Dreams of Amber
by WanderingShadowlight
Summary: Being a Maou isn't easy. Even more so when an unknown cousin with a mysterious past accidentally got sucked into the demon world as well. What is Yuri to do? His cousin is more than he seems. Pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Unknown Relative

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, it already belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

Hey there! This is my first Kyou Kara Maou fanfic ever and I hope it's good. Pairings are currently undecided but if you have any suggestions, feel free to e-mail me or just review. Let the story begin!

**Warning: **Characters might be a little OOC, but I'll try my best not to ruin their original personalities.

* * *

Dreams of Amber

Chapter 1: Unknown Relative

Yuri Shibuya, a supposedly ordinary high school, baseball-loving student, is not fazed by anything unusual coming his way. This makes sense after everything he's been through lately, being also the 27th Maou of ShinMakoku and all. Sucked into a ladies toilet bowl just to end up in another world, engaged to a beautiful blond and hot-tempered demon prince by accident, various kidnapping or assassination attempts being made on him....the list just goes on. So nothing can really faze him, no matter the oddity of the situation.

At least, that's what he thought.

"COUSIN!? Since when did we have a _cousin_, let alone a _relative_???"

Miko, or Jennifer as she is popularly known for, hummed a little as she started washing the dishes, leaving a flabbergasted Yuri to stare at her back. After a moment of silence, she continued casually as if the conversation wasn't interrupted at all.

"Your cousin would be arriving by train tomorrow morning, and since your Dad is busy with work and Sho-chan is working with Bob in Switzerland at the moment, I was hoping that you would be able to escort him back here."

"That doesn't answer my question at all, Mum." Yuri sighed.

Jennifer turned around, hands on her hips, ignoring the soap suds dripping onto her apron, "Yu-chan! How many times must I tell you to call me Mama?" She pressed on without waiting for an answer, "Anyway, I'm not surprised that you can't remember since the only time you met them was when you were just a baby."

"Really?" Yuri asked, surprised. This was news to him.

Jennifer nodded, "Yes, it seems like just yesterday that your uncle, who is Mama's aniki, by the way, was standing right here in this room watching you and your cousin play with each other. Both of you together, is just so KAWAII!!!"

Yuri could only sweatdrop as his mother squealed on the spot. He laughed nervously at his mother's antics as she started ranting about what a cute picture he and his cousin made together.

He interrupted her mid-ranting, "But why does he need to stay here with us now? What happened to our uncle and aunt? Are they busy with work and couldn't take care of him or something?

Silence reigned the room for a few minutes. Yuri was surprised as his mother's demeanour changed to one of sadness, unlike the one of optimistic cheerfulness she usually have.

"Yu-chan, your cousin is an orphan. We're his only living relatives now."

* * *

"Wow, a cousin huh? One you haven't seen in what, 12 years?"

"Yeah, out of all the oddest things my mum had to spring on me, this takes the cake."

Yuri shifted uneasily from one foot to another, waiting impatiently for the train holding his mysterious cousin to arrive. Ken Murata, the legendary Great Wise Sage and also Yuri's best friend, stood calmly by his side. Yuri couldn't help but think back to the conversation yesterday.

----Flashback----

_Yuri was sure he heard wrong._

_"W-What?" he stuttered softly._

_Jennifer sighed wearily, taking a seat on the nearest chair. "Yu-chan, you should know that you have two cousins. One older and one younger, like you and Sho-chan. I-I've received news a few years ago that your uncle and older cousin was involved in a terrible car accident and died instantly on the spot...."_

_Jennifer trailed away, looking towards the laundry she hung outside flapping in the wind, lost in memories of long ago. Yuri waited patiently, knowing that his mum needed some time. This __is her brother that they're talking about. __'How painful it must be then, to lose her one and only brother like that....' Yuri thought, knowing he would feel the same if it was Shori instead._

_Jennifer started again, startling Yuri out of his musings, "So then, your only cousin is left in his mother's custody. I was hoping that they will be able to support each other at that time of grief, especially your cousin as he was very close to his father and brother from what I've heard. But......"_

_Yuri shivered as his mother's face darkened. He was reminded why nobody should get on his mother's bad side. Ever._

_"But?" he prompted tentatively when she didn't continue._

_He inched further away as his mother's aura darkened even more._

_"But," Jennifer gritted out, "it turns out that his __mother, did not take the situation that well and grief overtook her mind. You could say that at that point on, she became mentally ill."_

_Yuri gasped, "And nobody knows?!"_

_Jennifer shooked her head, "It's actually hard to know whether that one person is actually mad when there have been no actual signs. That is the case for your aunt." She frowned, "The information the police gave was vague but all in all, your aunt's predicament effected your cousin as well. In a bad way. God knows what really happened when they are alone together."_

_Yuri hesitated, then asked, "What happened...?"_

_Jennifer sighed again, "They didn't give me any details, probably at your cousin's request, but they did tell me that your aunt committed suicide by stabbing herself." She paused for a moment, and Yuri saw many emotions flickered through his mother's eyes. "And do you know the worst part?" she finally whispered._

_Yuri could only shake his head mutely._

_Her eyes were one of intense sadness, "She did all that in front of her own son."_

_Yuri slumped into a chair, at a loss for words._

_"So, about tomorrow...?"_

_Confused and slightly flustered at the change of subject, Yuri snapped out of his daze just to see his mum looking at him hopefully. Really, after all that how could he say no?_

_"Y-yeah. I don't mind."_

_Jennifer smiled gently, then looked up at the clock, " My, look at the time! That's enough for today. Why don't you go ahead and rest Yu-chan while I prepare dinner?"_

_'__Well, looks like she's back to being cheerful.' Yuri thought, relieved. He didn't really like to see his mum sad._

_"Oh, and Yu-chan?"_

_Yuri paused at the staircase, "Yes, Mum?"_

_"Haru. Your cousin's name is Haru Shibuya now."_

----End Flashback----

"SHIBUYA!"

Yuri jumped. Murata was looking at him with concern.

"You okay there, Shibuya?"

"Yeah, sorry about zoning out there. I just-," Yuri explained, laughing sheepishly while rubbing his head.

"Couldn't help but think about your cousin, right?" Murata said knowingly. Yuri nodded, embarrassed.

Murata waved his hand dismissively, "Nah, its okay. I would probably do that too if I suddenly had a cousin out of the blue."

The high-pitched whine of an arriving train stopped Yuri from answering.

"It's finally here!"

* * *

Okay, I'll end right here. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting and Dilemma

**Shwdlight: **Hey, I'm back with chapter 2! Even though there isn't that many reviews but oh well. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, so there!

* * *

Dreams of Amber

Chapter 2: Meeting and Dilemma

"_The train to Akihabara is leaving in 5 minutes. Please ensure..."_

Yuri almost hopped around in his excitement as he craned his neck over the sea of heads, searching for any signs of his elusive cousin. Murata watched on with concealed amusement in his eyes.

"Gee, Shibuya, jumpy much?"

Yuri deliberately ignored him in favour of continuing his search while trying not to get trampled by the rush hour crowd. His left foot stung at the memory of being stepped on by a woman with a pair of 6-inch killer heels. Twice. '_That _really_ hurts! Women could kill with those shoes on!' _Yuri visibly winced as his mind supplied him with many..._unpleasant_ scenarios.

So deep in thought, he almost didn't notice as Murata joined him in his search. "So, what does your cousin look like? You didn't mention."

Yuri put a hand to his chin, trying to remember what little information his mother could give him, which isn't much, "Well, the last time Mum saw him was at my uncle's funeral. She said that he has black hair, the nicest eyes she has ever seen, and that he looks utterly adorable." He sighed, "That's all I could get out of her before she started squealing about how cute we both are."

Murata chuckled, "Glad to see she hasn't changed."

"Yeah, I know." Yuri said as he recalled his mother's sad features with regret in her eyes and shaking it away as soon as it came. "Though that isn't really going to make finding my cousin any easier. All she said was that I would know when I see him."

"Wow, your cousin is getting more mysterious by the minute." Murata commented.

Yuri nodded absent-mindedly as questions he had suppressed since yesterday started to resurfaced, giving him a headache as thousands of them flitted through his mind faster than he could grasp them. '_I wonder what my cousin looks like; Mum said she didn't have any pictures of my uncle's family and those that she _does_ have is only that of them in their childhood days.' _A handsome boy of twelve with dark, chocolate-brown hair tied into a short ponytail and earthy-brown eyes with green tints in them that showed nothing but warmth and kindness (and a hint of mischief, he mused) appeared in Yuri's mind. '_It's too bad I can't get to know him. He seems like a nice uncle to have. This brings back to my cousin. What is he like? Is he going to be unfriendly? How am I supposed to act around someone I have not seen in 12 years let alone talk?!' _Only two words ran through Yuri's mind then.

Oh shit.

"Calm down, Shibuya." Murata said with slight humour as he watched Yuri's face going paler by the second. "There's no point in panicking now. Let's just hope that everything will turn out alright, okay?" Murata laid his hand on Yuri's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Yuri sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time and nodded, tossing a small grateful smile towards Murata.

"Thanks, I needed that. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"You'll probably worry yourself to death and if Gunter and Wolfram gets wind of it, I'll never hear the end of it. I'm saving my eardrums and my sanity." Murata said with a grin.

Yuri's eyebrow twitched but decided not to pummel his best friend. Instead he looked back at the diminishing crowd. It was then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Yuri Shibuya?"

Startled, both turned to find a boy standing behind them, staring at them with calculating intensity. His shoulder-length black hair shone emerald under the light of the mid-morning sun like a halo, his bangs framing his pale face delicately. His face was sharp and angular, giving off a feminine look. Eyes of beautiful golden amber that showed innocence with a hard edge around it was what caught their attention the most, with its cat-like quality and the emotions flickering through it openly at a very fast pace before closing off completely. Dressed in a sleeveless white shirt with a design of a black dragon wrapped around his torso that hugged his lean, slim figure perfectly, a pair of black leather pants with intricate silver patterns sewn at the sides and a pair of silver and red sneakers, he is definitely one to stand out in a crowd. Already there were stares thrown their way, a gaggle of school girls giggling and blushing at the sight of the cute, effeminate-looking boy.

A cough from said boy brought Yuri out of his stupor. He immediately held out his hand, his face flushed in embarrassment at being caught staring, at his own cousin, too! "Y-Yeah, t-that would be m-me. U-Umm.....Haru right?" Yuri asked, berating himself mentally for stuttering like that.

Haru looked at the outstretch hand, a brief flash of uncertainty- too brief for Yuri to be sure- passing through his large, ember eyes before he grasped his hand and give it a quick but firm shake. After that, he let go and gave Yuri a curious and wary stare, awaiting his next move.

A little flustered and confused at his cousin's behaviour, Yuri tried to make small talk to break the tense atmosphere.

"So, twelve years huh...."

"Yes."

"You know, you can just call me Yuri. No need for formalities since we're family now."

"Alright."

"Everybody else is busy at the moment but you would get to see them by dinner time. Especially Shori! He's my big brother."

"Ah."

"Oh, this is my best friend, Ken Murata. Murata, meet Haru."

"Hey, how's it going?"

Haru only nodded his head in acknowledgement towards Murata then looked away. Put off at Haru's lack of social skills, Yuri searched the nearby area for something. "Hey, where's your luggage, Haru-kun?"

Haru shrugged a small knapsack that Yuri failed to notice onto his shoulder, "Right here."

"That's it?" Yuri couldn't help but stare incredulously at the small knapsack. It doesn't seem to be able to hold much of anything, let alone some clothes.

Haru raised an eyebrow in response.

Yuri sighed in defeat, "Oh, alright then. Let's go."

Walking behind Haru some distance away towards the entrance, Murata let out a long, low whistle.

"Whew, this person's like an ice block. He makes even the most anti-social in my school seemed friendly."

"I'm sure he has a reason," Yuri reasoned even though deep down he agree with Murata. He stared at Haru's retreating back and added softly, "Probably something about his past...."

Murata eyed him critically from the corner of his eye, his expression unreadable.

"Past or not, we must not let our guard down. This cousin of yours has a strange aura around him."

Yuri looked back and forth between Haru and Murata, speechless and was about to open his mouth before Murata held up his hand in a sign to let him continue. Yuri closed his mouth and nodded, his expression that of worried concern.

"I cannot identify it, something or someone is preventing me from doing so. I might need Ulrike's help with this. But in the meantime, be careful. We do not know whether it will pose any danger to you or anyone yet." Murata said carefully while watching closely at Haru as he hailed a nearby cab.

Yuri opened his mouth once more before closing it, heaving out a weary sigh. He knows that Murata means well but he didn't want to tip-toe around Haru constantly. Deep down, he wanted to know him, to know the mysterious and complex person that is Haru himself. Something about Haru just draws him in, despite his cold demeanour, and he suddenly had this urge to protect him. '_What is it? Why do I feel like this all of a sudden? To care...to protect someone I barely know....Is it because he is my cousin? Related by blood?' _Yuri thought his mind and emotions in turmoil. _'Who are you really, Haru?'_

Yuri and Murata waited at the entrance, watching as Haru talked to the cab driver. Finally, Yuri said, "Alright, I'll try to be on the alert but," He gave Murata a determined look, "I will not treat him any differently because of it, and neither do you. He is my cousin and I will do everything in my power to protect him if needed."

'_Spoken like a true Maou.'_ Murata mused. He then smiled and said, "It's your call, _heika._"

Yuri grimaced. "Don't call me that!" he hissed. Murata laughed.

Haru glanced up then, "Coming?"

"Yeah, be right there!"

* * *

_THWACK!_

"Great job, Shibuya!"

"Thanks!"

Ebony black hair glistened with sweat as it dripped down Yuri's neck. It has been a week since his cousin's arrival and well....let's just says it was _really_ awkward. His mum and dad welcomed him warmly enough, as if he was already part of the family. His mum squealed and hugged him so tightly he almost turned blue. His dad had to pry his mum off before he suffocated to death. Shori watched the whole scene from the doorway, looking amused yet wary and suspicious at the same time. '_Looks like those feelings were reciprocated as well.'_ Yuri thought dryly as he remembered how his cousin was tensed and stiff when he was introduced to Shori, his eyes betraying his caution, suspicion and curiosity. Dinner on the other hand, was a silent affair. Well, as silent as can be with Mum around. But he noticed how Haru barely said a word, only talking in one or two sentences when asked. They learned quickly not to ask about his past, as even the slightest mention of it will make his back go rigid and he would stare stonily ahead, his lips set in a thin, hard line.

Yuri swings his bat distractedly, thinking about how his cousin fared this whole week. _'He's certainly quiet. He's polite when Mum, Dad or Shori spoke to him, saying only one or two short sentences, three if we're lucky. His expression, his whole personality seems so cold, as if he had never experience a shred of warmth in his life, pushing others away and yet...'_

----Flashback----

"_Haru! It's dinner time!"_

_No answer._

'_Mou, where could he be?' Yuri thought as he walked around his housing area. He saw movement up ahead and as he got closer he recognize that stooped form as Haru. He was about to call out when he took in the scene._

_Haru was feeding a small kitten with a small bowl of milk, an empty bottle beside him. The small kitten lapped up every last drop, licked itself clean before rubbing its soft white fur against Haru's leg. Haru's lips stretched into a soft smile, his eyes showing warmth and....a little loneliness. He scooped the kitten into his arms, scratching its head as it purred._

_Yuri watched Haru's smile for a moment longer, before leaving quietly towards home._

----End Flashback----

'_What was that I saw back then? That smile....for a moment I saw my uncle in him. A side of him I've never seen, that means he's been hiding himself behind a mask, not showing his true self. But why? Is he afraid? Of what? His past? If so, who is he truly? And-,'_

"SHIBUYA! WATCH OUT!!"

"Huh?"

_THUD!_

_

* * *

_

"OW!!"

Murata sighed, "Hold still."

Yuri and Murata were sitting on a bench in the park, Yuri sporting a small bruise on his forehead while Murata checked the extent of the injury.

"Okay, it isn't serious thankfully, considering you _were_ hit with a baseball," Murata peered at him closely , "What were you thinking about out there?"

"Nothing." Yuri replied, a little too quickly.

Murata's cocked an eyebrow, showing his disbelief and was about to ask further when another voice cut in.

"Yuri-san? Murata-san?"

Both of them glanced up to see Haru looking at them curiously. He was wearing a green and orange striped, collared T-shirt, along with faded blue jeans and white trainers. Yuri saw how his eyes had trailed over to the visible bump on his forehead, before looking back at him questioningly (Yuri swore he saw a flash of concern there.) with his large, (beautiful, Yuri added mentally.) golden-amber eyes.

"Just Yuri would do, Haru. Out for a walk?" Yuri asked. Haru nodded, narrowing his feline eyes at the bump as if saying, 'Explain.'

Yuri chuckled sheepishly, feeling embarrassed, "It's nothing, really. I just...err...got hit by a stray fast ball."

Haru looked at him blankly, then let out a small, lilting bell-like laugh, causing the other two to go into shock. _'Whoa, did he just laughed?'_ both thought together.

Yuri watched, amazed as his cousin continued laughing at his expense and then smiled. _'Is he coming out from his shell? He should laugh more often though, he has a nice laugh. And an adorable smile. Gods, I'm starting to sound like Mum!' _Yuri shooked his head fervently to shake off that train of thought. Fortunately, his actions went unnoticed.

Haru's laughter finally subsided into light snickers, amusement evident in his eyes, " Hit by a _baseball_? Yuri-san, you've gotten careless."

Yuri crossed his arms defensively, pouting. "It's Yuri. And I was just distracted for a minute." he muttered.

Haru raised an eyebrow at that. "Careless." he repeated. Yuri just pouted. Murata chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm getting some ice-cream. Do you both want some?" Yuri asked as he stood up, walking backwards to look at them.

"Sure, Shibuya. But I don't think you should-," Murata started

"Yuri-san! Behind you!"

"Huh?"

The back of his knees hit the edge of the fountain that he had walked to unknowingly, falling into it with a loud splash.

As he felt the familiar pull, he thought, _'Here we go again.'_ He thought he heard something and felt a faint tug at his sleeve but he ignored it as he was once again transported into the demon world.

* * *

Yuri broke through the water's surface, taking a large gulp of air into his lungs. _'Isn't there a better way to travel other than water?' _Disgruntled at his state, he looked around, recognizing his surroundings. _'Looks like I landed in Shinou's temple.'_ He heard a splash nearby and knew that Murata had tag along as well. "Looks like autumn is here." Murata commented, squeezing the excess water out of his hair.

"N-no k-k-kidding. I-it's fre-freezing!" Yuri shivered, his teeth chattering in the cold. His wet condition isn't helping matters at all.

"Don't worry. They should be here right about....."

"Heika!"

"Your Majesty! Oh thank goodness you're back."

"Yuri, you wimp! What took you so long? You better not have cheated on me, you flirt!"

"Now." Murata grinned as the voices grew louder.

Yuri sighed. He seem to be doing that a lot lately. "Nothing like home, huh?" He looked up as a shadow loomed over him, smiling at the figure. "Hey, Conrad. I'm back."

Conrad returned the smile, wrapping a blanket around Yuri as Gunter fussed in the background. "Welcome back, heika."

Yuri frowned. "How many times must I tell you, you're my godfather. You gave me my name so call me by it." he mock chided.

Conrad gave his signature, calm smile. "I'm sorry, Yuri."

Yuri smiled again, looking at the people that he has come to cared for. _'Looks like everyone is here. Even Gwendal.' _he noted with surprise.

"Your Majesty, you should get inside! You might catch a cold!" Gunter wailed as he wrapped Yuri with more blankets.

"Hey! Get your paws of _my_ fiancé!" Wolfram fumed.

"Y-Yuri-san?"

Everyone froze at the unfamiliar voice (well, familiar in Yuri's and Murata's case) and quickly took up protective stances in front of their king, hands on their sword hilts while searching for the source of that voice. It came from the temple fountain Yuri just stepped out of. Yuri and Murata exchanged looks of shock and probably a little horror on Yuri's part, before turning around slowly to the owner of said voice.

'_Please, oh please tell me that is not who I think it is...' _Yuri prayed.

Yuri's prayer went unanswered though, as there standing in the middle of the fountain looking for all the world like a lost, drenched kitten who is shivering from the cold is none other than his cousin, Haru Shibuya, confused as he took in the foreign surroundings and back at Yuri again.

_Oh shit.

* * *

_

Well, that's all. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 Vows of Destiny

**Shdwlight: **Hey there! So sorry for the late update, I've been busy lately and it doesn't help that I have writers block as well. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and support. So far, pairings has still been undecided so I'm open to any suggestions. Should it be YurixWolfram? ConradxYuri? What about the OC character? Review or e-mail me please!

**Disclaimer: **And again, I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

* * *

Dreams of Amber

Chapter 3: Vows of Destiny

Silence reigned the temple courtyard for what seemed like an eternity (to Yuri anyway, it's only been a few minutes). Conrad and Gwendal were on the alert, sword poised at ready though the fact that this person just called out to Yuri didn't escape them. Wolfram and Gunter noticed this as well and moved closer in front of their Maou, blocking him from the stranger's view. All of them have the same thought going through their mind. '_Who is he? What is his connection to the Maou?'_

Murata observed Haru closely. He saw the way Haru's eyes flickered to where the women archers were hiding in the shadows, not once looking away from the strange people in front of him for too long. _'Sharp eyes he has.'_ Murata mused. It was then he caught Haru's fiery gaze. Haru gave a small scowl in his direction before looking away towards where Yuri was hidden behind his protectors. _'So he noticed. This is getting interesting.'_

Meanwhile, Yuri was sweating buckets, his mind trying to grasp the fact that his cousin had indeed landed here in the demon kingdom. He pinched himself. Ouch. Okay, definitely not a dream.

'_Oh god no, my cousin is _actually_ here! But how!? How did he— wait, that tugging I felt earlier....he must have tried to grab me from falling into the water! And instead....oh. Ugh, what am I going to do?' _Yuri couldn't help but feel aggravated by the whole situation. He peeked from around Gunter only to see Haru still standing in the fountain, his whole body tense and rigid, his eyes filled with wariness and confusion and not to mention bewildered by the situation at hand. _'Who wouldn't be when they got sucked into a fountain and landed here with swords pointed at them....' _Yuri thought dryly, before realizing what he just thought of. _'Wait, WHAT!?'_

"Guys, wait, its okay!" Yuri said frantically. "He's not an enemy! He isn't dangerous! He's actually my—."

"NOT DANGEROUS!? Are you insane, Yuri?!" Wolfram yelled incredulously, making Yuri wince. This didn't escaped unnoticed by Haru. He narrowed his eyes at the enraged blond, feeling irritated and slightly angry at the yelling, towards Yuri no less.

"Wolfram, let His Majesty finish." Conrad said, not once did he turned his eyes away from the young, golden-amber eyed boy in front of him. It was because of this that he was able to catch the emotions that were shown openly on his face before it smoothed away to blank indifference. Conrad raised an eyebrow, and took a glance at Gwendal to see if he had noticed it. Gwendal gave a single nod, frowning. He had.

'_It seems that he is protective of Yuri.' _Conrad thought, sighing when his younger brother glared in his direction. _'And Wolfram isn't helping matters at all.'_

"Humph, fine." Wolfram said curtly, turning around immediately to face Yuri. Yuri automatically took a step back, holding his hands up in defence while he chuckled nervously. "Well? _Who is he?_" Wolfram growled.

"E-erm...w-w-well, I-I...uh, I mean, he—," _'Somebody help me!'_ Yuri mentally pleaded.

Wolfram snarled under his breath, his eyes shadowed by his front bangs. He clenched his fist as he gritted out one word slowly, "Yuri..."

Yuri gulped. Uh-oh. Not good, not good at all.

"Please don't tell me he is your...your...YOUR LOVER!!"

Yuri and Haru almost fell down (anime style), their eyes bulging out in shock, gaping at the blond as if he was crazy. _'Where the heck did he get _that _idea!?'_ both of them thought simultaneously. Murata looked amused; Conrad and Gwendal shook their heads in exasperation while Gunter looked horrified at the idea.

"I—," Yuri started to protest when he was cut off, again.

"I_ knew_ it! Yuri, you traitorous cheater! How could you, you wimp!" Wolfram shrieked, reaching out to grab his fiancé. He was stopped, however, by a hand clutched around his wrist. All eyes widened as they took in what just happened. _'What the...?'_

"You will not lay a hand on Yuri-san. I won't let you." Haru said quietly, his voice edged with ice, feline eyes glowing with restrained anger that froze and burn at the same time. It is enough to send shivers down their spines. _'How did he get past me and Gunter without us noticing? And he got here so quickly as well....' _Wolfram thought, hiding his wince as the hold on his wrist tightened even more. He looked up to glare at the boy standing in front of his fiancé.

"How dare you....do you have any idea who you're dealing with!?" Wolfram spat. "State your name, stranger!" He almost flinched as the full power of the boy's glare was directed at him but he stubbornly stood his ground.

Haru let go of the blonde's wrist, earning him an audible growl as the annoying blond stumbled backwards, not expecting him to let go. He then watched him with visible disdain. "No and I don't care. Besides, isn't it considered rude to ask for someone's name when you haven't even introduced yourself yet? Some manners you have." he taunted. Everyone in the vicinity gasped.

Wolfram seethed. How dare this...this...._commoner_....insult him! _'I'll show him! No way am I going to be outdone by the likes of him!'. _He sneered.

"Ignorant _commoner_. My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, youngest son to the former Maou, Cecilia von Spitzweig and fiancé to the current Maou, Yuri Shibuya." Wolfram stated haughtily.

Haru blinked, then turned his head a little to give Yuri a blank stare. "Your _fiancé?"_

Yuri grimaced, blushing red with embarrassment. "Well...."

Haru shook his head, as if disappointed. "You sure have bad taste, Yuri-san."

Yuri spluttered but whatever he wanted to say died in his mouth as Wolfram's indignant yells rang through the courtyard. "WHAT!?!? WHY YOU—,"

"Stop this, Wolfram. Your temper is getting us nowhere." Gwendal said sternly. Wolfram bit his lip before turning away with a snort. Yuri sighed in relief, thankful that there will be no bloodshed involve.

Gwendal then turned to face Haru. A hint of blush appeared on his face once he got a closer look at him. He was still drenched throughout the whole ordeal; his usual inky black hair shone with a tint of emerald, looking silkily soft with water droplets dripping from it to the nape of his neck. His wide, innocent eyes shone different shades as the autumn sun hits it, changing from golden-amber to hazel, taking one's breath away with its beauty. His shirt was slightly translucent, clinging to his body like second skin which showed off his slim figure.

Gwendal's eyes followed as a drop of water trailed down his neck to his chest before he caught himself. _'Argh, what am I doing!? This isn't the time to stare at some stranger! Even though this person _is_ as cute as the Maou, reminds me of a little black kitten....ARGH!'. _It was then he was aware of the curious stares he was receiving, especially from a emerald, black-haired boy. He coughed a little before glaring at Conrad and Murata, who both sported knowing grins. Damn his affinity for all things cute....

Once he regained his composure, he asked what everyone had been wanting to know since this whole mess started. "Who are you?"

Haru opened his mouth to give what would probably be a scathing retort when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head a little to look into Yuri's pleading eyes. They stared at each other, before Haru gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine." he muttered. Then he whispered lowly, enough for only Yuri to hear, "But you owe me an explanation for all this." Yuri nodded.

He then looked up, facing everyone as they wait for his answer. Murata noticed that Haru's eyes seemed to be staring at something at some part of the temple wall, glancing away just as he noticed he was being scrutinized. Murata looked in the direction of his gaze before his eyes widened in slight shock. He then adjust his glasses to hide it, his mind thinking furiously, trying to make sense of the whole situation. _'Who are you indeed. You're more than you seem eh....Haru.'_

"My name is Haru Shibuya. I'm Yuri's cousin."

Shocked silence.

_'It won't be long now.'_ both Yuri and Murata thought, while Haru look on with a bored expression.

_3...2...1..._

"_**WHAAAAAATTTTT!!!!????**_"

* * *

_'Phew. For a moment there, I thought I was a goner.'_

Yuri was glad that he chose that time to sneeze, stopping the bombardment of questions directed his way, mostly by Gunter and Wolfram. Then it was utter chaos as they usher Yuri into the nearest room, ordering for warm water to be prepared while Haru and Murata followed closely behind. Much to Wolfram's annoyance, Haru refused to be shown into another room other than Yuri's, even when they tried to offer the one next to it. Wolfram annoyance then turned to anger as he along with Gunter was shoved out of his fiance's room by said person, stating that Yuri needed peace and quiet. When he used his claim as Yuri's fiance, all he got was a blank stare and a 'I will take care of him.' before the door slammed in his face, with the lock clicking in place immediately after. It took a while before the banging, shouting, screaming and wailing (Gunter) stopped, probably taken care of by Conrad and Gwendal. For that, he was thankful. He thought the door wouldn't hold on for much longer.

Yuri's hand paused halfway through buttoning up his uniform, throwing a small glance at the younger boy sitting by the windowsill. Haru has been quiet ever since he entered this room, only asking for something like where's the bathroom.

Currently Haru is wearing the same black uniform that Yuri is wearing, albeit a few sizes smaller as his clothes were given to the maids to wash and dry. Yuri sighed as he contemplated on what he should say to him, anything to break the heavy, awkward silence. But he was beaten to it by Haru, not even moving from the windowsill as his soft, lilting voice washed over the room like the wind.

"Yuri-san...."

"It's Yuri. Seriously, you're just like Conrad. Both of you refused to use my name even when I gave you permission to do so."

Silence. Yuri fidgeted a little.

"Ummm....did I say something wrong?"

Haru shaked his head, his face still turned away towards the window. "No....its just....these people....you care for them, don't you? Especially that blond jerk."

Yuri couldn't help but give a small chuckle at that last sentence. He then walked towards the giant window, sitting down on the windowsill across from Haru. He saw Haru gave a brief look before looking back outside at the scenery. Yuri smiled contently as he lean back against a cushion that was placed there and replied, "Yeah, I do. They've really helped me a lot ever since I came here. Conrad....Gwendal....Gunter....even Wolfram and the people I've met since my reign as Demon King."

Silence once again encroached them. No longer was it awkward but comfortable and they basked in it before Haru spoke.

"You know....you don't really have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll understand."

Yuri whipped his head around, confusion written all over his face.

"W-What do you mean?"

Haru sighed, not saying anything at first. Then he replied, choosing his words carefully, " I may not fully understand what is going on....you being the Maou, how I end up here and more, but if you do not wish to tell me then it's fine. You and your family have been more than kind enough to take me in and for that I'm grateful."

Yuri was stunned. But only for a moment.

"Well....you're welcome, I guess. But....you don't really have to thank us and all that you know. It's what we will do anyway, you're my cousin! Oh, and Shori's too." he added as an afterthought.

"Really?"

Yuri frowned. "What makes you think we will do otherwise?"

"Because I'm a burden to all of you...."

"No you're not!!" Yuri yelled, jumping off his seat before grabbing Haru's shoulders, making him turn away from the window and into his onyx black eyes. So many emotions flickered into his eyes, conflicting against each other. Yuri could see the pain and the insecurity and his heart ached at the sight. _'Is that what he had been feeling the whole time?' _Yuri thought before going back to the matter at hand. "Don't you dare think that way! You're my cousin, a part of this family, _my _family. We didn't take you in beause we were forced to nor did we did it under any obligation. We did it because we _wanted_ to!" he finished, breathing heavily from the outburst.

Haru's eyes were wide, staring speechlessly at Yuri. He then closed his eyes, a small, gentle smile on his lips. "Thank you..." he mumbled out gratefully, a lone tear sliding down his face.

Yuri let go with a blush on his face, feeling embarrased. "Umm...you're welcome. Just don't think of something stupid like that again, ok?"

Haru shed a few more tears before wiping them away, his smile growing wider with happiness, "Un!"

_'Wow, he really_ does_ look nicer like that. This is the longest conversation that we had with each other too.' _Yuri realized as he returned the smile, _'That is the main reason why I became the Demon King, to protect the smiles on everyone's faces.'_

The moment was ruined by twin rumbling growls. Yuri and Haru blushed, then burst out laughing.

"Looks like both of us are hungry." Yuri wheezed out, Haru faring no better, "Well then, we better get back to Blood Pledge Castle. On the way, I will tell you everything I know."

Haru raised an eyebrow at that last statement as his snickers died down, "You're really going to tell me?"

"Yup." was the immediate reply.

Haru smiled, then groan when it hit him, "That's great and all but does that blond jerk of a _fiance _have to join us?"

Yuri turned his head and gave a grin, "I know Wolfram has a short fuse but if you gave him a chance, he's actually a nice person."

"_Right._ Until then, I'll stand by my statement that he's a jerk. Don't see why you choose him of all people in this kingdom of yours." Haru then smirked, "In fact, I didn't even know you bat for the other team."

"I don't!!!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Yuri. Keep telling yourself that."

"I'm telling you, that's not how it is! The whole thing was an accident! HARU!!"

**_It was then and there that they made the same vow, a vow that has created a bond unlike any other.  
_**

**_'I will protect you, Yuri/Haru. I will share your pain and sorrow, if only to protect that smile.'_**

**_The gears of destiny has now been set into motion.  
_**

* * *

Murata was standing in the middle of his room, looking as if he was staring off into space. Then, he heard a deep, familiar voice that he had listened and talked to for many centuries.

**"That is one interesting kid you got there....old friend."**

Something materialised in front of the wall Murata was looking at. The silhouette was getting clearer with each second, revealing a young man with sun-kissed blond hair, piercing green eyes filled with knowledge and mischief and a cunning smirk on his pale face. He was wearing a battle armour with a red cape billowing behind him, his stance regal and filled with authority. He then leaned his transparent form against the wall.

"Yes, it seems so, Shinou. He knows the language of the demon kingdom..." Murata trailed off.

**"And it is safe to assume that he can see me as well. Boy, was I surprised when he looked my way and actually _saw _me." **

"Yes, it surprised me as well. Now what I would like to know is, how?" Murata mused as he watched Yuri chased after Haru into the courtyard where the horses are waiting.

Shinou shrugged, **"Even the Great Wise Man doesn't know, " **he ignored the glare thrown his way before continueing, **"And as much I would love to tell you, I can't since I don't know myself."**

"You couldn't sense anything?" Murata asked.

**"No. Even with Ulrike's power combined, I can't. Something is protecting that kid, and neither Ulrike or I can identify or penetrate it. Damn, to have that sort of power that surpassed mine...." **Shinou grumbled to himself.

Murata rolled his eyes, looking out the window again just to see Wolfram stomping up to the pair.

**"Don't worry. That bumbling, strange oaf of a king is made of tougher stuff. And who knows, probably all would be revealed in due time." **Shinou said calmly as he laid a reassuring, transparent hand on his previous advisor-strategist's shoulder.

"Yes and that is what worries me..."

_'Only time would tell, eh?"_

_

* * *

_

Phew! Finally finished! Again sorry for the late update. I'll be looking forward to your reviews. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4 Lurking Shadows

**Shdwlight: **Hey you all! Thank you very much for all your reviews. But sadly I may not update as fast as you want me to since I'm busy with studies. Hopefully, that will change as time pass. Anyway on with the story!

**Pairings: **Still not sure, though GwendalxOC is tempting….tell me what you think guys! So many pairings, so little time to choose…^-^

**Disclaimer: **For the thousandth time, I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

* * *

Dreams of Amber

Chapter 4: Lurking Shadows

The sun made its way down the horizon, painting the clear blue sky with streaks of red, orange, yellow and even indigo. Stars were already strewn across the twilight sky, twinkling playfully down from the heavens as it had done for many centuries. Autumn had clearly touched the vast land; trees giving a colourful display ranging from red to yellow-green, while withered brown, dry leaves were caught by a gentle wind as they fell from the trees, whirling around as if dancing with their unseen partner and dropping slowly to the ground. Still green grass rippled across a plain like water, the breeze carrying a fresh, earthy scent towards a travelling group riding along a worn out path beside it.

'_Truly a scene out from an oil painting,'_ Conrad thought contentedly, a sense of tranquility washing over him as he enjoyed the passing scenery. _'Though that couldn't be said about our current predicament….'_

"WOULD YOU MOVE?? I WANT TO BE BESIDE YU—,"

"Yuri-san, did you hear something?"

"AARGH!!!! Why you little…"

"Ahahaha…"

Both Gwendal and Conrad could only shake their heads at their younger brother's antics. Although Wolfram has matured over the years, his fiery temper is still very well known among the kingdom. Not surprising, since his elemental majutsu is fire after all. Being Yuri's fiancé though, has managed to quell that raging fire and channel it to one of loyalty, compassion and understanding towards the Maou's beliefs. Then again, it's also probably part of the reason why he is protective and jealous over Yuri in the first place.

This leads to the current argument. All of them were riding on their respective horses, with Gwendal leading the group while Conrad brought up the rear. Gunter has gone ahead to the castle to make the necessary arrangements before their arrival while Murata decided to stay behind. It was when Wolfram was riding beside Yuri that Haru rode up between them and strikes up a conversation with his cousin to cut off any protests that might spill from the blonde's mouth. The last of his patience flew out the window at that point and he has been yelling and shouting the whole way back to Blood Pledge Castle, much to Gwendal's annoyance and Yuri's frayed nerves. Haru on the other hand, coolly and calmly ignore him even though the shouts were loud enough to ring through his ears.

'_Poor Yuri. Stuck in between a rock and a hard place. Or fire and ice more like in this case….'_ Conrad thought before deciding to 'save' his king.

"Wolfram," he called out loudly to be heard over his yelling, and when he caught his brother's attention, he continued, "Could you please take over my position? There's something I need to speak to his Majesty about."

Wolfram was reluctant to move, and would have voice it out too if he didn't happen to catch a glance at Gwendal's stormy expression. Not wanting to risk his brother's wrath, he gave a curt nod of agreement and started towards Conrad, but not before he glowered and sends an angry scowl at Haru which proves ineffective since it was once again ignored.

Yuri breathed out a sigh of relief when the tension finally subsided, smiling up at his guardian with gratitude as he pull up his horse to a trot beside him. "Thanks a lot, Conrad. For a moment there I thought Wolfram has finally succeeded in making me deaf."

"You're most welcome, your Hi-I mean, Yuri." Conrad quickly corrected himself under Yuri's pointed look. "Though Wolfram seems more….irritable lately since we start off from The Great One's temple."

"Yeah, and it's no thanks to Haru."

Haru tilted his head innocently, though his eyes were sparkling with mischief, "Me? But I didn't say a word."

"You don't have to. You showed it in your actions." Yuri muttered under his breath. Haru smirked.

Then Yuri perked up as he thought of something, "Oh yeah, you and Conrad hasn't been properly introduced yet! Conrad, this is my cousin, Haru Shibuya. Haru-chan, this is Conrad Weller, my godfather, guardian and loyal bodyguard."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Haru Shibuya." Conrad said with a small bow.

Haru didn't respond, just look at him with a searching gaze so intense, Conrad has to repress the urge to sit at attention on his horse. Then Haru's face broke out into a smile and he bowed back, respect apparent in his eyes.

"The pleasures all mine, Lord Weller. I've heard so much about you from Yuri-san. I'm glad to finally meet his knight in shining armor."

"Huh?"

"HARU!"

Haru shrugged, as if to say 'well, it's true'.

Yuri coughed in hopes to cover up his embarrassment, but failed miserably as heat rise up to his cheeks. _'Damn, shouldn't have told him that.'_

"Oh yeah, what's with the '-chan' earlier?" Haru asked, frowning.

Now, it was Yuri's turn to shrug, "Well, I thought it was fair trade since you keep calling me 'Yuri-san'."

"I will stop, if you stop. Deal?"

"Deal. Though it is a pity…." Yuri said with an exaggerated sigh, laughing and tried to duck when Haru punched him playfully in response with a mock growl.

Conrad smiled at the scene. It reminded him of Yozak and himself, the relationship they share one of close friends, brothers though not by blood. _'This cousin of Yuri's shares a strong bond with his Majesty, and yet…' _he frowned, _'why can't I get rid of these feelings of foreboding? Why was it never known that Yuri had relatives? Why did he appear now? So many questions unanswered….'_

"Conrad?"

Said soldier jerked out of his thoughts and looked into concern onyx eyes. "Yes, Yuri?"

"Are you alright? I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes."

"My apologies, I was just thinking about….something" Conrad replied, casting a discreet glance Haru's way.

"Oh, is it something I should know?" Eyes of black onyx filled with knowledge one obtained from ruling a kingdom and hidden wisdom peered at him closely, clearly stating 'If it's something important, you better not hold it back from me'.

Conrad shakes his head. "No, its not." he reassured, and then changed the subject, "Your cousin seems to be taking this quite well, don't you agree?"

Yuri has long learned to read in between the lines, and this was no exception. Contrary to what many would believe, Yuri is actually quite perceptive to the people around him. He noticed the tension, doubt and apprehension that still lingered around the group even though he told them that Haru is his cousin. Well, when he thought about it he really couldn't blame them. He couldn't believe it himself when his mother first told him. Deciding not to push the matter further, he gave Conrad a grin though his eyes were solemn, a silent message pass between them.

'_I'm not going to let this go you know.'_

'_Of course, Yuri. I'll explain everything soon enough.'_

"Yeah, it's surprising really…."

**-Flashback-**

"…_.and I came back here."_

_Yuri and Haru were waiting on their horses in the temple courtyard as Conrad and Wolfram went to finish the task they were sent here to do. Yuri took the opportunity to tell Haru everything, from the very beginning when he was flushed down the ladies toilet into Shin Makoku (much to Yuri's embarrassment), his accidental engagement to Wolfram (after lots of pestering from Haru) down to the ultimate battle between him and The Great One. There were some things he omitted, like Conrad's temporary betrayal and how he is the reincarnation of Julia's soul. The subject still made him uncomfortable._

_Silence stretched out between them, both unwilling to be the first to break it. Yuri started to fidget, fingering the reins in his hands nervously. He braced himself as Haru finally spoke._

"_So…. let me get this straight. You were flush down the toilet, landed in this world where you found out you are _the _Maou; slap the jerk on the cheek without knowing that it meant asking for his hand in marriage, got kidnapped and almost assassinated just because you're a double-black 'demon' and most humans in this world don't get along with demons, nearly getting yourself killed just from finding these boxes, this Bob I heard about is actually a demon king on Earth and Shori-san is his successor, The Great One turned evil on you because a part of him is possessed by this Originators, then you defeated him which makes him good again, went into a portal thinking you will never return but then returned because you are powerful enough to travel between these two dimensions."_

_And all this said without pausing. Yuri sweatdrop at that, before replying tentatively, "Yes…..?"_

_Haru stared at him for a full minute, blink and then shrugged, "Ok then."_

_Yuri nearly fell off his horse. "What kind of answer is that!?" he exclaimed._

_Haru only raised an eyebrow questioningly back at him._

"_You just found out your cousin is a demon king for Pete's sake! You landed here in Shin Makoku and got swords pointed at you! And you just got the whole history lesson from me! Shouldn't you be in denial or at the very least freaking out!??"_

_Haru watched impassively as Yuri stopped to catch his breath. He opened his mouth, stop, and then closed it with a shake of his head as if dispelling a thought. Another minute pass before he tried again._

"_I…guess that's how one would normally react. It's just that…," he hesitated but was encouraged by Yuri's silent prompting to go on. "It's just that….it actually makes sense to me. As if I had expected it, even familiar with it. That's probably why it was so easy to accept. I mean, I can't really 'go into denial or at the very least freaking out' if I've already accepted it, now can I?"_

"_But….how?" Yuri whispered, confusion evidently etched on his face._

_Haru sighed, "I don't know, Yuri. I really don't know."_

**-End Flashback-**

Conrad listened, looking contemplative. "It makes sense to him because he was familiar with it and somehow expected it?"

"Yeah, now what I want to know is how and what does it all mean. Man, this is giving me a headache…"

"If I may be so bold, you always had this knack to bring problems, big or small, onto yourself."

"I don't bring them, they wait for me and pounce whenever they have the chance…."

"Yuri? Is that the castle you were talking about?" Haru asked, feeling a little bit awed at the size and grandeur of the grey-bricked castle.

"Hmm?" While he was talking to Conrad, they had unknowingly reached their destination. The maids of the castle called out their greeting to them while the guards that were around saluted upon their entry.

He smiled. _'Well, home sweet home.' _

"Haru, welcome to Blood Pledge Castle."

* * *

"YURI!"

"Greta, you've grown!" Yuri laughed as he caught said girl in mid-leap. Greta hugged him tightly, giggling as Yuri started twirling them around.

"I miss you, Yuri."

"I miss you too, Greta. Sorry about leaving you here for so long." Yuri said. Greta shakes her head, her now shoulder-length, and curly auburn hair swishing softly as well.

"It's alright; I have Doria, Sangria, Lasagna, Lady Celi, Gisela and Lady Anissina to take care of me! While you were away, Lady Anissina showed me all her new inventions but they aren't working since they don't have enough maryoku."

Gwendal's left eye twitched at the mention of new inventions made by his childhood tor-I mean, friend. Yuri could have sworn that he actually went pale with fear before excusing himself, mumbling about unfinished paperwork. They share a sympathetic, understanding moment when they heard Gunter's screams echoing through the hallways a few minutes after.

It was then Greta looked over Yuri's shoulder, her large brown eyes widening in shock and curiosity at the newcomer. "Papa, who is that?"

Knowing who she was referring to, he laid his hand against the small of her back and pushes her forward gently.

"Greta, I would like you to meet my cousin, Haru Shibuya. Haru, this is my daughter, Greta."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Haru." Greta greeted with a little curtsey.

"It's nice to meet you too. And please, just Haru. I'm only two years younger than Yuri and I don't want to feel old." Haru chuckled. Greta blushed slightly, but laughed along with him. He reminded her a little like her Papa in a way, albeit a little cold on the edges.

"Dinner is just ready. Come on, you all must be hungry by now." Greta chirped cheerfully, her spirits high at the return of her Papa.

"Is she the one you told me about?" Haru whispered lowly so nobody but Yuri could hear.

Yuri nodded, "Yeah, Greta who once pretended to be my daughter to assassinate me is now my adopted daughter."

"How ironic. Glad things turn out the way they did, huh?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

Dinner was quiet, the clinking of silverware on plates the only sound that could be heard in the dining room. It wasn't so just a few moments ago…

_**-Earlier on-**_

"_Oh Your Majesty!"_

'_Here we go again.' was Yuri's thought as he was crushed against none other than Lady Cecilia's bosom. This is becoming really uncomfortable._

"_Mother! Behave yourself, please!" Wolfram sighed with exasperation._

"_But Wolfie—,"she started but cut herself off when she spotted Haru._

"_Oh my," she said, letting go of Yuri before heading towards her new 'prey'. "Who is this cute young man? Hmmm?"_

_Feeling a little disturbed at the undeniably beautiful blond woman's behavior, he inched a step back to get back some personal space. "My name is Haru Shibuya, Madam," he said stiffly, discomfort apparent in his eyes. "I'm Yuri's cousin, it's an honor to meet the former Demon Queen –,"_

"_Oh so CUTE!!!" she gushed, glomping him and crushing him against her bosom while he struggled to get free. "Not only that, you're so polite too! And your eyes, they're so beautiful…."_

"_Mother!"_

"_Lady Celi! Haru, he's-,"_

"_He's starting to turn blue, Mother."(Conrad)_

_**-Back to present-**_

"I'm very sorry about that. I believe I haven't introduced myself. My name is Cecilie von Spitzveg, former Maou of Shin Makoku and mother to these three handsome young men. Now tell me, what type of person do you go for?" Cecilie said with a seductive tone, peering with half-lidded eyes over her wine glass.

"Mother, please! Why do you have to go for some ignorant commoner like him anyway?" Wolfram huffed.

"Wolfie, don't be rude. Since he's related to his Majesty, he's not exactly a commoner now, is he? I can see the similarities now, both of them are so cute!"

Yuri continued to eat his food, only paying half his attention to the conversation. _'Mum and Lady Celi will definitely hit it off if they get a chance to meet.'_ He shuddered as thoughts of squealing and dresses entered his mind. _'I hope not for a very long time.'_

He was startled out of his thoughts as Wolfram suddenly stood up, causing his chair to fall over and slammed his hands on the table. _'Why do I have this feeling of déjà vu?' _Yuri thought dryly before focusing on the commotion.

"Unacceptable! So what if he's a cute and Yuri's cousin? He isn't a double-black! Furthermore, his attitude surely demeans whatever royal blood is left in his veins! He is utterly disrespectful-,"

Yuri went to defend his cousin but Haru beat him to it.

"Lord von Bielefeld," he began, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I do not have any problems with giving respect as long as I have a reason to do so. But as far as I can see, you have not done anything to earn my respect or my trust for that matter. You claim that you are Yuri's fiancé and yet you don't act like one. You keep calling him a cheater and a wimp. If you really are his fiancé, then you of all people should know that he is not the type of person who would cheat or just simply flirt with other people. You yell at him for even showing the slightest interest in anybody he comes in contact with and allow your jealousy to cloud your judgement. Don't you have faith in your own king? How is that going to look to the people of the kingdom if the person closest to the king does not even have faith in him?"

The table went silent with stunned shock. Wolfram was trembling with suppressed rage, clenching his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white. Flustered at the sudden turn of events, Yuri was torn between giving Wolfram a worried glance and sending a disapproving look at Haru. What brought this on anyway?

"Should I continue? It's quite a list." Haru said nonchalantly. Yuri almost groaned. He's definitely pouring more oil into the raging flames than necessary.

Wolfram sneered. "That cocky attitude of yours will only bring you trouble. But I guess you can't help it, since that same tainted blood runs in both your father and mother's veins as well—urgh!"

Everything happened so fast then. One moment Haru and Wolfram were having a verbal battle, and the next moment found Haru on top of Wolfram with one hand gripping his neck and his other hand holding something against his throat.

"HARU! Wha-,"

"You can speak ill about me, or anyone else for that matter but never, and I mean never, ever insult my mother, my father or any of my family again. Understand?" Haru snarled quietly, a hint of warning in his voice. Feeling the cold metal against his neck, Wolfram could only nod his head mutely.

"Good." he said, getting off him. Wolfram immediately stood up and reached for his sword.

"You…You dare to threaten one of the nobles?!" he hissed in contempt.

Haru looked back at him with a bored look, "With what? A spoon?" As he said this, he held up the spoon he had swiped off the table earlier.

The situation would have been laughable if it wasn't so tense. Wolfram gaped at the spoon incredulously and sputtered, "Wh-wha-I mean-how-,"

"I'm full now. If anyone needs me, a certain someone would know where to look. Thanks for the meal."

And with that, he was gone. As the door clicked shut, Wolfram exploded.

Gwendal rubbed his temples, feeling an oncoming migraine. "Wolfram, control your temper." he ordered a little snappishly.

"But-,"

"Wolfram, enough."

Wolfram turned his head towards Yuri; his mouth already opened to rant and yell at him but was immediately snap shut. He felt a little fear as the warmth usually present in his eyes is now replaced with stern disapproval. It's almost like being face-to-face with Yuri in 'Maou' mode.

"I will not say that Haru is not in the wrong, what he did is uncalled for. But you, you insulted his mother _and_ father! _What were you thinking?_ Haven't you learn the last time you insulted _my_ mother?? How would you feel if someone else insulted _your_ mother?"

Feeling ashamed, and yet a little hurt that Yuri would defend his cousin more than him; he let his pride take over. He sniffed indignantly, "I was only saying what I have observed and conclude. I…just went a little carried away, that's all."

"Wolfram…," Yuri said quietly, hesitating. "His father died in an accident and his mother....she killed herself right in front of his eyes. Any insult to them is like dishonoring the dead to Haru and it brings him pain. Now could you see why he was angry?"

Wolfram could only stand there, speechless. Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter bowed their heads in sympathy, Greta's hands was over her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears while Lady Celi wrapped her arms around her in comfort, her own eyes showing her deep sorrow and understanding.

"I-I didn't k-know, Yuri." Wolfram manages to croak out.

"Of course you don't. Nobody told you. Just…refrain yourself from mentioning them, ok?" Yuri said, his hands reaching for the door handle.

"Your Majesty?"

"It's Yuri."

"Yes, Yuri. Where are you going?"

"To search for Haru. I haven't given him a piece of my mind yet." he smiled at Conrad though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yuri…?" Worried. Concern.

Yuri paused for a moment, then without turning back answered to the unasked question, "I'm alright, Conrad. I'll explain as much as I can later. Goodnight."

And with that, the door shut for the second time.

Nobody said anything for a moment.

"Wolfram…."

"I know, I know. I messed up…"

* * *

Moonlight shined its way through a high window, lighting up a silhouette standing there amidst the darkness of a vast room. The silhouette cocked its head a little, as if thinking of something highly interesting. The door to the room was slammed open and rustling of a cloak could be heard as another figure rushed into the room and kneeled before the silhouette, panting and out of breathe.

"Well?"

"They're back this time, sir."

"Oh? That's wonderful. Continue your task and await further orders."

"Understood, sir."

After the figure left the room, the silhouette went to an enormous bookshelf that was in the room. Trailing its fingers along the spines of each book, it finally found the book it was looking for and carefully took out a heavy, ancient book. Flipping through the yellowing pages, it finally rested on a page with a picture of two girls.

"Soon, after so many centuries of waiting, I'll have what I want in my grasp and no one will stop me."

Deep, chilling laughter rang throughout the room and out into the open air, the population of both race blissfully unaware of the impending doom coming their way.

* * *

I finished it! Again, I'm sorry for the very late update but I hope you enjoyed it. 'Till next time! Pls remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5 Understanding Oneself

**Shdwlight: **Hi everyone! I'm so, so sorry for the late update. The past few weeks had been really hectic for me and I'm already dead on my feet. Please forgive me! Anyway, here is the story so enjoy everyone. In the meantime, I'll be reading Kuroshitsuji…^-^

**Disclaimer: **I'm seriously thinking of getting someone to do this for me. I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, only the OC character. Now shoo, people are trying to read here.

Dreams of Amber

Chapter 5: Understanding Oneself and Each Other

Yuri found himself, after minutes of wandering around, in front of large double-wooden doors leading to the old library. Grasping the handle, he opened the door slowly and peeked inside for any sign of his cousin.

'_From what I know, back on Earth he's always holed up in his room reading his books. So it should make sense that he's going to be in the library.' _Yuri mused to himself as he weaved through the maze of bookshelves towards the tall window that he frequent to when he wanted to be by himself. Suddenly he doubled over in pain; his head feeling like it was about to cracked into two. Uttering a small cry as another wave of pain hit him, he clutched onto something when his knees almost gave way underneath him. What is happening?

A subconscious part of his being felt itself being submerged into something that felt like water, and when he opened his eyes a small figure which is that of a little girl appeared, sitting by a small window with a book in her lap. Through the haze of pain, Yuri was almost overwhelmed with a sense of familiarity, affection and…longing? The girl turned her head in his direction but all he could make out when he was pulled back was long black hair and vibrant aqua eyes.

Yuri snapped his eyes opened, gasping to catch his breath as if he just surfaced from the water. Leaning against the bookshelf for support, he gazed unseeingly up at the ceiling, tired and confused by recent events. _'What the heck was that?' _he thought '_Who was that girl I saw? And why do I get the feeling that I know her? Ugh, too many questions in one day. Why me?' _He groaned.

"Yuri-san? Yuri-san? YURI!"

Startled, Yuri looked up into concern golden-amber feline eyes. "Haru!"

Haru held out his hand and grasped onto Yuri's firmly as he pulled him up, steadying him as Yuri swayed a little. "What happened? I heard you cry out and I thought –,"

Yuri cut him off with a wave of his hand, "It's nothing, just tripped over something. I'm fine, really." he added reassuringly as Haru continued to look at him, unconvinced.

"Well…if you say so." Haru said though his voice was still laced with doubt. Then he smirked at Yuri. "Though I wouldn't be surprise, seeing the kind of person you are."

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean!" Yuri huffed out indignantly. Haru didn't answer, his eyes showing his amusement as he beckoned him to the window seat ahead of them. That reminded Yuri of the reason he was looking for his cousin.

Once they have sat down comfortably though, he didn't know what to say. He shifted slightly, opening his mouth before closing it again. Finally he took a deep breath, "Haru, you – I mean – are you alright?"

Golden-amber eyes widened a little in shock, remaining silent until he averted his eyes to the window, the moonlight shining down upon his head like a silver halo. He then spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "I'm fine, Yuri. But… I don't think that's the question you wanted to ask."

Yuri grimaced a little at that. It was true in a way. "Am I that easy to read?"

Haru glanced over at him for a second before looking back out again. "Not really, there are times that I don't understand what you're thinking, as if you are trying to hide something from me…" Yuri looked surprise and a little guilty at that. "I won't call it sixth sense or being an empathetic, only that most things are clear to you if you looked closely enough."

"Look, I'm sorry I - ,"

"Yuri, there's nothing for you to be sorry about. I did not expect you to tell me _everything_ of your past. Some things are not meant to be told so easily, especially those close to the heart.

"Is that why you…?"

"My behavior towards the blond jerk? Yeah, for the most part. For that, I am sorry."

Yuri shook his head. "I apologize on Wolfram's behalf as well. He shouldn't have said those things to you."

Haru snorted in slight contempt. "_He_ should apologize instead of having someone do it for him. His pride might be his downfall if he isn't careful."

They both looked out the window together, not really seeing, too lost in their own thoughts. Enjoying the comfortable silence around them, it was broken when Yuri blurted out, "You know, this is the first time you spoke more than two sentences in a decent conversation." Haru turned to stare at him, an eyebrow raised in question. Yuri's face turn a few interesting shades of red before ducking his head to hide his embarrassment accompanied with a mumbled, "Forget I said that."

Haru couldn't help but chuckle which earned him an adorable pout in return. His eyes then turn thoughtful, letting a weary sigh escaped his lips, suddenly looking older than he should. "Looks like I'm not the only one who noticed."

"Huh?" was the only reply a confused Yuri could come up with.

"Tell me Yuri. What do you think of me when we first met?"

Taken aback by the unexpected question, he stammered. "Um – well, I – what I mean is…," he trailed off as Haru's sharp gaze clearly show no room for arguments.

He sighed. "You seem cold, apathetic. You close off when people tried to talk to you, as if you don't want them to get too close to you, holding yourself away at arms length. But…" Yuri hesitated.

"But…?"

"...your eyes tell a different story altogether."

Haru laughed albeit a little bitterly. "One's eyes are the window to their souls eh? I never could cover up my emotions, making me an open book."

"That doesn't mean it makes you any easier to read." Yuri muttered.

He let a small smile grace his face but dropped it just as quickly as it appeared. "How much do you know about my family?"

"Not much, to be honest. I didn't even know I _had _relatives until my Mum sprang it in my face."

"Do you want to know?"

Surprise, Yuri searched his eyes for any signs of humour or mockery. Seeing none, he felt torn. A part of him was _dying _to know more about his complex cousin, and yet the other part…

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't really have to. We can talk about this another time when you're ready - ,"

"I don't _have_ to, I _want _to. Besides, you told me most of your past, it's only fair that I do the same. Granted, I won't be telling all of it but one day, for sure." he promised. "And no buts." he added when Yuri opened his mouth. Satisfied, he got into a more comfortable position and started.

"I think Aunt Jennifer already told you that I had an older brother. Ryu nii-chan was...well, he was the most annoying person I have ever met. He loves to get into trouble, always pulling pranks and dragging me into his mess. If we got caught, he would just laugh it off saying it was so everyone had fun." The adoration in his voice did not escaped Yuri's attention. "It was so hard to stay mad at him. Troublemaker he was called, and yet the first person who will come to my aid if someone so much as look at me the wrong way. I wish you could have met him. You would have like him."

"Otou-san collects books, old and new, for a living. He loved books just as much as I do. Any chance he got, he would take me to the nearest library and showed me every genre from horror, fantasy, mystery, philosophy to god forbid, _and romance_. We would read together by the window, like now, or observe the people walking by, guessing what they're going to do later by looking at their features and body language." Haru laughed, rare and bell-like in quality. "Sometimes we're so into our game; okaa-san had to drag us back so we could eat!"

Yuri smiled at the joyful spark in Haru's eyes, silently waiting for him to continue.

"Okaa-san...she was beautiful, sweet and I swear she has a way with flowers! Every flower she planted is sure to grow under her care. Everytime after dinner we will sit in our yard surrounded by flowers of every kind, watching as another day goes by. The only time okaa-san didn't care for her flowers is when she had me and Ryu nii-chan, and..."Haru took a deep ragged breath. "And when otou-san and Ryu nii-chan d-died in that accident. She just stopped caring after that."

Yuri didn't know why he did it, but the sight of Haru looking so broken made him reach out, grab his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Haru stiffened at the contact. For one tense moment, neither move or said a word. Then slowly he relaxed into the embrace and cried. All his sorrows and heartache flow out from watery amber eyes like sparkling diamonds, clutching onto the back of Yuri's uniform in a vain attempt to rein in his emotions. Yuri held him gently as his sobs finally died down to sniffles, giving him time to arrange his scattered thoughts.

"Sorry about the waterworks." Haru smiled shakily, giving one last sniff.

Yuri gave him a squeeze before letting go. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. This is hard on you as it is. Tell me the rest at your own pace, alright?"

Haru nodded. "Okay."

Yuri took one glance out the window and stood up, stretching the kinks in his body. "It's getting late, we should get to bed."

"You go on ahead. I need a few more moments to myself."

Understanding, Yuri was about to turned the handle when Haru stopped him. "Yuri?"

"Yes?"

"Another reason that I provoked Wolfram is because I...envy him."

Stunned silence.

Haru sighed. "He has something that I've lost and could never get back. A mother who loves him, brothers who care for him...I just wish he realize how lucky he is, not just close his eyes to it solely because of the prejudice between demons and humans. Something so precious shouldn't be taken for granted."

"I'm sure deep down he knows, just having some trouble showing it."

"...Goodnight Yuri. Thanks for listening."

"It's no problem. Anytime you need me, just give a shout. Goodnight Haru."

As the door clicked shut Haru wrapped his arms around his body, a lone tear trailing down his face.

_'I swore not to get too close and yet I bared myself more than I intended. Everything is happening so fast. Yuri, don't you know how afraid I am?"_

Yuri let out a sigh when the door clicked shut. He stood there for a while, yawning as the day took its toll on his exhausted body. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at something in the shadows.

"You can come out now you know."

A silhouette emerged and stepped into the light. Conrad smiled as another yawn escaped Yuri's lips. "You have become more alert I see."

Yuri shrugged. "Not really, just have a feeling that you're nearby. So, I assume you heard everything?"

"I'm sorry, it was not my intention to eavesdrop on your conversation."

"It's alright. Besides, I think I will need all the help I can get. Things are getting really complicated here."

"I couldn't agree more. Would you like me to escort you back to your room Yuri?"

"Umm...actually, is it alright if I sleep somewhere else? I don't feel like getting kicked out of my own bed again."

Conrad raised his eyebrows a little in surprise, then understanding he nodded and led his king to his quarters. Neither said a word throughout the time they had to stop by Yuri's room for clothes and back to Conrad's room. Once there they set about preparing themselves for bed, Conrad politely averting his eyes to give Yuri some privacy when he changed. It was only when Yuri was comfortably snug under the covers did he finally popped the question running through his head.

"Conrad, what do you think about Haru?"

Pausing in the middle of folding his uniform, Conrad contemplated the question thoughtfully. Should he tell him? He did say that he will explain his thoughts later. Decided, he sat down on the bed beside Yuri and spoke carefully.

"When your cousin came out from the fountain, I thought he was a threat as my instincts were telling me that something was _off_. Knowing that he is your cousin made me wonder how come we, The Great One and the Demon King on Earth, failed to know of any living relatives of your family."

"I didn't know either until my Mum told me. The only time we met was when we were kids, and that was the last time Mum ever saw them until now."

"And earlier on, while we were riding back, a sense of foreboding washed over me when I thought about your cousin. As if your cousin's presence had triggered something bad. If I may be blunt, I don't think we shouldn trust him. At least, not until he has proven himself."

Yuri looked quietly into Conrad's serious light brown eyes, thinking over what he just heard. Conrad was a little anxious that his opinion might have cause some unnecessary worry in Yuri but he had made a promise to not keep away anything that might be related to the Maou. The silence stretched on and still Yuri didn't say a word.

"Your Majesty?"

"Murata said the same thing too."

That has thrown Conrad a little out of the loop. "His Emminence?"

"Murata told me to be careful around Haru. He too had sensed something strange about him and told me not to trust him so easily. Still! He's been through so much already. Back on Earth, he rarely talk or smile, heck he didn't even show that his whole life effected him! But when he talked about his family he was happy, he even cried for them and - and - ," Yuri rambled, clearly distraught.

"Shhh..." Conrad soothed as he brought the teen king into a hug on his lap. A faint trace of pink was dusted across his face and Yuri thanked god that the lighting was dim enough to cover it. He laid his head onto his guardian's shoulder and breathed in; an earthy musky scent mixed with sweat and something uniquely Conrad entering his nose. His eyes drooped a little as he yawned again, reminding him of his tired state.

"Rest, Yuri. We'll talk about this some other time." Conrad said, tucking Yuri in before standing to take his leave.

"Conrad?"

"Yes, Yuri?"

"Back at the library, I had a vision."

Hands stopped mid-button as the words sinks in. "A vision?"

"Yeah, it was strange. All I saw was a little girl with long black hair and eyes of the most beautiful shade of aqua."

"Are you sure that's what you saw? Nothing else?" Conrad questioned. He heard about maidens serving the Great One having the rare gift of sight, looking into the past and future in case of any impending doom that might affect their country. Famous phrophecies were made by those same maidens though their generation had died out as many centuries pass. _'So how is it that the Maou has what the maidens of The Great One have? It's not possible...'_

"Mmmm...yeah. Conrad, please don't...tell anyone...yet. I don't...want them...to worry..." Yuri managed to say, his mind drifting deeper into sleep's embrace.

"As you wish." Conrad replied but it went unheard, soft snores emitting from Yuri's parted lips.

Warm gentle brown eyes watched on as the young Maou slept, taking in every peaceful feature that only comes during sleep. He adjusted the blankets to ensure that it will keep him warm and comfortable, his hand reaching out only to hesitate, then finally touched a smooth cheek, carressing it as Yuri's face turned towards the touch.

"Sleep well, Yuri." Conrad whispered. He leaned in and kissed him on the forehead before adjusting the blankets one more time. He then stride towards the door and opened it.

The door clicked shut. Footsteps slowly faded away as it walked further away from the room.

And all was quiet.

* * *

Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming along. Stacks of paperwork lay neatly on his desk, a far cry from the mountainous pile earlier during the day, ready to be read and signed by the Maou himself. _'So why am I doing this again? Oh right...'_

The Maou has matured as years passed under the guidance of Gunter and Conrad. He was able to do all the paperwork without any help or even whined about it though if presented with the chance to escape he would take it in a heartbeat. So why _did _he take up the Maou's duty today? _'It was either that or become Anissina's guinea pig.'_ He visibly shuddered as images after torturous images flashed through his mind.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. Composing himself he called out "Enter", thinking that it was either one of his soldiers, Gunter or Gisela. He definitely wasn't expecting the person that is now standing reluctantly in his doorway into his office.

"How may I help you this late into the night, erm..." he trailed off, not knowing which proper title to call him by.

"Haru would be fine. Do you mind if I...stayed here for the night?" At the raised eyebrow, he quickly continued. "I won't bother you. I'll just sit here and read my book." As if to prove his point further, he sat down on the nearest chair and quietly took out his book to read. Feeling the other's gaze still on him he looked up, amber eyes clashing with blue and simply said, "I can't sleep."

Gwendal actually gulped a little as those wide sparkling golden-amber eyes continued to stare at him, immediately looking back down onto his desk and fiddled around with the papers scattered on his desk, feeling a little flustered. For what seem like the thousandth time, he cursed his affinity for all things cute, especially with one that looks like a small cute black kitten...

_'Argh! Not the right time now!' _"I don't see why not." he replied, patting himself mentally on sounding relatively calm.

Haru nodded and went back to his book. All that could be heard in the room was the scratching of the quill against paper. Gwendal took a peek from the corner of his eye. Haru, wearing a light blue pajamas with faint traces of white of some indistinguishable pattern, had tucked his feet underneath him, his eyes solely concentrating on the book. Gwendal zeroed in on his lips when a little pink tongue came out and lick it but hit himself mentally, shaking his head vigorously to get rid of the thoughts that intruded into his mind.

"Is everything alright Voltaire-san?" Haru questioned.

"No, no, everything's fine. Just a little tired."

It's definitely going to be a long, long month...

* * *

Well, good? No good? Please review! And again sorry for the late update!


	6. Chapter 6 Dawn

**Shdwlight: **Well, here I am with another chapter! I know, I know, this was a late update but I have exams! T-T Anyway, big thanks to those who has reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate it, gives me the initiative to continue and all that. Hey, anyone watch Kuroshitsuji? It's so awesome, with yaoi goodness to boot! I also recommend Gintama, its soooo funny! Oooo, and also Natsume Yujin-Cho! Okay, I'm really rambling here, on with the story!

**Pairings: **Hmm…who knows? Ok, it's Yuuram, GwenHaru and ConJozak. How does that sound? And who wants who to be seme? ^,^

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Kyou Kara Maou and that's that.

* * *

Dreams of Amber

Chapter 6: Dawn

_**Soft pattering of feet against the stone floors echoed through the dark, dank hallways of the castle, paintings and tapestries of every colour imaginable, depicting legends of old doing nothing to cover up the dreary dull grey walls.**_

Where am I? Someone's running…who?

_**Breathing heavily through her nose, long, pale blue hair billowing behind her as she ran, catching sight of a single, dark cherry wood door with holy plants and inscriptions carved into the frame. Joy and anticipation washed over her as pale, rosy hands reached out for the doorknob.**_

Who is she? So familiar...why was she running? What's behind the door that's so important?

_**The door opened with ease, revealing a lavish room which is surprisingly scarce, adorned only with a bed, a dresser and a wardrobe, all of simple quality, along with another door that leads to the bathroom. The only thing befitting of its gilded splendour was the tall, wooden bookcase carved with intricate details of tales long past all over and a large window set into an alcove with comfortably cushioned window seat.**_

_**Bright sunlight shone through the window unto a small, delicate-looking figure lying in bed with a book in hand; long, lustrous, ebony black hair framing a soft, round face of pale ivory currently etched with serious concentration, eyes of aquamarine that danced from moss green to deep azure under the light as it darted from page to page, seemingly unaware of the intruder in her room.**_

It's the girl from before, from my vision...

_**The pale, blue-haired girl sneaked up to the bed, crouching down at the edge, ready to leap onto her 'unsuspecting' victim, only to stop midway when a clear, melodic voice rang through her ears like bells. "What do you think you're doing here?" asked the black-haired girl, not once looking up from her book.**_

What is going on? Why am I seeing this?

_**The other pouted at her spoiled 'surprise', settling it by flopping onto the bed which caught the girl's attention; stern, amused aquamarine meeting glazed, mischievous sky blue.**_

"_**Don't be that way, it's been a while since we last played and I really, really missed you. And since you're always cooped up in this room reading your books, I thought I dropped by and be your playmate for today. What is it that you're reading this time, anyway?"**_

_**The black-haired girl sighed as she shut her book with a snap. "'**_**Tales and Legends of the Gifted Sights**_**', and by 'dropping by', you don't mean that you ran away from your studies again, did you?" **_

_**Sheepish laughter confirmed her suspicions, making her shake her head in exasperation. "And this is the same girl who proclaims that she will become the best healer in the whole, entire kingdom. When that time does come, do remind me not to be your first patient."**_

"_**Don't be mean." she huffed. "I **_**will **_**become a healer and when I do, I can find ways to cure you. You'll be healthy and strong in no time at all! Why, imagine all the things we could do then." she said happily to her bedridden companion, oblivious to the deep sorrow found in her eyes.**_

Why does she look so sad?

"_**You know, he won't be please to know that you ran away from your tutors, **_**again, **_**especially to come here." she whispered, running her hands through pale blue hair as two pair of eyes glanced out the window, watching as evening slowly approached.**_

Who is 'he'?

"_**Tutors...their sole existence is to bore you to death and make your ears bleed." The pale-haired one grumbled, ignoring as the other rolled her eyes at her statement. She turned to her playmate, her face losing its playfulness for once. "You still won't tell me why I'm not suppose to be here in the first place, much less even know?" she whispered softly, reaching out to intertwine her hand in hers.**_

"_**It is not the right time for it."**_

The right time for what?

"_**When is the right time?"**_

When is it?

"_**Soon."**_

How soon is soon?

"_**That's what you always say! I hate it when you do this; both he **_**and**_** you are keeping secrets from me, secrets that I have the right to know as well."**_

How many secrets are there?

"_**Perhaps, but I have no control over this than I do over my condition."**_

"_**Is it because…you don't trust me?" Hurt. **_

Why won't you tell her?

"_**No, it's not that at all! You…don't know how much this pains me that I couldn't tell you but it's because of the risk involved that I must keep you safe! To keep everyone safe!"**_

Safe from what?

"_**But I don't understand…"**_

Neither do I.

"_**Everything will be explained, but now you must go. They're coming**__."_

Who's coming?

"_**NO! I don't want us to be pull apart any longer! I won't!"**_

"_**Don't be a fool! Quick, take the passageway, hurry!"**_

"_**But - ,"**_

"_**You know the consequences should he find out, now GO!"**_

"_**Promise me that we will see each other again."**_

"_**This isn't the time - ,"**_

"_**Promise!"**_

"_**Alright, I promise. Go, they're at the door!"**_

_**The black-haired girl watched as the passageway closed, aquamarine eyes shining with an infinite beautiful sadness in them.**_

"_**I'm going to miss you and for that I'm sorry…Julia."**_

Julia? Is this Julia's memory? Why is she showing this to me? What is the connection between them?

'**All will be revealed so do not fear, the other me.'**

I don't understand this at all…

'**But beware, for danger is approaching so please, stay close to her. Stay close to her and protect her when I couldn't before.'**

What do you mean? What danger? Wait, please don't go Julia! What is going on? Who is 'her'? Julia!

'**Protect…her…Yuri…'**

**Yuri…**

_Yuri…_

"YURI!!"

Yuri's eyes snapped opened, taking in big gulps of air as if he just ran two miles non-stop, and covered in cold sweat. For a moment he felt disorientated, not recognizing his surroundings until Conrad's concern face came into his view. Without a word, he sat Yuri up and propped him against his pillow, handing him a glass of water which Yuri drank in relief.

"Is everything alright? Should I get Gisela to…?"

"No, no, everything's fine. Really, Conrad, I'm alright." he added in reassurance to Conrad's unconvinced face. "I just…had a very strange dream, that's all."

"About Julia?"

Yuri's head jerked up, eyes still groggy with sleep widening in surprise. "How did you - ,"

"I came in after my rounds to wake you up when I saw you thrashing around in your sleep, murmuring her name all the while." Conrad held Yuri's gaze, light brown with silver specks gentle and warm though his face was hard and serious. "What happened in your dream, Yuri? Can you tell me?"

"I…" Yuri stopped, his face scrunched up in deep thought. He tried to remember but every traces of his dream faded away like smoke, leaving behind only echoes and illusions. He shook his head, "It's no good, I…can't remember, just a lot of colours and voices here and there though I don't know what they're saying. Oh! Along with the girl I saw in my vision yesterday."

"The girl? The one you said had black hair and aquamarine eyes?"

Yuri nodded. "The same one. It seems that she's…important to Julia, because she asked me to stay close to her, to protect her, from what she did not say. All she said was that danger is near." He clutched the blue pendant he wore underneath his shirt, feeling troubled. When he felt a large, warm hand on top of his, he looked up with a faint flush on his face, confusion evident in wide onyx eyes.

"Yuri, please remember that you're not alone in this. We will be at your side should you need help, and we will find a solution, together." Conrad said, smiling. Yuri couldn't help but smiled back as well.

"Thank you, Conrad." he replied softly. Conrad nodded before standing up.

"Now, I believe it's almost time for breakfast. If we don't go now, Gunter will be most…upset, as well as Wolfram though more so since you didn't sleep in your own bedroom last night."

Yuri chuckled a little at that. "What a way to start my morning."

* * *

Yuri had barely stepped into the dining chamber when he was swept into a whirl of lavender.

"Good morning, Heika!" Gunter cried, nuzzling him happily. Yuri, feeling a little smothered, turned pleading eyes in Conrad's direction. After all this time, he still couldn't get use to Gunter's over-enthusiastic hugs though they were a little bearable. Keyword: _a little._

"Gunter, is his Majesty's breakfast ready?" Conrad asked, once again successfully putting a stop to Gunter's 'hugs-of-death' (as Yuri likes to put it).

"Why, of course! Right this way, your Highness." Gunter gestured, steering him to his chair. Yuri looked around the table only to find Gwendal present. "Where is everyone anyway?"

The doors slammed open, cutting off whatever answer from Gunter, and everyone watched as a grouchy, blond prince made his way to the table with Greta in tow, either oblivious or just unaffected by his behavior.

Her face lit up and chirped happily, "Good morning, Papa!"

"Good morning to you too, Greta." he greeted back, one eye trained on the blond prince warily, beating down the urge to bolt and duck for cover at Wolfram's stormy expression.

Yuri braced himself for the usual fiery insults and the thousands of questions that he's going to be pelt with, only to gape in surprise when the blond just sat himself down beside Yuri without a word. He glanced around to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Well, looks like he isn't the only one shocked by Wolfram's sudden change, judging by the few open jaws and wide eyes.

'_Can't blame them, really. Wolfram going a day without calling me a wimp or a flirt is a miracle in itself.' _Yuri thought as he tapped Wolfram's shoulder. "Hey, Wolfram, are you feeling…okay?"

Wolfram looked confused. "I'm fine, Yuri. Why?"

"Well…how to put it…you just seem more…more…mellow today?" Yuri questioned, and then quickly amended, "Wait, I don't think that's the right word. Not to say it isn't a good thing, I mean, before you were…erm…it wasn't exactly that bad either but err, wait, what I mean is –,"

Wolfram put his hand against Yuri's mouth, silencing Yuri from going any further. "I get it. I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

Yuri frowned, pulling Wolfram's hand away. "Is it about what Haru said yesterday?"

Wolfram gave a derisive snort. "Hmph, as if I would spare my thoughts thinking about your commoner of a cousin, though…I guess I should give you credit for having someone like him."

Yuri grinned. "Is that a compliment? For Haru, no less." he teased. Wolfram shot him a glare.

"Don't push it. I still haven't asked you where you were last night." Yuri gave a sheepish chuckle when he suddenly realized something.

"Hey, where is Haru anyway? Breakfast is going to get cold if he doesn't hurry up. Has anybody seen him?" Yuri asked, worried. He didn't notice Gwendal's shoulders stiffen at the mention of his name, though someone else did.

"I thought I saw him last in Gwendal's office." Conrad said 'innocently', flashing an amuse smile as his usually stoic brother scowled darkly.

**--*A few hours ago*--**

"_Gwendal, are you in…here…again…" Conrad trailed off, staring at the scene in front of him in astonishment._

_The dark grey-haired man was fast asleep in his chair, his head resting in his hand while being supported by his elbow. There was nothing unusual about that since Gwendal was known to work late especially when it comes to avoiding being Anissina's guinea pig. No, what had shock Conrad to silence is a little bundle of something – or someone – curled on his lap. He lifted the covers a little and smirked when he saw who it was. He shook Gwendal's shoulder gently._

"_Gwendal, Gwendal wake up." Conrad whispered._

_The man stirred slightly before his eyes blinked open, reluctant to leave the comforting warmth that he was engulfed in for the first time in his entire lifetime. His cobalt blue eyes focus blearily on his grinning half-brother and he frowned. _

"_What are you grinning about, Conrart?" he snapped irritatingly, wincing a little as he work out the kinks in his neck. He subconsciously notice that the warmth he had been experiencing during his sleep was still there but his mind was unusually slow in processing this fact in his half-asleep state today. _

_If it was possible, Conrad's grin grew wider, his eyes closed so Gwendal wouldn't see the expression in them. "Why, nothing at all, Gwendal. I just came in to wake you up when I saw the...'kitten'…in your lap. I must say, it's an adorably rare sight."_

'_Kitten?' Gwendal thought, looking down his lap in puzzlement only to freeze and blush bright red, much to Conrad's further amusement. There, on his lap, was none other than Haru; wrapped in a thin blanket, snoozing away peacefully on Gwendal's chest. His blush went a few shades deeper as said boy snuggled closer, mumbling "Warm…" before going back to dreamland._

_Ignoring the smirk that he just _knew _was on Conrad's face, he tried to shake Haru awake, which he eventually finds prove to be a difficult task in itself. "Haru, Haru it's time to wake up." When he still received no response after a few more tries, he said a little louder, "Haru, wake up!"_

"_Five more minutes…" Haru mumbled sleepily, finally waking up though his eyes was half-lidded and his head was still resting on Gwendal's chest. Conrad couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's predicament. _

_Haru yawned, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, looking at Conrad and then at the flustered Gwendal, before looking down at himself. "Oh, sorry about that." he drawled as he got off Gwendal's lap, not looking the least bit embarrassed._

"_What were you doing on Gwendal's lap, Haru?" Conrad asked curiously. Haru grabbed his book that was on the chair he was sitting on last night and gave a shrug._

"_I was cold." he said nonchalantly. When he all he got was confused stares, he explained. "I tend to sleepwalk when I'm cold. It happens sometimes."_

"_I…see."_

"_Well, if that's all, I'll be going now. Sorry for all the trouble." Haru bowed to the two men in the room and then he was gone._

_Conrad eyed his brother with a mischievous smile, turning to walk out as well. "I bet you're feeling oh so cold yourself. Right, Gwendal?"_

_He slipped out just in time before a bottle of ink smashed against the doorway, all the while laughing at the sight of an angry, blushing brother. _

--***Back to present*--**

"Gwendal's office? What was he doing there?" Yuri asked in surprise.

"He was reading in my office when he fell asleep." Gwendal answered, glaring at Conrad as if daring him to state otherwise.

Yuri looked thoughtful when suddenly he slapped a palm to his face, startling everyone around the dining table. "Your Majesty?!"

"How could I forget? Did you see where he was heading, Gwendal?" Puzzled, Gwendal shook his head.

"I think he went to the bathrooms." Conrad supplied helpfully.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Yuri called out before leaving through the doors. Everyone was silent.

"What was that all about?" Wolfram muttered.

A few minutes later, the doors opened for the third time that day to reveal the young Soukoku dragging a sleeping Haru by the collar. He looked up at everyone's bewildered faces and rubbed his head with his free hand, embarrassed.

"He's not a morning person." he explained, before continuing to drag his cousin to his chair. "Honestly, first it was on the roof, then on the park bench, in the field, and now the bathroom!? It's dangerous and – Oh, for goodness sakes Haru, WAKE UP!" Yuri bonked his head in frustration.

Amber eyes blinked open, and –taking a glimpse of Yuri's exasperated expression – proceeded to stretch his body akin to that of a cat's. "Ohayou…"

"Good morning to you too, and breakfast is on the table." Yuri sighed, tucking into his food.

"Arigato for waking me up…"

"Yeah, but it's getting harder by the day. I wish there was an easier way to wake you up – I mean, not even the cold woke you up! Thank god it's only in the mornings though. Which reminds me, you didn't do anything strange while you were sleeping in Gwendal's office did you?

His question went unanswered as Gwendal choked on his food.

* * *

"What is the report?"

"So far, there haven't been any signs to show that it is really that person."

"Well, that won't do, now would it?"

"Sir?"

"Still, I guess it's a little early to hope for any signs, but if that person doesn't show what I want, then we'll just have to give some motivation, wouldn't you agree? And I just had the perfect one in mind…"

* * *

Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter sat around the meeting table in silence, mulling over what Yuri told them of his vision in the library and his dream last night. Yuri broke the uneasy tension with a groan.

"So guys, any ideas what might be going on with me?"

"Well, we can definitely rule out the probability that you have only what the temple maidens have which is Sight since you mention Julia. What you saw in the library was probably a piece of her memory, and you saw it because you have her soul." Wolfram said.

"What about the girl Julia asked me to protect? Any idea who she is?"

"As far as I know, I have never seen anybody that matches your Highness description in the demon kingdom, nor have I come across any records about her that might be related to the Wincott family." Gunter replied.

"Does that mean we have to…"

"Yes, it looks like we will be paying a visit, though it is probably ideal to have a second opinion on this."

"I couldn't agree more, Lord Von Voltaire." a new voice spoke up.

"Murata! How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you told them about those visions you saw. And I came here to talk about Haru."

"This isn't about how he shouldn't be trusted and I have to stay away from him for my own safety is it?" Yuri said suspiciously.

Murata smiled, pushing up his glasses. "On the contrary, I was going to suggest that you shouldn't stray too far from him."

"Huh? What's with the sudden change of heart?" ask Yuri with a puzzled frown.

Murata shrugged. "I think it's best to keep a closer eye on Haru, making it easier to keep tabs on him than pushing him away and not knowing what he's capable of."

"You still don't trust him, do you?" Yuri said sadly.

"It's more like I don't trust the power he possesses."

"Is that the reason why we've been feeling uneasy around him?" Conrad asked. Murata nodded.

"Shibuya, you know Shinou and part of his abilities, right?" Yuri nodded in affirmative, not seeing where this is going. Murata continued, "Well, that day by the temple fountain, Shinou tried to find out more about the strange aura that seems to flicker around Haru's own but was pushed back by some unseen force. To have been able to push Shinou away as if it was nothing shows that it is strong, probably as strong as Yuri's."

"Which means that Haru has majutsu as well correct? Then why is it strange?" Yuri asked. Murata didn't reply for a moment, before looking Yuri in the eye.

"It is uncontrolled. It is dangerous to have such raw power that is stronger than Shinou's and not have it under control, especially to the user if he is provoked. As for the strange part, didn't you notice how well he seems to grasp the demon language? Add to the fact that he could see Shinou when he's invincible to others. There is more to his power than just majutsu and we don't know what it is, not even Ulrike."

Everyone was shocked for a moment. Yuri looked worried.

"Of course, generally as a person, he's not as bad as it seems, and he's not the type to give in to his emotions so easily. One should give the other the benefit of the doubt, isn't that right, Shibuya?" Murata grinned, a twinkle of warmth in his eyes. Yuri grinned in relief.

"Well, I would help you all arrange a meeting with Ulrike so she could give you the finer details, especially about Shibuya's visions, though not today. She's busy meditating and the temple maidens will skin me alive if I so much as attempt to step in front of her door." he chuckled, waving his hand as he left the room.

Yuri stretched his hands above his head. "Glad that's over. In the meantime, aren't I supposed to go on a routine check over the kingdom today, Gunter?"

"As a matter fact, you're right, your Highness. I will prepare the horses immediately."

"And I'm going with you." Wolfram said firmly.

"When do you not? Hey, this is a good chance to give Haru a tour around the demon kingdom! I wonder where he is."

Outside the meeting room, Jozak was leaning against the wall, his legs crossed casually. "Ha ha, looks like the young master has a lot on his hands. Things are getting a whole lot interesting around here."

Unknown to him, a pair of amber eyes watched him from the distance, listening to every word that has been said.

* * *

Review please! Do you think I made Gwendal a little too OOC?


	7. Chapter 7 Step by Step

**Shdwlight: ****I'm so sorry for such a late update, but I have assignments to complete and my semesters timetable sucks! So please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kyou Kara Maou!**

Dreams of Amber

Chapter 7: Step by step

**Haru's P.O.V**

I breathed out, relaxing my muscles a little as I lay on the rooftop of the highest turret I can find. Letting the sun's rays wash over me, it would be oh-so-easy for me to take a nap right then and there if weren't for the fact that I need to sort out my thoughts first. So much has been happening in such a short time that it hardly makes any sense. Well, the fact that it seems to make sense to me in the first place is not making any sense.

First, I got pulled into a fountain and ended up being sucked into another world where an ancient feud existed between demons and humans. Then I got swords pointed at me, only to find out that not only is my baseball-loving cousin the Maou of Shin Makoku, he is also a fiancé to that blond jerk of a prince by accident as well as a father to young Greta. I saw the spirit of the Great One, who looks like an older version of Wolfram with blue eyes, beside Murata-san who is the Great Wise Man's reincarnation. I was introduced to his retainers; a frowning, strangely blushing man, a hyperactive advisor, Yuri's godfather and later a very, _very_ young-looking ex-demon queen and mother. I snapped when that disrespectful jerk insulted my parents and threatened him with a spoon – I couldn't help but snicker at the memory – which then later leads to me revealing a part of my past to Yuri and – much to my mortification – _cried _in front of him.

'_Way to go, Haru. You swear not to get too involve with anyone, not to burden them with your tears and look what happened. Weak…' _I mentally berated myself. '_No matter, what's done is done. Yuri has a part in my life now and I can't afford to lose him, not after what happened to them. All because of me…' _I groaned, ignoring the unshed tears pricking my eyes._ 'So weak…I need to get stronger.'_

My mind brought me back to the meeting that I eavesdrop on. Okay, I wasn't supposed to but I was curious! And besides, it was worth it in the end. Well, kind of. Those visions Yuri had didn't really make any sense and what did Wolfram mean when he said this 'Julia' is a part of Yuri? I can figure that out later in the library. Then Murata-san mentioned my 'raw, unstable power' that could rival Yuri's own. That got my attention alright. If I remembered correctly, Yuri did mention that in this world you could use magic or majutsu as they call it. If I can control this power that is inside of me, I can become strong…

I rubbed my temples. Great, I could just feel a migraine coming along. There are too many things that I do not understand in this world. Looks like I better start researching and possibly some training if I even want to make a heads start. I started to stretch, letting out a tired yawn.

'_A little nap wouldn't hurt now, right?' _I thought sleepily, just about to drift off into slumber…

"HARU! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I jerked up, startled by the loud voice. Looking over the edge of the roof, I saw none other than Yuri walking across the courtyard, with the blond jerk and Conrad at his heels. Wolfram looks irritable, probably from having to follow his fiancé all over the castle searching for me, while Conrad is his usual calm, smiling self. I resisted the urge to chuckle at Wolframs discomfort. Hey, I still don't like that blond jerk, especially when he's so close to Yuri.

As if he heard me, Yuri looked up and spotted me. "HEY HARU! GET DOWN HERE WOULD YOU? I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Probably about that tour he was talking about earlier. I shrugged and jumped down to the nearest roof beside me, sliding down before pushing off from the edge and grabbing onto a window ledge with both hands. I then kicked off and did a somersault, landing neatly in front of Yuri.

"_Showoff._" he muttered. I ignored it, dusting off invincible dust. "Why can't you just take the stairs? It won't kill you." he continued.

"So, what do want to talk about?" I asked, not answering his question. Yuri's face immediately brightens up with excitement. "Oh, I'm going on my customary trip around the kingdom, and I thought this would be the perfect chance to show you around. Care to join us?"

I turn over the suggestion in my head before nodding in agreement. "Sure, why not." This would be a perfect chance for me to snoop around and make a few inquiries. And I'm sure there's a book store somewhere in the kingdom…

"Great, let's get going then!" Yuri said happily as he walked away towards the castle's entrance, now engaged in a conversation with Conrad. I made to follow them when I notice Wolfram just standing there, watching me. Great, what now?

"Can I help you with something, Bielefeld-san?" I queried, crossing my arms with disinterest. Wolfram's cleared his throat and averted his eyes from mine in obvious discomfort. I perked my eyebrow at that. He proceeded to mumble something inaudibly. "Excuse me, what was that?"

He glared before looking away again. "I _said_ I apologize for my actions last night. It was unnecessary and rude of me to do so, I didn't have the right. Please forgive me for my behavior." I could feel my eyes widen a little in surprise. I admit, that was a little unexpected. Guess he isn't such a spoiled, prideful prince I see him as, huh? Not that I'll admit it, no way. He shifted which made me realize that I haven't responded yet.

"It's alright." This made him look at me with surprise, clearly not expecting me to forgive him so easily. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not the type to hold a grudge, just so you know. But I still hold true to what I said last night; you insult or hurt anyone I care for which includes Yuri, I won't hesitate to rip your spine and beat you with it!" I growled lowly at the last part, smirking smugly when he shivered with slight horror at that.

Quickly composing himself, Wolfram nodded once in a dignified manner, understanding and is that respect I see in his eyes? "Of course, the same goes for you. _I _won't hesitate to run my sword through you if _you_ happen to do the same, Haru."

I nod in acknowledgement to that. Finally, the prince shed his image of a spoiled brat though he'll put that back up when he's with Yuri. Relationships sure work differently in many strange ways, especially theirs. I mentally shake my head as I walk ahead towards where they are waiting. "Oh, and Bielefeld-san?"

"Yes?"

I can feel my smirk grew wider at my next sentence. "Just because you apologize, doesn't mean I'm going to easily let you go near Yuri now."

"WHAT!? WHY YOU –"

I laugh inwardly as he started shout profanities at me. Oh, I'm going to have so much fun…

* * *

"What did you do _this time_?" Yuri asked, exasperated as he led Ao alongside my horse.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered 'innocently', pointedly ignoring the heated glowers directed at the back of my head.

"_Haru_…"

"We just talked, nothing else."

"And everytime you do, something is bound to happen. Like how Wolfram is now glaring at you with fire coming out of his ears, his hand is twitching to reach for his sword and I actually heard him _with my own ears _on ways to torture you slowly! And that is all from 'just talking'!?"

I shrugged. Yuri could only sigh at my stubbornness. What can I say, it's in the family. "Can you at least tell me what is it you were talking about?"

"He apologized."

Yuri almost pulled his reins in shock. "Excuse me?"

I watched his face slack comically in utter astonishment, amused. "You heard me the first time, Yuri. He did just that and even threatened me if I ever lay a single finger on you. What a devoted fiancé you have there, don't you agree?"

"Well, I guess…" Yuri rubbed his neck and discreetly looked away, but not before I see a faint tinge of red across his cheeks. Now why is tha –

Oh.

_Oh…_

I actually have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from bursting out with laughter. I mean, I know that the blond jerk actually _cares, _even love my cousin but for Yuri to reciprocate it? And still do not know the other's true feelings, even after all the times they've been together? I couldn't help but find the situation really hilarious.

Yuri peered suspiciously into my eyes. "What are you laughing about?"

"I wasn't laughing, Yuri."

"Your eyes are laughing."

I looked at him strangely. He blushed when he realized the oddity of his sentence and proceeded to mumble incoherently to himself in explanation. I shook my head and tap his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Yuri, I understand. You've told me the night before, didn't you? That my eyes are the windows to my soul or some other philosophical quotes you were spouting out."

Yuri smiled. "Comes from being a Maou, perhaps." he joked.

We then ride in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company and the peaceful countryside scenery.

"Hey, Yuri?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you love Wolfram?"

This time Yuri really did jerk hard on his reins, almost making Ao rear up and throw him off. "WHAT!!!!!!!??????? WHAT SORT OF QUESTION IS THAT?????" he yelled, his face flushed a deep red – out of anger or embarrassment I can't tell.

"A yes or no question. So do you?" I prodded insistently. If it was even possible he went a few shades darker, his eyes darting back and forth as he tried to answer.

"Umm…w-well…I-I…y-I mean, I-I don't actually h-hate him or a-anything…w-what I'm trying to say is…" Yuri stammered, obviously struggling to sort out his confused emotions. It's clear that he's in denial about it, not use to the idea of loving the same gender. I grabbed his hand, instantly silencing him as he look at me with troubled, onyx eyes.

"Yuri, I'm sorry. No," I stated firmly, cutting off whatever protest he's about to make. "I didn't mean to put you through this, it wasn't my intention. But please know that whatever your choice, whichever path you wish to take, I'll accept it. As long as you're happy and have no regrets, I don't mind. It's the same for everyone here and back on Earth. Your happiness means so much to so many people, especially the people in your castle. So don't worry yourself too much, okay?"

Yuri stared at me for a few moments, and then relaxed, giving my hand a squeeze before letting go. "Yeah, I'll try." he smiled softly.

I smiled back then turn back to the front. "Putting all that aside, do you at least like Wolfram?"

"Yeah, I do." Yuri replied after a while. "Under that grumpy exterior of his, is a person who is loyal, brave and confident, who wouldn't hesitate to jump into battle if it's to protect his love ones. And don't tell him I said this, but those are one of his many qualities that I admire."

I smirk, using my bangs to cover my eyes. "Don't worry, I won't tell him…"

Yuri sighed in relief.

"…since he heard you anyway."

"W-WHAT!!??" Yuri shriek in mortification, immediately turning around to face a red-faced Wolfram. "Wolfram! Since when did you…"

"I saw _him,_" Here he glared at me. "Holding _your_ hand so I came over to see what's going on. I just didn't expect to hear you…" His blush has faded away but there was still a tinge of pink left. Yuri on the other hand, was blushing so deeply he almost turned purple.

"Um, yeah…about that…" Yuri started but was cut off when Conrad rode up to them.

"Heika, we're about to arrive at the kingdom village's entrance." Conrad said, unaware of the situation he had interrupted.

"Right, thanks Conrad and its Yuri." he replied distractedly. Taking another look at Wolfram, he led his horse ahead of the group. This snapped Wolfram out of his reverie, and seeing as how I wasn't moving to catch up, took advantage of it.

"Wait up, you wimp!"

"How many times did I tell you not to call me that?"

I watched them bicker at each other, as if what happened just a few minutes ago didn't happen. I was so deep in thought; I almost didn't notice that Conrad is now riding beside me.

"That was cruel of you." he said in mock reproach. I snorted.

"Even you notice too, right? Man, and here I thought Yuri was dense. Even Wolfram?"

Conrad smiled, his eyes showing nothing but fondness. "Only when it comes to Yuri. Both of them are so insecure with their feelings, more so for Heika, which makes them fear rejection more. Neither wants to lose the friendship that they have and have the other hate him for it. It's pretty understandable."

I stared at him. Something about the way he said it… "You have someone precious to you, don't you?"

He turns his gaze on me, for a moment looking startled before it was wiped away with a smile. "I have many precious people here, Haru, including Heika. But yes, I do have a particular precious someone, a precious someone who wormed his way into my life without my permission and got a hold of my heart."

I continued to watch him, watch as his light brown eyes are filled with so much love that it almost hurt to look. It reminds me of how Otou-san and Okaa-san looked at each other, how they looked at me before everything went so horribly wrong…

"I see." was all I could say. "That's good."

"What about you, Haru? Do you have a precious someone?"

Shit, why did he have to ask that? Oh wait, I started it. Darn. "I…I lost the ones I've known, and Yuri is all I have left."

"Haru…"

"Oh we're already here. Yuri, wait up!" I called out, not wanting to turn around and see the pity in his eyes. I've received enough to last me a lifetime and as far as I'm concern it's not getting me anywhere.

While I was riding away, I had a foolish thought. Not a thought, but a wish. About how I could leave everything behind me, leave my past in the dust like how I'm easily leaving Conrad behind. But that is just a foolish wish, made by those who has this naïve hope that everything would be alright if they just forget and pretend their life away.

Besides, the past will still come back to haunt you no matter how much you run.

* * *

Conrad watched as Haru rode away quickly, understanding and sympathy in his eyes when his attention was diverted to a familiar presence beside him.

"Smooth move, Captain. With just a few sentences you already had him running away from you." Josak teased.

Conrad frowned, and then gives a light whack to the back of Josak's head. "I'm not in the mood, Josak."

"Yeah, I could tell." Josak replied, this time able to dodge away from Conrad's hand. "That kid is pretty sharp for someone who has only been here for two days. And since when did that particular someone took your heart without permission? I was sure he asked."

"Oh, he did ask alright, right after he took it." Conrad retort back. Josak looked up at his Captain slyly.

"But you weren't complaining, were you?" he grinned, satisfied when he didn't receive a reply. "Thought so."

* * *

Yuri, Haru, Wolfram and Conrad, along with a few soldiers, went around the whole kingdom; with Yuri introducing the many sights as well as some traditions he knew behind it. By the time they were done, it was almost evening and they were wearily trudging towards their horses.

"I can't feel my feet." Yuri moaned out. Wolfram nods tiredly in agreement whereas Conrad still looks as fresh as if he just took a stroll. _'Oh how I envy that stamina of his sometimes…' _Yuri thought. He lifted his head up to look at Haru…

…only to realize he's not there.

"What the – where is Haru?" he look around frantically. Wolfram only huff in annoyance. "He probably just wandered off somewhere, he'll come back eventually. If he gets lost, it's his own fault for leaving."

"But…"

"If it will help, I can send for Josak and a group of men to search the area where he was seen last with us." Conrad suggested.

"Yes, please do so."Yuri replied. He watched as Conrad gives his orders to his men and Josak who just appeared out of nowhere.

'_Where are you, Haru?'_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Haru was walking down some random alley, looking around at some scattered stalls that were hidden from view, thus catching his interest. So far he got a small, silver dagger – though simplistic in design, its pure black handle that contrasted beautifully with the silver was enough to make up for it – and a book with the history of Shin Makoku and the origins of the Ten Noble Families in it.

'_Remind me to thank Yuri for giving me some money. And since I got all these for a good price, I still have plenty to spare. Yup, today is a good day for me.' _Haru thought, please with himself. He looks up to the sky and was surprise to see how dark it has gotten. _'Shit, I didn't realize how late it was! Yuri must be really worried by now…and probably sending his men to search for me. I better hurry back.'_

He was just about to pass by a jewellery store when something in the window caught his eye. He turned back, looking past all the fancy trinkets and precious gems laid on velvet cushions, only to focus on one particular piece; a simple necklace really, with a light blue teardrop stone inlaid with something he couldn't make out inside it, hanging on a piece of black string. He may not know why he was so drawn to it, but he isn't going to leave it there.

Entering the shop – the tinkling of the bell signaling his entrance – he looked around searching for someone in the seemingly empty store. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out. When no one answered, he took this time to examine the shop. He could tell that it was once a beautifully lavish store, despite showing signs of age and dilapidation. Dust and cobwebs filled up shadowy corners, large cracks riddled the walls and the wooden floorboards creaked loudly as he accidentally steps a little too heavily. Feeling a little cautious, he continued to marvel at the surprisingly well-kept jewellery behind glass cases, scrutinizing at the workmanship and its quality as he compared it to the ones on Earth.

"I see you have an eye for jewellery." a throaty voice came suddenly from behind him.

Startled, he turned around swiftly, his hand immediately going for his dagger when he finally took a good look at the person. An old woman stood there, a light red shawl wrapped around her thin frame and he could make out a green dress – faded with age – underneath. But what stood out from her in the gradual darkness are her bright, violet eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." she said kindly, snapping Haru back to the present. "Here, let me light up some candles so you could see better."

He watched her actions from across the room, and when she finished her task she offered him a seat. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" she asked.

Gazing into her eyes and seeing nothing but sincerity, he finally relinquishes his tight hold on the dagger, feeling sheepish. "No, that's alright. I'm sorry for how I acted…"

She laughed good-naturedly, a spark of humour dancing in her eyes. "No need to apologize, young man. I understand the hard times we're going through now, even though His Majesty is doing a splendid job by creating alliances with the human kingdoms. Even so, it will be a while longer before our kingdom is truly at peace. And even longer for the scars of history to heal." she added mysteriously.

Haru couldn't think of anything to say to that strange statement, though he didn't have to when the old woman started talking again. "Oh, where are my manners? You aren't here to listen to an old woman's ranting. So, what brings you to my humble store? Business is so bad nowadays that I didn't think anyone would even notice, much less come in to this broken down building. Did something happen to catch your interest?"

"Ah, yes, that necklace by the window. I would like to purchase it, if it's alright." Haru answered, a little confused at the sudden change of subject. The old woman look to where he was pointing, and he watch curiously as her eyes widen a little with surprise before giving a smile of nostalgia at it. "It eventually returns to its owner, eh?" she mumbled softly.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" he asked, feeling perplex by the minute. The old woman shook her head, taking the teardrop necklace gently into her hand and handed it to Haru. He stared at it with fascination, noticing for the first time how the light blue mixed with a tinge of silver seems to be swirling around the object inlaid inside it, just like the wind.

'_In fact, this looks like the same necklace as Yuri's! Only that its lighter…does that mean the object in the middle is the Wincott's family crest? One way to find out…'_

"Excuse me, Mrs…?"

"Please, just call me grandma Mathilda."

"Alright…Grandma Mathilda, could you tell me the history behind this necklace? Where did it come from?"

For a moment, she didn't say anything, unreadable emotions flashing so quickly through her eyes that he couldn't catch it. She then turned her back on him and went to light another candle. It was only then she answered. "Young man, to tell you the truth I do not know much about the necklace. I got it from a mysterious young woman who just said to 'keep it until its owner returns' and disappeared. Nobody heard from that young woman since though there were rumours that this is the sister pendant to the one Miss Suzanna Julia Von Wincott was wearing prior to her death."

"I see." Haru mused, staring at it for a little while longer. _'Well, that didn't help though there is still that possible connection to the Wincotts.'_

"_**Look, I'll give you this pendant. I've blessed it with good luck so if you wear it, you'll always be safe and protected."**_

"_**And since we're wearing the same pendant, it shows that we are truly sisters!"**_

"_**So it's a promise then?"**_

"_**Yeah!"**_

'_Whoa, what was that? Why were there suddenly two voices in my head?'_

"Young man? Young man, are you alright?" Haru felt himself being shook and looked up into the woman's concern eyes. "You just suddenly dozed off there…are you tired? It is getting late…"

It was then Haru finally noticed how much time has passed since he entered. "Shit, Yuri's going to kill me! Grandma Mathilda, if you could tell me the price –"

"There's no need. It's on the house." She held up her hand to stop his protest. "Think of it as a gift, being the first customer in my shop after so many years. If you still insist, then come by again when you're available. I could use some company in this dinghy old store."

Haru gives a grateful smile and bowed. "Thank you very much, I'll be sure to stop by soon."

Mathilda waved goodbye until the door closed behind his back and out of sight, before letting out a breath she had been holding in. "I wish you good luck, young mistress. I just hope you know what you're doing." she spoke softly into the darkness. Letting out another sigh, she took a candlewick and carries her weary bones upstairs to sleep.

* * *

Ok that's all. Please, please review. I'll try to update faster but no promises.


	8. Chapter 8 I Want to Protect

**Shdwlight: **Here's another chapter for you guys, thank you for reviewing! Please continue to support me *bow*.

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned Kyou Kara Maou, so don't even think of calling them lawyers.

* * *

**Dreams of Amber**

**Chapter 8: I Want to Protect**

Weeks passed since Haru's encounter with the old woman and soon everything fell into a routine. Every morning, he will be dragged out of his nice, warm bed to join Yuri and Conrad on their morning jogs though he found most of the time to slip away and catch a few more winks. Then after having his weekly dose of annoying the hell out of Wolfram along with breakfast, he will go to his special spot where he would observe the soldiers training and watch Yuri tackle his paperwork. Later, he would go to the library and read everything he could find on Shin Makoku and majutsu before taking a nap by the window where Yuri always found him when he came to call him to dinner. After dinner, he would excuse himself and sneak quietly to a secluded spot in one of the castle's garden where no one enters and does his own training there, both physical and magical.

Although there was no professional to give him proper training, he's a fast learner and is now quite adept with the sword that he 'borrowed' and his majutsu. He finds himself enjoying using his newfound magic; the way he could control and manipulate into anything he wants it to, ranging from a shield to a transparent flying disc, now his favourite transport device. He wasn't afraid to experiment, though most of those times it nearly landed him into a coma for his excessive use of majutsu.

When he finally became too tired to train, he would take a refreshing bath and every night without fail, he would enter Gwendal's office to have a good night's read to end his day. And every day, he remained unawares of the stares he's receiving from the only occupant in the room, even unaware still of how everytime he fell asleep in his chair that that same occupant will carry him to his bed so he won't catch a cold.

Today was just like any other day. While the rest if the castle's occupants were either asleep or patrolling, Haru was currently leafing through a book that he found, fascinated by the artistic drawings unspoiled by age whereas Gwendal was doing his own paperwork, occasionally pausing to glance at the child that – other than Greta – he let in willingly. It was when Haru put down his book to rest his eyes that he noticed something on one of the shelves.

"Oh, Voltaire-san, did you knit these?"

Gwendal looked up just in time to see Haru plucking down one of his hand-made dolls, turning it over gently to inspect its workmanship. "Ah, I did those when I'm free. It helps sharpen my concentration."

"These are really well made." Haru remarked casually, oblivious of the faint blush spreading across the other's cheeks. "This is a cat, right?" he asked, holding out one that looks more like a raccoon than a cat.

Gwendal couldn't quite cover his astonishment. "You can tell??" he blurted out.

Haru's eyebrow perked up, amber eyes shining brightly under the dim light cast by a few lighted candles in the room. "Well, it just kind of reminded me of a cat I once had." he replied, good humour apparent in his voice. "So many people had mistaken it for a raccoon that after a while I just gave up and let them think what they like."

Gwendal watch in quiet awe as the amusement left his eyes, replaced with a far gentler look that he had never seen from his usual quiet, harden slightly apathetic self. "What happened to it? Your cat, I mean." he asked, trying to sound indifferent.

Haru looked surprise at himself for a moment before schooling his features into a small frown. "She died." he said crisply, clearly showing his displeasure towards the memory.

Awkward silence filled the room, neither willing to be the first to break it. One couldn't even make some small talk to ease the tension for what is there to talk about? That's what it's like for them anyway, they weren't much of a conversationalist.

Giving the cat doll one more look, he made a move to put it back on the shelf only to be stopped by a big hand gripping his wrist. Haru stared uncomprehendingly at the hand before moving his gaze up to its owner, who look just as confuse as he is. Gwendal didn't know what came over him, but seeing the sad wistful look on his face just struck something in his heart, an ache that won't go away. Now he found himself across the room in three strides with Haru's wrist in his hand; acutely aware of how thin and frail it looked compared to his large, callous hand.

"Um…Voltaire-san?" Haru finally spoke, jerking Gwendal out of his train of thought. Clearing his throat, he let go and mumbled something inaudibly. All Haru could make out was the words "cat" and "keep". "Excuse me, but could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it."

Gwendal turned a deep shade of red, his face twisted into such a pained expression that for a moment Haru considered calling a doctor. "I said that you could keep the cat."

"Eh, really?" Haru was surprised. "Are you sure, Voltaire-san? I mean, you don't really have to…"

"Its fine, I can always make more." Gwendal said dismissively, leaning against the shelf with his eyes closed the whole time. When he opened them, he was greeted with a sight that practically took his breath away.

The first thing he saw was Haru's cat-like eyes, amber alight with so many emotions it was hard to pinpoint one and Gwendal have to looked away before he drowned in them. His emerald-black hair was all aglow with moonlight, framing his face softly like a silver halo. What made his breath hitch is the warm smile on his face, making him seem all the more ethereal in the ever present light.

"Thank you, Voltaire-san. I appreciate your giving this to me." Haru spoke quietly. Gwendal swallowed, feeling his lips a little too dry than usual.

"Gwendal…"

Haru cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"You can just call me Gwendal." he repeated, and this time Haru could see the blush across his face. He tried saying his name, rolling it across his tongue to get use to the pronunciation.

"Gwe…Gwen…Gwendal…_Gwendal_." Haru smiled once more. "Alright then, Gwendal it is."

Gwendal's last thought before he returned to his paperwork to avoid staring at the cute sight – of Haru nuzzling the cat doll – was that his name really sounded nicer from Haru's lips.

* * *

Yuri looked out the carriage window distractedly; onyx eyes distant and glazed, elbow on the window-sill with his hand supporting his chin. Beside him, Wolfram rested his head on his chest, arms crossed, his eyes shadowed by bright, blond bangs, making it hard to see whether he is asleep or awake. The silence stretched out between them for what seem like hours before the blond finally exploded.

"Okay, that's it! Not one word has left your mouth since we left the castle and it's driving me mad! If there's anything that's bothering you, you can just share it with me and I'll listen –"

"Do you think it's alright?"

At Yuri's sudden quiet inquiry, Wolfram shut his mouth in mid-sentence with an audible clack, feeling a little shocked and somewhat flattered at Yuri's easy admission to share, with _him _no less. "What's alright?"

Eyes still turned to the window, Yuri elaborate. "I mean, is it alright to leave Haru at the castle like that? To leave without telling him of our real purposes?"

Green eyes turned sour at the mention of said abhorred subject. '_Why does every conversation keep turning to him!_' he thought vehemently. "Why shouldn't it be? He has not been here long enough to actually fully understand the circumstances that required this visit. Anyway, he's old enough to take care of himself so there's no need to baby him."

"I'm not babying him!" Yuri protested, biting his lip to pull his thoughts together. "It's just that…I had this nagging feeling that something's not right."

Wolfram frowned. "Did you talk about this to Murata?"

A sigh followed. "Of course I did, I'm not taking any chances that involve risking our lives." Yuri then gives a small smile. "And you should know by now that everytime we do something 'casual' or 'friendly', something big happens."

"You got that right. Guess this shouldn't be any different." Wolfram remarked. "So, what did His Excellency say?"

"That I'm probably just nervous about this trip." Yuri muttered. "But he said he would look into it with Ulrike and see what he can come up with. In the meantime, I just concentrate on getting this straightened out."

Wolfram sighs and rubbed his temples. "I could see _that_ didn't reassure you one bit."

"If…if I had told Haru about it, at least he would have some inkling on what he might be up against. Then –" Yuri was abruptly cut off when two hands slammed themselves beside his face on each side. Yuri looked up into serious green eyes in astonishment. "Wolfram?"

"Stop with the 'what if's! As a Maou, you should know better than to dwell on what might and could have happened! So what if you didn't tell him all the dangers that he might face in this world? He has Gwendal and thousands of troops at his disposal, and my brother is definitely more than capable of watching over your cousin. So," Wolfram's voice lowered into a softer tone. "Don't worry too much, okay? Everything will be alright, at least just this once. If it isn't, I'll protect you; I won't let you come to any harm."

"Wolfram…" Yuri was speechless; staring at Wolfram's lowered head. Then with a gentle smile, he placed his hand on his shoulder, prompting the young prince to look up. "Hey, thanks. I needed that."

Wolfram blushed profusely and tried to turn away. "It's nothing to be thankful about, it's just common sense." he mumbled.

"Still, thanks…"

"I told you it's…" Wolfram turned back to argue his point but trailed off when he realise that he is inches away from Yuri's face. Yuri seems to come to the same realisation as well, if his wide eyes and deep blush is of any indication. Everything slowly stilled to a stop, not a sound to be heard but their steady breaths, which slowly accelerates as Wolfram closed the distance in a trance.

"Mmph!" Yuri's eyes widened even further at the feeling of another's lips on his, any thoughts in his head practically short-circuited and flew out the window. His hands came up hesitantly – not knowing whether to push him away or to pull him closer – only to finally settle on just grasping his arms on each side. After what seem like an eternity, Wolfram ended the chaste kiss, licking his lips and regarded Yuri with hooded eyes.

"W-Wolfram?" Yuri stammered. Hey, could anyone blame him? That was pretty much his first kiss, from a guy no less, adding to the fact that he had little to no knowledge about such relationships. And yet, he couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt and how much he wanted to do it again. So, yeah, he's pretty much freaking out now.

"Yuri..." Wolfram whispered, his breath ghosting over his ear, sending involuntary shivers down his spine. When did he get there?!

"Your Highness, we have arrived – oh!"

Wide onyx and emerald met shock mocha-brown, not daring to move as the brown-haired soldier assessed the situation they were in. Conrad smiled; his eyes closed and turned up into upside-down 'u'. "Am I interrupting something?"

That jolted them out of whatever trance they were in, scrambling around in the carriage away from each other with bright red faces. "W-We just...um...fell. Yeah, the carriage j-jolted and Wolfram fell a-and landed on top of me. Right, Wolfram?"

Wolfram didn't trust himself to speak and just nodded. Conrad didn't believe it for one moment because the trail they had taken was smooth from constant use but he decided to humour them. "I see. Well then, I just came to inform you that we have arrived at Wincott's castle."

"Thank you, Conrad. We'll be right there."

As soon as they are alone an uncomfortable silence descended inside the carriage, neither having the courage to look the other in the eye. Yuri sighed and glanced at his fiancé's back. Wolfram felt more than heard the movement behind him before feeling something surprisingly soft peck his cheek. Stunned, he turned to gape at a blushing but serious Yuri.

"Look, I'm still not sure about my feelings, and since I have no other relationships to compare it to – especially with a guy – I'm...kind of confused now. So, after everything's said and done with, we could, you know, talk?"

Wolfram stares at him with a thoughtful expression, and then to Yuri's surprise, let out a small smile. "Yeah, I would love that."

* * *

Amidst the shadows in a dense, forest clearing, a man in a dark cloak stood. Eyes hidden underneath his hood were trained at the floating orb in front of him. With a wave of his hand the orb vanished and he pulled back his hood with a small sigh. Ruffling back spiky black hair, mismatch eyes – one green, the other an unusual silver – narrowed in determination at the task ahead.

"It looks like drastic measures have to be done after all, as his lordship suggested."

He then proceeded to chant something under his breath; a circle of light enveloping him before diminishing into wispy shadows, glowing with a sinister light. Eyes that were closed at the start snapped open, raising both arms into the air shouting, "Come forth!"

Birds flew away in a panic as a large shadow emerged from the trees with a loud, terrible roar.

* * *

Amber eyes suddenly snapped open, jolting Haru up from his usual slumber with panic and worry. Something's not right, he felt something amiss since Yuri's departure from the castle but now it's stronger than before.

"Oh shit, Yuri!"

Haru leaped down from his perch on a tree, muttering a few choice curses when he nearly twisted his ankle in his haste. He ran towards the castle, his surroundings blurring into the background, bumping and muttering a quick 'sorry' without glancing back before skidding to a halt and slammed open the door, startling the occupants in it.

"Haru, wha –"

"Quick, gather your men together! Yuri is in danger!"

Gwendal and Gunter exchange sceptical looks at that. Haru knew he must looked quite a sight; hair askew from the wind, a sheen of sweat covering his skin from running and eyes wild with panic and urgency that rise to a startling degree, almost making him lose his hold on his emotions.

"Haru," Gunter started. "How exactly do you know that His Majesty is in danger?"

"I have a feeling, a strong one, since he left the castle and –"

"We cannot simply send a small army to where they are now based on a feeling." Gunter interrupted, frowning sternly. "You might be His Highness's cousin, but we cannot risk sending out more soldiers than need be while leaving this castle unprotected. It is his Majesty's will that we take care of everything here while he is away."

"But..." Haru glance back and forth impatiently, settling his gaze on Gwendal whom hasn't spoken a word since his entrance. After a moment's silence, Gwendal gave his verdict. "Unless you can show us a solid evidence of your statement, I'm afraid that gathering my men is not necessary just because of a whim you have. And you needn't worry about His Majesty's safety since both Conrad and Wolfram are there along with their own troops to protect him from whatever harm that may come."

Haru growled, anger evident in his eyes, causing Gwendal to flinch inwardly. "Fine, you can stay here for all I care! I'll go to Yuri myself!"

Ignoring the calls behind him, he turned tail and ran again. Once he reached an empty courtyard, he called on his majutsu and jumped onto his transparent disc, sword already strapped to his side along with his dagger.

'_I'm coming Yuri.'_

* * *

"Ah, your Majesty, it has been a while. Everything is going well in the Demon Kingdom, I hope?" Lord von Wincott (1) greeted them from his castle's entrance.

Yuri smiled and shakes his hands in return. "Yes, everything's fine though we can't let our guard down for a minute."

"Yes, it is very understandable. The alliance is still in a very much delicate stage, anything could happen. But," Lord von Wincott's eyes twinkled knowingly. "I presume this visit is not of casual purposes?"

"His lordship is as observant as always." Conrad commented. "His Highness came here in hopes that you might be able to help unravel the mystery of his visions."

"Visions?"

"Yes, I had two visions so far and one of them consists of your daughter, Julia and a girl with black hair and aqua eyes. I believe there is a connection between those two and anything you know would be really helpful." Yuri replied. It didn't escape his attention that Lord von Wincott's eyes dimmed and his face turned a few shades paler at the mention of the black-haired girl.

But before he could question any further, a roar – so loud it made the ground tremble – rang through everyone's ears and Yuri could feel himself being pushed to the side with a shout from Wolfram. "Look out!"

_CRASH!_

Dazed from his fall, Yuri saw an uprooted tree a few inches away from where he stood before. He looked over to Conrad covering Lord von Wincott protectively with his body. Then his eyes fell onto the cause of the attack.

"What in the world is _THAT_!?" he couldn't help but shouted out. The large, black creature's angry red eyes focus its attention on him, baring its razor sharp teeth with a snarl. "Eh he he...oops."

"Don't just sit there, get out of the way!" Wolfram grabbed his arm and pulled him away just in time as a stream of fire rushed past them.

"What is that thing? It's different from the normal dragon..." Conrad said aloud to himself. True enough; the creature does have the features of a dragon, with the only difference that instead of leathery wings, it has coal black feathers and metal armour covering almost its entire body. Lord von Wincott stood before his castle wordlessly, staring as the armoured creature laid his land to waste. "It's him...he has begun..."

"My lord, we have to get you to safety!" one of the soldiers cried out, jerking him out of his thoughts. Lord von Wincott grabbed a sword from the surprised soldier and run into the battle. Conrad saw a glimpse of silver passed him by only to hear a roar of pain a few seconds later where Lord von Wincott has just slashed its soft underbelly. He quickly retreated to Conrad's side to avoid getting crushed by its spiked tail.

"You didn't think that I would leave everything to you youngsters while my lands are being destroyed?" he answered Conrad's unasked question.

Conrad smirked. "I have expected nothing less from his lordship."

"YURI!!!!!"

They turned swiftly around at Wolfram's cry, witnessing Yuri in his Maou mode surrounded protectively by his water dragons. Then they became horribly aware at the tight situation he's in; while the water dragons were fending off the fire thrown in their direction and Yuri was busy himself evading the armoured creatures own attacks, he did not notice its tail behind him, spikes glistening morbidly with fresh blood.

Conrad and Lord von Wincott tried to get to Yuri but, just like Wolfram, they were separated by walls of flame. "YURI!!!" Conrad yelled. Somewhere nearby he could hear his brother's own cries of despair which became muted as everything slowed and his heart froze as the tail rise and made its slow descend onto the unsuspecting Yuri.

"Yuri!"

And the noise came back in a crackling rush followed by the creature's roar of anguish. Conrad noticed an odd shadow zipping through the sky before a figure jumped down and landed beside Yuri, sword held protectively towards the thrashing creature. He wasn't the only one who is astonished at who the figure is.

"Haru?! What the – how...?"

"This isn't the time to speculate, you know! We have a sticky situation in our hands if you haven't noticed!" Haru snapped eyeing the creature warily with his sword poised at the ready. He took in Yuri's new appearance with barely a glance. "Hey, your elemental majutsu is water right?"

"...Yes?" the Maou said questioningly.

Haru huffed irritatedly. "Couldn't you like, conjure up a storm or something? That thing isn't going to stay down just because I took out its eyes!"

The Maou looked around critically. "Indeed I can, but to cast a storm big enough to destroy a creature of that size requires large amount of energy which, unfortunately, I have used by casting protective barriers and defending myself."

"Great, just great..."

"But I can still do so, with your help."

Haru blinked in surprise. "With your wind majutsu, we'll be able create a thunderstorm of catastrophic proportions." The Maou explained with a smirk stretched across his face. "So, shall we?"

Haru gave a smirk of his own. "Oh, we shall."

By the time Conrad and Lord von Wincott reached Wolfram's side, they could detect – as well as see – two massive energies joining together, one a familiar royal blue while the other a beautiful silver. The energies intertwined then shot up into the sky, scattering the clouds enough to see the stars for a moment before they were covered again with ominous, dark grey clouds. Thunder and lightning rumbled and crashed across the sky, even those on the ground could feel the powerful static being gathered to one focal point. The wind that has been blowing all this while gradually pick up, to the point it is strong enough to create a few tornadoes.

"What the hell –" Whatever Wolfram was about to say was drowned out by the numerous ear-splitting crashes of thunder, massive bolts of lightning streak down from the sky and around the wounded creature, making it unable to escape. The tornadoes in the surrounding area move towards the creature, forming itself into a wind tunnel charged with electricity, with the creature inside. Roars of pain could be heard, dwindling down to pathetic whines and then silence.

Once the skies cleared and the winds died down with a faint drizzle, the group ran towards the duo only to stop dead on their feet. Yuri was still in his Maou mode, his royal blue aura still emanating from his figure but that's not what made them freeze. Beside Yuri, was Haru, or what they think is Haru. Instead of his usual emerald-black hair, his hair was platinum white and it has grown until it reaches just past his shoulders. Amber eyes were now a light blue, shining like the brightest aquamarines in the world.

Yuri slowly returned to his normal self with a sigh. He glanced at Haru and let out a gasp. "Haru? Is that you?"

Haru faced Yuri with slight confusion when he caught sight of himself in a small puddle of water. Confusion turned to fear as he hesitantly touched his hair with shaking fingers. He backed away from his reflection with horror, grasping his head in his hands as if in pain. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!!! Change me back! Change me back!"

"Haru?! Haru, what's the matter?" Yuri reached out in concern but his hand just got slapped away. He could only watch Haru back away, his head shaking from side to side. "Please, don't come near me!"

Before he could say anything, Haru slumped forward into his arms in a heap, clearly unconscious. Yuri looked up to see Wolfram dusting his hands off. Catching his eye, Wolfram said, "Don't worry, the only thing he'll get is a slight headache. Besides, he would probably hurt himself if he continued with the way he is."

Yuri smiled gratefully. "Thanks a bunch Wolfram." He then turned to Lord von Wincott, who was staring at the unconscious Haru in his arms with an unreadable expression. "Lord von Wincott, I think you have a lot of explaining to do..."

The elderly man sighed wearily in agreement. "Indeed."

* * *

(1) I forgot what is the name of Julia's father, if anyone knows please tell me!

Well, that's all! Again, please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9 The Prophecy of Two Sisters

**Shdwlight: **Sorry for the late update guys! Just finished my exams and all…Thank you for all your reviews! Oh, and I'm going to take **Yuki-san loves KKM **word that Lord von Wincott first name is Odell. Thanks for the info!

**Disclaimer: **To locate the disclaimer, please go to chapter 1. You can still find it on the next chapter, and the next, and the next…

"speak"

'thought'

_**flashback**_

* * *

Dreams of Amber

Chapter 9: The Prophecy of Two Sisters

Yuri checked his cousin one more time – tucked safely in bed with no signs of injuries – before closing the door behind him with a sigh. He almost jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder and turned around.

"Oh, it's you Wolfram." He breathed out in relief. "You scared me there."

"Sorry." Emerald green strayed towards the closed door. "How is he?"

"He's fine, though still unconscious, partly from energy exhaustion. He reverted back to his usual appearance just a few minutes ago."

"But what does these all mean I wonder…" Wolfram crossed his arms thoughtfully.

Yuri gave a small shrug, his gaze also riveted towards the door. "Your guess is as good as mine, and hopefully will be answered by Lord Odell."

"In which case is great timing since his Lordship has just asked for the His Majesty's presence." A jovial voice cut in.

"Jozak!" The muscular, orange-haired spy held up his hand in greeting, grinning at their shocked faces. "Where did you pop up from?"

"Oh well, you know," he started sagely. "When a man and a woman gets together, they –"

"Shut up, you know that wasn't what he meant!" Wolfram yelled, both young men sporting identical blushes. Josak chuckled and ruffled their hairs, ignoring their indignant protest.

"Yeah, yeah, I was supposed to fetch Lord von Voltaire from Blood Pledge Castle but it seems there wasn't any need. Apparently your little cousin there," He nodded towards the door. "Tried to warn him of the danger you were in and when he rushed off, Lord Voltaire got uneasy and prepared his troops to go after him. I only have to meet them halfway. Lord von Christ will be joining us shortly."

"What about the castle?" Yuri asked worriedly, though he has a good idea.

"Left in charge of Lady Anissina and Lady von Spitsweg. I'm sure it'll be fine." Josak added.

Doubt it, they thought simultaneously as images of the castle decorated with machines of all types and love-sick men run rampant through their minds.

Josak clapped his hands, jerking them out of their thoughts. "Well, enough chit chat, let's go! Everyone's waiting."

Yuri started forward, but hesitated and looked back. Flashes of what happened a few hours ago gnawed into his mind and his heart ache with worry.

'_No, no, no, no, no, NO!!! Change me back! Change me back!'_

'_Please, don't come near me!'_

"Yuri?" Wolfram stopped mid-stride when he realized that Yuri isn't following. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah..." Yuri tears his gaze away. "Let's go."

'I might not know why, Haru, but for your sake and mine, this meeting will hold all our answers to our questions.'

* * *

Just as the door closed behind Yuri, the body on the bed begins to stir, eyelids fluttering open to reveal unfocused golden-amber eyes. Struggling to sit up, Haru surveyed the room he's in, subconsciously noting everything and then hearing muffled voices outside his door. He sat there for a few minutes, feeling his energy seeping back in along with his senses until he felt that he has enough to walk towards the door without falling.

He managed to reach the door just in time to hear parts of the still muffled conversation.

"...suppose to fetch Lord Von Voltaire...apparently...tried to warn...got uneasy...prepared troops...meet them halfway...Von Christ joining shortly..."

'So, Gwendal got uneasy after I told him that Yuri's in danger and he gathered his troops?' Haru thought swiftly putting two and two together. 'But why is everyone gathering together? What happened while I was unconscious?'

Memories about what happened earlier hit his mind like a ton of bricks, felt like it too as he staggered a little in shock.

'Shit, shit, shit, why did that happened now when it didn't happened before? That means everyone one, including Yuri, saw...' He brought a shaking hand to his face, a futile attempt to block out the voices of his past, each one ringing with such clarity it was as though they were just beside him, whispering poison into his ear.

'_**Poor thing, losing his father and brother in such a horrible accident...'**_

'_**Caused by faulty brakes, I hear...'**_

'_**Possibility of sabotage is very high...'**_

'_**Are there any enemies that might want to hurt your husband?'**_

'_**YOU...YOU MONSTER! GIVE ME BACK MY HUSBAND! GIVE ME BACK MY SON! GIVE THEM BACK!'**_

Haru shook his pounding head, willing himself to calm down and take deep breaths. Once his heart settled, he mind picked up the ends of the conversation and he waited quietly for the footsteps to recede before opening the door. Squinting through the crack to make sure the coast is clear, he opened the door wider and slid out, heading for the direction that he heard them take.

'One way to find out.' He looked down at the over-sized tunic he was currently wearing with a grimace, thanking gods for small favours that they left his boxers alone.

'I rather go commando then wear that...that _thong _they call underwear.'

* * *

Yuri strode into the meeting room, thanking the guards holding the doors open before he went in. Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Lord Odell and Murata were already seated, chatting about the Wincott's castle's defences when he entered. They paused, and then stood in greeting. Yuri held up his hand and urged them to seat themselves back. His eyes landed on Gwendal when he shifted and he found himself looking into uncharacteristically concern eyes that he has only seen rarely.

'Huh, why does he look so worried? Nobody got hurt, only...' Yuri paused, realization striking down like lightning. He stifled the grin threatening to bloom across his face at his observations. 'He's worried about Haru! Well, what do you know?'

"Haru is unconscious, but since he suffered no injuries – just a mild case of energy exhaustion, I say he'll be fine in no time." He deliberately said aloud. Wolfram and Lord Odell didn't comment though they looked fairly puzzled at his sudden announcement. Only Conrad, Murata and even Gunter noticed how Gwendal's tense shoulders eased a little after hearing that and shared knowing smiles.

Yuri seated himself across from Lord Odell and focused his onyx eyes on the noble. "Before we go into the matter at hand, I want you to tell me anything you know as to who would want to attack us, the reason why and also why we're gathered here instead of heading towards Blood Pledge Castle to prepare troops for any future assaults."

Lord Odell sighed, mentally preparing himself for what he is about to disclosed. "As you wish, your Majesty."

"Yes, I do have a very good idea as to who would dare attack the Maou." he started, motioning for Gunter to come forward with a tattered, leather-bound book. He opened it and flicked through the pages until he come upon a picture filling up the whole of one page. Propping it up so the others could see, he continued, "His name is Lord Victor Hans Nightsworth, half human and half Mazoku."

The picture was actually a painted portrait of a handsome, elderly man with slick-back, ginger brown hair and moustache, a charming smile pulling at his lips as if he were about to laugh. The only thing that was off about him was his eyes; cold, hard teal edged with something sinister, cunning and malicious – the type that won't hesitate to use violence and enjoy it. Yuri has seen too many of those to his liking, either in battle or over the political table with one power-hungry ruler.

"His parentage and date of birth unknown, he just...appeared fifty years after the Battle of the Originators. He made a name for himself, admittedly the most charismatic man anyone has ever encountered and also one of the most feared warriors of the land known for his skilled swordsmanship. He was well on his way to become one of the Twelve Noble Families, in fact. A fool I was then, to not realize how dangerous that man could come to be, though how dangerous one would never know. Until that night..."

Lord Odell paused to take in a shaky breathe and pushed on resolutely. "Lord Nightsworth made his quest for ultimate power known, power that overruled that of the Great One and the Originators, or so it's been told. A noble's daughter who has the rare gift of Sight, saw his true nature and foiled his plans, locking that power away before it fall into the wrong hands."

"What happened to the noble's daughter?" Wolfram asked softly, just as enraptured as everyone by the tale.

"She was slain for her efforts, and burned so that nobody could retrieve her body or ashes." Lord Odell replied, his voice choked with emotion. No one spoke, politely give him time to compose himself. He coughed and continued throatily, "After killing her, he disappeared from Shin Makoku with his loyal followers and nobody has seen him since. No one knew of him because his treachery resulted in his name and his doings to be erased from all history."

"Which noble whose daughter is killed?" Gwendal questioned, frowning. "Why is this traitor attacking our Maou now after all those years?"

Lord Odell held up one hand placatingly. "All in good time, Lord Voltaire, all in good time. This current attack he has staged made it clear that he has not changed his goals."

Conrad furrowed his brows, his face hard and serious. "He is after His Majesty's power." he stated.

The elderly noble nodded. "Correct, but he is also after another's."

Everyone was confused at that added statement. Yuri's mind turned over the events in his head. Who else would this Lord Nightsworth be possibly after? Ulrike?

"He is after Haru's." Murata spoke up, making everyone focused their attention on the previous Great Wise Man incredulously. His glasses flashed as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose before replying, "Remember that time when I told you of his raw power? It is safe to say that he is after Haru as well as you who both have powers that rivalled or surpassed the Great One."

"Which is why we are gathered here and not at your castle, your Majesty." Lord Odell remarked. "We do not know when he is launching another attack and it is better that we situate ourselves where the citizens of Shin Makoku will not be involved in the crossfire."

"But that won't stop him from using them to bring his Majesty out." Gunter put in.

Lord Odell shook his head. "No, he takes pleasure in mocking and taunting Shin Makoku's defences, and what better way to do it than to sink his claws onto someone close to you and drag them away from right under your noses? Lord Nightsworth will only take a more direct approach when he is tired of his game. Fortunately, after this attack he will need some time to prepare as well so we are safe, for now."

Yuri looked worried. "All the more reason to up the defences back at Blood Pledge Castle. I do not want anyone's life to be sacrificed needlessly."

Wolfram squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, detecting the hidden meaning behind his words. He too, is worried for their daughter's safety. Conrad immediately assured Yuri that a messenger has been sent swiftly to the castle relaying the message to increase defences and be on their guard for any suspicious activites. Josak cemented this by confirming that he had received the a pigeon letter just a while ago stating that the messenger had arrived safely, showing the letter to Yuri and Murata for their approval at the actions being currently taken.

Yuri nodded, heaving out a sigh. "We will put this matter aside for the moment until I could address it properly, though I would have preferred to personally see to it myself. Lord Odell, there is more to the tale that you have told us, isn't there?"

Lord Odell said nothing, standing up from his seat and walking towards the tall windows with his back facing them, his eyes roving over his almost-destroyed land emotionlessly. With his back still turned, he asked, "Your Majesty, do you remember your main reason for visiting me?"

"Yes...I've also told you about my visions concerning Julia and the aqua-eyed girl." Yuri responded slowly, not seeing as to where this is going.

The elderly noble nodded and turned his next question to Gwendal. "Lord Voltaire, you've asked me before which noble whose daughter was killed, did you not?"

Gwendal nodded, an eyebrow raised in faint confusion. It was Murata who figured it out, surprise evident in his wide eyes at the revelation. "It's you, isn't it? You're the noble whose daughter was killed by Lord Nightsworth."

Lord Odell's grief-stricken eyes said it all, and more confusion arose.

"But that can't be! Miss Julia died because she exhausted all her majutsu, not slained and burned!" Gunter cried.

"Not unless..." Conrad's eyes lit up, catching on to Murata's train of thought. "He has two daughters..."

"The aqua-eyed girl." Murata confirmed.

Wolfram caught on as well. "Which means that Julia and the girl were..."

"Sisters." Yuri have a look of wonder crossing his face mixed with bafflement. "But why? Why hide the fact that you have two daughters instead of one?"

Lord Odell did not answer, instead he gestured for all of them to follow him. Walking down through many hallways and corridors, they finally came upon a single, cherrywood door, it's wooden frame so worn from time that you can barely distinguished the carvings from the patterns. Even so, Yuri could recognize it anywhere.

"This is her room." he whispered softly, almost reverently, as if he is about to step foot into a holy sanctuary. Lord Odell did not bother to reply, instead opening the door with slight difficulty and leading them inside.

The room was just as Yuri remembered from his vision, the only difference being that whatever remaining funiture was covered with cloth, dust and cobwebs and the musty, mouldy smell permeating throughout the room left behind by the fingers of time. What caught Yuri's attention, though, was something that wasn't there before. Hanging above the bed was a rose-coloured silk curtain with a cord beside it, seemingly covering what must be some picture.

True enough, when Lord Odell went up and pulled the cord, the silk curtains ran back on rings to uncover a picture of two young girls in their teens. One was obviously Julia; a laughing face that shone with happiness and purity, her pale blue hair tied up with a blue ribbon in a single braid and her blue eyes gay and lovely despite their disability. The other girl was an opposite; lustrous, black hair was tied in a low ponytail with a white ribbon, the solemn smile on her face reflecting the deep wisdom in her aquamarine eyes, barely concealing the sadness in them as if she had seen many things that no one should see.

Underneath the portrait was a golden plaque with cursive writing painstakingly carved into it. Yuri read out loud for everyone to hear, "Camilla Anne von Wincott and Suzannah Julia von Wincott; one who leads an elusive existence, and the other destined to strived in their existence; both have sacrificed themselves for the future, but only one will stay in history. Two noble daughters chosen by fate, may they rest in peace."

Lord Odell's eyes were wistful and sad as he began to speak. "On the night that they were born, a mysterious woman came knocking on our door asking for shelter for the night. Until now nobody know who she is; a peasant, an enemy or a priestess in disguise, no one can tell. But the moment she saw Anne and Julia, she went into a trance. We did not know then that she was gifted with Sight, and thought that she was going into some sort of seizure..."

**_"Someone get the priestess here, and hurry!"_**

**_Lady Wincott clutched onto her two newborn babies tightly, face pale from blood loss while her eyes were wary and fearful as she watched the woman whose face was covered with a hood stood rooted to the spot, her figure glowing in a golden light. Lord Odell was thinking of ways to get to his family without provoking the woman when she suddenly raised her hand and pointed towards the babies, making everyone in the vicinity jumped skittishly._**

**_There was a few moments of silence and then she spoke slowly in a disembodied voice._**

**_"This golden age of peace will end,  
For amongst the pure there is a snake,  
'Ware! for he is the servant of the Evil Ones,  
And will lead this land to its doom.  
But the Fates are merciful and kind,  
For you have been given Reason and Joy,  
Gifted with gifts that knows no bounds,  
That will save as well as destroy.  
Their bond is strong, their soul is pure,  
A rare delicacy for the snake that knows no shame.  
Alas! The snake's venom has been struck,  
And both shall perish in its wake,  
But like the phoenix they will rise again,  
To battle with the snake that will one day return."_**

**_The woman fell forward but never touched the floor, for she faded right in front of their eyes and disappearead._**

"I was...for a lack of a better word, terrified when the prophecy was spoken. Soon after that, a guard came up to me to report that they had captured a spy disguised as a servant. They've only got out that he works for another noble, that a message had already been sent before he poisoned himself and died. I became afraid, not only for the safety of our war-savaged kingdom, but for the my two daughter's safety as well. Everything happened so quickly, I did the only thing I could think of."

"I announced that Julia lived while the other was a stillborn. I thought that if the enemy got wind that I had an only child, then they will not link either one of them to the prophecy. Everyone who had witnessed their birth was sworn into secrecy and I made arrangements for nurses to take care of Anne and provide her with everything she needs in the abandoned wing of the castle. It wasn't until many years later after my wife's passing that I went there to see her for the first time that I found out that she too, had the gift of Sight. That's probably why she was so calm and understanding when she saw me." he chuckled mirthlessly.

"Years had passed since the day of the prophecy and I was happy to live long enough to watch them grow into fine, healthy young women despite the heavy prospect of war between the mazokus and humans hanging over the kingdom. It was in those times of peace which made it so easy to dismiss all signs of danger, and being the fool that I was, I lowered down my guard and was prepared to forget the ominous aspects of the prophecy. I wouldn't have known then that Julia's mischievous, adventurous nature was the sole reason that she found her sister, or the fact that she had been sneaking around everyday secretly to see Anne since they were children. I wouldn't have known any of this, if it wasn't for that night..."

Lord Odell sat heavily on the bed, his head held in his hands at the onslaught of memories. "It happened during midnight, the night of their birthdays. A heavy storm was brewing then and the guards were making their usual rounds when they suddenly heard a disturbance in the direction of the abandoned wing. The moment I was alerted, I became worried. I went to Julia's room to check on her only to find her missing. I immediately went to the abandoned wing just to find my soldiers trying to disable the barrier that had been set up. I was so frantic...by the time they've managed to get the barrier to drop, an explosion was heard and the fire began to spread. I had no choice but to bring a quarter of my troops while the rest stay behind. But I was too late...I was just too late..."

Yuri tentatively sat down beside Lord Odell and grasped his heaving shoulders gently in comfort.

The Wincott noble took a few minutes to calm down before being able to relpy. "When I arrived, I saw Julia - brave, sweet Julia fighting against a protective barrier and Lord Nightsworth standing over Anne's burning body with a bloody sword in his hand. I...I didn't have time to think, didn't have time to feel grief but took the nearest weapon and charged towards him with only vengeance in my mind. Lord Nightsworth escaped like the coward he is through a window and that was the last I saw of him. By the time the fire was put out, nothing of Anne's remained, not even her bones. I couldn't even mourn over her brutal death properly before war broke out between humans and mazokus. Before I knew it, Julia is dead as well. Just like that, my daughters are gone from my life; never will I hear Julia's laughter, never will I hear Anne's stories...just like the prophecy predicted. I had failed in my duties as a father."

"You did not fail." Conrad finally spoke, the others silent since Lord Odell started to talk. "You did all you could, you did what you think is right and Julia never blamed you for it. She never did."

"But I could have done better," Lord Odell said bitterly.

"You couldn't really have known how it's going to turn out, even though you were somehow expecting it." Murata pointed out. "Not everything is written in stone, Lord Wincott."

Lord Odell nodded wearily, mentally drained from reopening an old wound. Yuri was therefore startled when he started to reached out and took his pendant.

"Your Majesty, did you know that there is another pendant such as this, only lighter in colour?"

Yuri shook his head, not sure what the pendant has got to do with anything. Wolfram voiced out the same question.

"These pendants are charmed by Anne to not only provide protection but to also return themselves to their rightful owners eventually should they happened to lose it. This is proof that you are, indeed, Julia's reincarnation, the reason why Lord Nightsworth is after you. You have her power, and combined with your powers as a Maou, it has become much stronger than before."

"Wait, Lord Wincott, are you trying to say that - "

"That Haru is the reincarnation of Anne!?" Wolfram cut Gunter off, much to his irritation.

Lord Odell shook his head. "I do not know for certain unless I see the other pendant but it is highly unlikely. The pendant was gone since Anne was killed and it is my belief that it has been taken - "

He was interrupted by shouts that seemed to come from somewhere inside the walls. Confused, they waited until the empty bookcase slid open revealing a guard holding a struggling Haru by the scruff of his neck.

"I said, let me go!"

"My lord, I found this intruder while I was checking the passageway that you have shown me."

"Haru!?" Yuri exclaimed, standing up in surprise. "Why are you out of bed?"

"Release him, he is one of ours." Gwendal ordered sternly.

The guard saluted, dropping his charge none too gently onto the ground. Haru glared at the retreating guard's back, all too aware of the stares he's receiving, and definitely not because of his state of dress.

"Haru..." Yuri started with exasperation. "How long have you been listening?"

"Well..."

"Haru..." was said warningly.

"...from the beginning." Haru admitted.

Lord Odell caught something from the corner of his eye and for a moment his heart lurch forward. "You there, Haru...right?"

Haru nodded, albeit a little warily.

"Come here." he said softly.

Haru moved to his side reluctantly, encouraged by Yuri's nudging. He stiffen slightly when Lord Odell reached out and grabbed the string around his neck, pulling out his teardrop pendant from underneath his tunic. Gasps resounded throughout the room.

"Haru, where did you get this pendant?" Lord Odell asked, his voice quivering.

Haru tilted his head in slight curiosity, watching the man in front of him with suspicion. "I got it from a jewellery shop owned by a woman called Mathilda."

Lord Odell sucked in a breath. "That is the name of Anne's old nurse who retired." he said quietly. He looked back and forth between Yuri and Haru, his eyes intense with emotion. "I can't believe it, I thought I wouldn't be alive to see the reincarnations of Anne and Julia, much less in the same room."

Wolfram crossed his arms and scrutinized the two relatives and their pendants. "So what does this all mean?"

"It means," Murata said, leaning against a wall with a resigned look on his face. "We are in for a hell loads of trouble."

* * *

Okay, you know what to do. Sorry if the ending seems rushed. Thank you again for all your support!


	10. Chapter 10 Feelings Amidst Chaos

**Dreams of Amber**

**Chapter 10: Feelings amidst Chaos**

Soon day made way to dusk, and as the stars came out to play, the meeting was adjourned. None in their company complained, for the attack added with the revelations revealed in just one day has left them mentally and physically exhausted.

"We will continue our next course of action when we have a fresh, clear mind tomorrow." Lord Odell added when they left the dining hall. "For now, we rest."

Yuri covered up a yawn, his body stretched taut as he worked out the kinks in his shoulders. "Man, I don't know about you guys but I'm beat! That meeting sure was long; I thought I was going to collapse any minute." He was now walking with Wolfram, Murata and Haru towards their rooms, parting ways with Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter and Josak earlier as they had a few duties to perform.

Wolfram frowned disapprovingly at the young king. "You idiot, do you even realize the complications that this situation brings? A traitorous lord is after both yours and Haru's life, and since we know next to nothing on his powers, there's no way of knowing of what he's going to do next! You can't afford to relax now!"

That immediately made Yuri sober. "Isn't that all the more reason not to fuss unnecessarily over something we do not know? The fear that comes out of it will cloud our judgement and that is exactly what he wants. I understand your concerns, Wolfram, but," Yuri sent a sidelong glance in his direction, smiling an uncharacteristically bitter smile. "This isn't exactly the first attempt at my life either, you know."

The blond grimaced, and he bowed his head. "That is true. Forgive my ignorance."

"Now, now," Murata slung his arms over their shoulders with a grin. "We all have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so we better do as Lord Odell said and get some rest. Otherwise, our tongues would run away from us like it is now." Then his grin turned a tad too sly for Yuri's liking. "And since we have to share rooms that has only one bed, don't go and do something I wouldn't do, alright Shibuya?"

"W-What!?" Yuri spluttered, turning a few shades of red at his friend's obvious implication. "Why is there only a single bed? And how come I didn't know about this earlier?"

"Well, the dragon attack had left almost half of the castle destroyed, including the guest rooms. So that leaves us with quarters prepared for servants that came with the visiting dignitaries." Murata cast Yuri a pointed look. "Gunter was explaining this while you blanked out."

"Eh heh heh…" Yuri chuckled sheepishly.

"So who are _you _sharing a room with?" Wolfram asked the Sage.

Murata couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "No one."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Yuri exclaimed indignantly. "How come you get a room to yourself while I, a Maou, don't!? Not that I don't want to share a room with you, of course." Yuri quickly added to an annoyed Wolfram.

"Could you imagine me sharing a bed with someone else that is in this castle and isn't female?"

"…No."

"Exactly. Besides, if I sleep with those who are already taken, I'll probably be missing a few limbs by tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I don't see why you're freaking out anyways, it's not like the both of you haven't sleep with each other before, much less on the same bed."

"Murata!" Yuri felt mortified. The way Murata said it made the act sound more dirty than it should. Wolfram face gave way to a pink hue, feeling just as embarrassed.

Murata just grinned unrepentantly. He then turned to person who has been silent so far. "Why so quiet, Haru? Worried about the person who you have to share a bed with?"

Haru blinked, slowly brought out from his thoughts. "No, I thought it would be better if I sleep on the floor while Gwendal takes the bed."

Silence met his statement for a moment before Yuri and Wolfram burst out simultaneously, "You're sharing a room with Gwendal/big brother!?"

Haru blinked again. "Yeah, why? Is there a problem?"

"Er…not really, just that he could be a grump sometimes, 'scary face' and all." Yuri remarked. Wolfram and Murata nodded in agreement.

"He seems fine to me, other than his frequent scowls and frowning." Haru mused aloud, remembering the time he was given the raccoon/cat-doll and was asked to call the older man by his first name. It was - dare he say it, heartwarming. A feeling he had rarely felt and has come to cherish at any given chance. "Nevertheless, he's a good person."

"I didn't say he wasn't."

"Wait, so that leaves me and Yuri, Gwendal and you, I heard Conrad is sharing with Josak and……what about Gunter?" Wolfram inquired, his fingers held out in counting.

"He said that he would like peruse whatever information they have before he goes to sleep. Knowing Gunter, he'll be spending the night in their library to guard the precious documents." Murata replied, just as they reached one of the unoccupied rooms. "Well, this is my stop. See you guys in the morning, hopefully with your virginity intact, eh?" he winked, shutting the door behind him.

Yuri shakes his head. "That Murata, for all his intelligence he has a mind of a perverted, old man."

Haru tagged behind the duo mutely, having not listened to what Murata said to really care. He was startled out of his thoughts once again, this time by a shake of his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Are you alright, Haru? I've been calling you for the past few minutes." Yuri searched his cousin's face worriedly. "Is it because you exhausted your energy reserves? I know I –"

"I was just distracted, Yuri. Really, I'm fine."

"Is it because of what happened earlier?" Yuri asked knowingly.

Haru rubbed his face wearily. "Yes, I mean, who would imagined that we are reincarnations of two sisters involved in a prophecy of power and is now being chased by a crazy Lord…Lord what-his-name."

"Lord Nightsworth." Wolfram supplied, surprisingly helpful.

"Yeah, him. Then being told about the pendants and the old lady in the jewelery store…it's enough to make anyone's head spin."

"I wasn't talking about that, I meant your transformation." Yuri said quietly. Haru visibly tensed, his mouth forming a hard, thin line, a clear sign that he didn't want to take the matter further. Yuri sighed and pulled him into a hug. Wolfram frowned but politely walked a few steps ahead to give them some space.

"You don't have to tell me until you feel that you're ready, okay? I can wait, but that wouldn't stop me from worrying."

"I –"

Yuri shakes his head, letting the amber-eyed boy go. "Come on, it's getting late. Gunter will have a fit if he sees me still out and about."

* * *

Conrad closed the door to his room with a sigh, his mind heavy with plans and defense strategies that he had talked over with the captain of Wincott's army along with Gwendal. Seeing as the room was blanketed in darkness, he was about to light the lamp when he felt two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and settled on his hips. He instinctively reached for his sword even before his mind could catch up to the fact that it was familiar.

A deep, throaty chuckle assaulted his ears, filled with good humour. "Your reflexes are as sharp as ever eh, _Captain_."

The brown-haired soldier relaxed his hold on his sword and twisted in his captor's hold to continue his interrupted task. It was only when the room brightened considerably that he addressed the intruder. "Josak, how many times have I told you not to do that? I won't be held responsible should you get hurt."

"Aww, Captain, you underestimate me." The orange-haired male tried to pout, which serves to only make Conrad barked out in laughter at the comical look on his face. Josak grinned, having achieved the desired effect, and started to help his partner undress, though not without copping a feel now and then. "You're way too tense, Captain."

Conrad swatted a stray hand away whilst he helped the other undress too. "Could you blame me? I've just learned that Julia is part of fate's chosen and died because of it. Now, the same thing is happening to Yuri and Haru and I fear that…history may repeat itself."

Blue eyes narrowed at seeing his Captain's distressed state. Without warning, he pushed Conrad onto their bed and straddled him, then kissed him soundly on the lips to shut out any complaints. When he pulled back, he was satisfied to see the dazed look on his lover's face.

"Now that I have your attention…" he leaned in close and nuzzled the side of his neck in comfort. "History won't repeat itself because we won't let it. We may not have been able to save those who had died, that is something we cannot change, but now times are different. It is because of our Young Master that we now have something worth fighting for, and no way is some evil lord going to take away all chances of peace. If he wants a fight, then it's a fight he will get."

Conrad looked surprised, and then his face eased itself into a smile. "Yes, you're right. Things are different now, I forget myself. Thank you, Josak."

"You're welcome, _Conrart_." Josak whispered seductively into his ear, nibbling its shell to draw out a moan. He licked it before pulling himself away. "Oh, and Captain?"

Once lust-filled, silver-brown eyes met his own, he let a sly grin take over his face. "I'm topping." was his only warning before he delivered another passionate kiss to the man below.

* * *

Wolfram had his back towards Yuri, who was changing, feeling oddly awkward. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be feeling this way, we've done this before! Besides, I'm his fiancé so I have the rights…right? _Although aggravated, he couldn't exactly hit his head against wall without raising concern so he did the next best thing – he hit his head against a pillow. He felt the narrow bed dipped with an extra weight, followed by a warm, soothing hand on his back.

"Are you okay? You've been hitting your head against that pillow for the last two minutes." was the brunette's concern inquiry. When all he got was a muffled reply, he said, "Wolfram, I can't hear you through the pillow."

Wolfram lifted his head, emeralds fixed against onyx. Such dark eyes that symbolize royalty and the power that it holds, ones that should have struck fear and drown anyone who would look into their dark depths. But Yuri's was different, his doesn't represent the black abyss of oblivion but that of a night sky, where looking up at them gives you a sense of security that wrapped around you in a shadow's embrace, the light in his eyes likened to that of a guiding star.

_Oh great, I'm becoming sappy. _"And it's all your fault." Wolfram muttered, not knowing he said it out loud. Eyebrows shot up in confusion, Yuri asked, "Why is it my fault?"

Shaking his head, he pulled up the covers determinedly, not once turning to face Yuri. "Because it is, now go to sleep, you wimp."

Yuri stared at the back of his fiancé wordlessly before he did as he was told and slide under the covers, his back facing the other as well. But sleep was the furthest thing from their mind and as the silence ticks on, they become more and more aware of the other behind them. Yuri shifted slightly on the narrow bed, his voice so low that it almost doesn't seem to be coming from him, "Wolfram, are you awake?"

"I am now." the blond replied tersely.

"Sorry."

"It's…fine. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Me neither."

There was a moment's pause before Yuri spoke again. "Wolfram?"

"Hn?"

"B-Back in the carriage, what – why did you…you know, k-ki-kiss me?" Yuri mentally slapped his burning cheeks for stuttering. Gods, he's acting like a high school _virgin_ girl! He's a young, healthy, 16 year old _male _high school student with Maou powers, damn it, so act like one!

Wolfram's back was still turned so Yuri couldn't see his expression. "Why shouldn't I? It's normal for engaged people to kiss each other, so I did what any normal, dutiful fiancé would do."

"Oh…" Yuri felt somewhat disappointed, and tried to keep the dejection out of his tone. Is it only because of duty that Wolfram felt obliged to fulfill his role?

"At least, that is what I would like to say…but…" He heard the rustle of bed sheets and clothes and the next thing he knew, Wolfram was hovering above him, arms and legs on each side of his head and thighs supporting his raised body, trapping him. Yuri didn't dare move from his position. "Yuri…"

"Wolfram?" Uncertainty laced his voice, his heart thumping against his ribs so hard he thought it might pop out any second. Could he hear it too?

"Look at me…please. I want, no, _need _to say this now. It has gone on long enough."

Yuri hesitated for a second, and then shifted so that he is now looking into serious, emerald green eyes. For a while, they didn't speak; Yuri waiting patiently as Wolfram tried to relax for what he is about to say.

"Yuri, you wimp, you better appreciate what I'm trying to do here." The blond muttered irritably. Still, Yuri remained silent and Wolfram swallowed the lump in his throat before starting. "I – well, initially, yes, I wasn't too happy about the engagement. For a pure-blooded mazoku to be joined to a half-blood, it came as a terrible blow to me, to the Bielefeld's name. Even so, my pride wouldn't let me back down what has already been done, and I planned to see this through at least, and be known as how a Maou's fiancé should be known."

"Wolfram, I know all this in the beginning so you don't have to –"

"Just let me finish!" Wolfram growled, and when he was sure that he wouldn't be interrupted, he continued. "I tried, I really did, but you…_you _made it so hard. I wanted to resent you; your positive outlook towards humans, the inane hope that you have of possible peace between two warring races, your disregard of your duty as a Maou as you charged recklessly into a obviously dangerous situation, your constant flirting and cute charms (which made Yuri exclaim a loud, "Hey!"), your naïve stupidity that you call kindness, to freely give and spread…it should have been so easy to resent you for that but instead, I find myself respecting you, fulfilling my role not out of obligation but wanting truly to be your fiancé."

_Wolfram…_Yuri lay stunned, unable to see the other's emotions for they are shadowed by his hair. Therefore, he was startled when Wolfram pressed his body against his in a sudden fierce embrace. "Don't you see, Yuri? I love you! You changed me, you changed the way I see things, even when I didn't want you to! I hate you and love you for it! I shouldn't but I do! I truly, truly do love you! But...you don't like me that way do you, you like girls, and I still can't hate you for it." His bitter smile went unseen by Yuri as he tightened his embrace. "I don't care that don't like guys that way but please, just this one night, let me hold you."

After that, all that was heard was their breathings – in and out, in and out – not another word spoken. Then, Yuri sighed, breaking the silence. "And you said that I was the idiot."

"What!? How dare you! Here I am pouring my heart out and – of all the ungrateful –" His rant was cut short when Yuri cupped his face and peck him on the cheek. Eyes wide in disbelief, he almost didn't notice Yuri returning his hug.

"Wolfram," Yuri started in stern seriousness. "In my world, on Earth, I'm not looked at as cute or charming or whatever the people in this world call me. I'm seen as common, so I've never really went – err…serious with…you know girls. I've told you the same thing earlier in the carriage." Yuri's embarrassment slowly came back to him, and the small show of affection he displayed earlier was not helping matters.

The blond frowned, his brow set in a stubborn line. "If that is so, then –"

"Wolfram!" Yuri said with exasperation. "Before I came here, I never even thought about guys _that _way. Not once have I gone out with girls, and vice versa. So that makes you the very first _person_ to say he l-loves me."

"Really? I'm your…first?" Yuri nodded and for a brief moment Wolfram's heart soared to new heights. A sudden thought, though, brought him back to reality. "But you still don't love me that way."

"Then teach me," was the whispered reply against silky, golden locks. "I've no knowledge of this so teach me; teach me how to love you."

"Yuri…" He couldn't believe it. There Yuri was, splayed out beneath him, his fear and doubts bared out for all to see, leaving him _very _vulnerable, giving all control into his hands. Overwhelmed at such display of trust, Wolfram pressed hot but chaste kisses all over his face, only to finally rest on his soft, slightly chapped lips. He later pulled back but not too far, so that his lips brushed against Yuri's every time he spoke. "Thank you."

Yuri's face was burning at the attention but his eyes were soft and light. "You're welcome."

"You're still a wimp though."

Yuri laughed only to be silenced by another kiss. And throughout the whole night, they held each other, just this once letting themselves go before the rise of the storm.

* * *

"I insist that you take the bed."

"No."

Gwendal stifled back an impatient growl. He had just came back from a short briefing that threatened to bring back his migraine from all the day's events, only to be facing off with a determined, albeit pretty cute teen, whose feline eyes flashed with stubbornness, showing that he won't back down over this argument easily.

The older man pinched the bridge of his nose for what seemed to be a thousandth time that day, hoping to stave off the pounding. "Haru, I appreciate what you're doing, but it's getting late and –"

"Then I'll sleep on the floor." Haru cut in, already setting up the make-shift bed along with the pillows and blankets. Gwendal sighed in defeat, watching the nimble figure for a moment longer before he was forced to turn around from the sight of Haru changing.

Haru glanced discreetly over his shoulder at the man. He had heard from Yuri of the soldier's skills in battle tactics as well as casting earth magic and barriers. He didn't thought about it too much then until he stumbled on Gwendal sparring with his men one fine day. The man moved around with such control and finesse that Haru found himself holding his breath in awe. It may not be as graceful as Gunter's (again, according to Yuri), but to execute each movement with such precision…even with what little knowledge he has on the subject let him know that it requires years of experience and skills to accomplished such a feat.

He watched almost idly as the other changed into his nightclothes. Not only that, but Gwendal is rather easy on the eyes. He had a finely muscled figure, broad shoulders – part of the obvious physical aspects of a soldier – and though his features were stern, his cobalt blue eyes were somewhat magnetic, as if drawing you in to discover its many layers. His gaze lingered on the callused hands almost curiously, wondering what it was like to have those hands embrace him.

…_Wait, what!? _Haru backpedalled on his thoughts to confirm that, yes he had actually imagined those hands touching him. Feeling flustered for what seem to be the first time, Haru pretended to busy himself with his bed – fluffing his pillows and straightening out his blankets, hoping that Gwendal didn't catch him staring so blatantly at him, especially while he's changing! Oh, how humiliated he would be if he knew what he's thinking!

"Haru?"

The teen almost jumped a foot in the air, so deep was he in his self-berating. "Yes?" he managed to reply calmly, turning around to face the man.

It took all of will-power not to tremble under his steady gaze, studying him from head to toe. Since he came here with no other clothes other than the one in the wash, he was graciously loaned with a few nightgowns; most of them with so many frills and laces that he immediately stuffed them back in the closet with a shudder. In the end, he wore one that seems acceptable in his standards; a light blue gown that reached down to his thighs, a little big as it keeps slipping off one of his shoulders. Even so, he felt a prick of embarrassment at having someone he looked up to see him in such womanly attire.

"–uch training." Gwendal finished. Haru blinked, having only caught the last part of his sentence. "You weren't listening, were you?"

"Not really." was the honest reply.

Gwendal frowned and repeated, "I was asking whether you had any prior training on both majutsu and sword fighting and if so who taught you? You may as well tell me for not only did you regain consciousness in such a short time when normally it will take three days, I found your sword that belongs to one of my men. Well?"

Haru shifted, averting his eyes as he said, "Nobody taught me but myself. I learn by observing the soldiers train and reading books on majutsu."

Gwendal was taken aback. He did what he did without any form of guidance? To say he was impressed was clearly an understatement and also a little worrying. "I see, in that case, from now on I will supervise your training."

Now it was Haru's turn to looked shock. "What?"

"Surely you're not thinking about continuing your training without anyone to oversee it, did you? It was very risky of you to do so before and it will be wise of you not to do it again."

"…Hai." Haru muttered, looking none too pleased. A small part of him rejoiced that Gwendal would be his mentor but another part of him did not take too well at being ordered around. He let out a little sigh and stood, about to walk over to the small basin only for his leg to get caught in the blankets. His hand reached out to grab the nearest object, which just so happens to be Gwendal, to regain his balance. Not able to react in time to the sudden tug of his arm, Gwendal was dragged down with the boy with an audible grunt.

Fortunately, the makeshift bed was there to break their fall, taking the worst of their brunt. Even so, Haru whimpered at the slight ache of his back – the bed wasn't exactly _thick – _pushing against the heavy weight on his chest. Alarmed at the sound, Gwendal looked down to ask if the other is alright only to feel something warm and soft against his lips.

Haru, still a little dizzy from the fall, had not noticed the movement above him and raised his head. His eyes widened in shock as he felt his lips pressed against firm ones, the unexpected contact bringing about a sudden sense of clarity that left him in lip lock with a frozen Gwendal, a little voice inside his head saying in a sing-song voice that his first kiss was taken.

Time around them came to a jarring halt, their lips the only thing keeping them together as it burned with surprising sensitivity. They could feel the other's warm breath slowly fanned across their faces. With a sudden jolt, Haru pushed himself away and slapped Gwendal across the face out of reflex. He then stumbled out of the room in a bout of panic, not looking back to see Gwendal's stunned visage.

He ran and ran and ran, not knowing where he was going and at the moment not caring, as long as he couldn't think. He ran until he could run no more and collapse, gulping in precious air with a little difficulty. Soon, he fell into an exhausted sleep on the cold stone floor, not stirring in the slightest when footsteps stopped near where he lay, nor when he was carried back to bed and was gently held against a warm body as if he were made of glass.

* * *

Greta was getting ready for bed, brushing her hair as she sang a little lullaby. She was about to put down her brush when she felt a freezing draft against her back, making her shiver. She turned around from her dresser to see the windows flung wide open, flimsy curtains fluttering in the cold breeze.

_That's strange. I could have sworn that I've shut the windows. Oh well, the wind might have blown them open. _Greta closed the windows once again only to freeze, the fine hair on the back of her neck standing on end. There was someone in her room.

Turning around slowly, she spotted a figure clad in black sitting on her bed, mismatched eyes of green and silver watching her every move. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and asked almost imperiously, "Who are you, stranger? State your business."

The figure cocked his head, his spiky hair swaying with his movement. "My name is Darwin and I am here to bring you to meet with his Lordship."

Greta edged closer and closer to her dresser, hoping that she will find something that may help her. "And what makes you think that I will go willingly to meet with this 'lord'?"

Darwin smiled, though his eyes were void of emotion. "I don't."

In a blur of motion, Greta grabbed one of her bottles and threw it at the intruder, who dodged it with casual ease and jumped to her side just as the bottle smashed against the wall, clasping a hand around her mouth so she couldn't scream. Ignoring her struggles and the banging on her door, he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and threw it against the bed.

To Greta's growing horror, the paper shifted and formed itself into her perfect double, looking back at them with a curious expression. Darwin motioned his head towards the door

"Lady Greta, is everything alright? We heard a crash and –"

"It's alright; I just dropped one of my perfume bottles. I'm sorry to cause such unnecessary alarm. You may go back to your post." The double said sweetly.

The guards outside looked at each other and shrugged. "If you say so, my lady."

"Mmph!" Greta struggled anew, trying to bite and scratch the hand of her captor. Darwin just took both her hands in one and twisted it into a painful position.

"It's best if you give up." he whispered into her ear. "No one is going to help you, how can they when the dear Lady Greta is right here?"

Laughter was all she heard before she gave herself up to unconsciousness.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the late update. Hope this isn't too OOC. Please enjoy and review.


	11. Chapter 11 In the Morning

**Dreams of Amber**

**Chapter 11: In the Morning**

Haru woke with a start, breathing hard through his nose. Faint sunlight filtered through the only small window in the room. Turning his head to the side, he came face to face with none other than Gwendal Von Voltaire, free of wrinkles as he slept on peacefully. Well, except for a slightly reddish bruise on his cheek. Memories of the night before came rushing into his frazzled mind. He didn't mean to hit that hard…

With a sigh, Haru extricated himself from the tangle of limbs, careful not to wake the other up. He then trudged into the bathroom, stretching out the kinks in his body as he rubbed his eyes sleepily with a fist. He went through his morning rituals in his half asleep state, not really seeing what he was doing. A few minutes later and he slipped himself into a bath, moaning in satisfaction at the feeling of warm water lapping against his skin.

Tranquility settled over his body as his mind slowly but surely worked itself back into gear. When it did, he jolted upright, finally remembering what the implications of the slap he gave unwittingly to Gwendal meant with dawning horror. He buried his face into his hands with a groan.

What a mess…

* * *

Gwendal stirred, hazy cobalt blue irises peered out before they opened fully, taking in the room he was sharing with…he reached out a hand only to feel empty space. A little worried after last night's episode, he got up just when the door to the bathroom opened. Both occupants froze, an awkward tension filling the air.

Haru was half-way to toweling his hair dry, beads of water dripping down his neck to trail downwards towards the waistband of his pants. Gwendal followed it only to rivet back to the teen's shirtless chest with a snap. Scars…scars adorned the sun-kissed skin in various spots except the neck and the face, most of them healed until there was nothing but a very fine, white line while those that were a little too deep were discoloured with age.

The teen must have caught on for his view was now blocked by a fluffy white towel. Haru eyed him with opened wariness and anxiety, edging his way across the room to where he laid his shirt on a chair. It was only when the other donned on his shirt did Gwendal spoke. "Haru, where did you get those scars?"

Haru flinched; the mere mention of it was enough to trigger unwanted memories. Pushing it aside with great will, he said the first thing that came to mind, "I fell down…a lot." That sounded unconvincing to his ears, and even Gwendal looked dubious at his lame excuse.

"You fell down…with your shirt off?" Gwendal confirmed, sounding skeptic.

Haru shrugged, nervous. One of his many major flaws was that he couldn't lie to save himself. He doesn't know why, he just couldn't. Desperate to change the subject, he saw the bruise on the man's cheek. Without thinking he quickly bowed and said, "I'm sorry for hitting you!" After a beat, his mind caught up with his mouth and he cursed himself.

But this is his chance! He should just tell the man that last night's slap was unintentional and it will be alright again. All he had to do is open his mouth…

He was so deep in his inner turmoil that he didn't detect any movement until a finger tilt his chin up and he felt something warm and soft pressed against his forehead. Once Gwendal pulled back, he reached up and touched that spot where he was kissed, his mouth parted slightly in a small 'o'.

Gwendal watched his reaction closely. He couldn't help but think how adorable the teen looked right now, with his face flushed with wonder and amber eyes all wide with surprise disbelief. He dared himself to stroke the other's cheek, giving a small peck this time on the nose and said, "You may have to bear with me in this, for I have no proper knowledge when it comes to relationships. But rest assured that I will do my best to be a good husband to you, and that you will not regret in your decision to choose me. Now, go ahead. I will meet you later for breakfast."

Haru snapped out of whatever trance he was in to see Gwendal walking into the bathroom. "Gwendal, wait –" he started but he was too late, Gwendal's figure disappearing behind the closed door. He stood there in the middle of the room, hand stretched out helplessly. He brought his hand back and ruffled his hair with distress. How has it come to this? Not only is he being hunted down like a piece of meat, he – like Yuri – accidentally landed himself in an engagement with a person who is to become his mentor.

He crouched down and fought the urge to scream. Wouldn't Yuri love to hear this, he thought sarcastically.

* * *

Yuri sat down with Wolfram following suit when Murata entered. "Good morning, ya'll! Had a good sleep? Or were you too _busy _doing some other activity?" he grinned teasingly.

"If you must know, all we did was – mmph hmph mmph!"

"Sleep! All we did was sleep, as sound as logs! Eh heh heh…" Yuri laughed nervously when his eyes widened, the tinge of pink on his face burning a few shades darker as he quickly pulled his hands away from Wolfram's mouth. "You…you didn't just…"

"Lick and bite it? Of course, it was in the way." Wolfram smirked smugly.

Yuri blushed so hard he almost turned purple. "How can you say things like that so…so openly!?" He whirled his head round to Murata who was ineffectively trying to stifle his chuckles. "And shut up, Murata!"

"Now, now, no sex talk at the dining table, people has to eat you know." said a laughing voice.

"Not you too, Josak!" Yuri almost wailed. He then turned to his loyal godfather. "Conrad, make them stop!"

Conrad smiled, "I'm sorry, Yuri, but this is too entertaining to stop."

Yuri threw up his hands and slumped into his seat, muttering, "I'm surrounded by traitors."

The doors opened again and in walked Lord Odell, Gunter, Gwendal and Haru, who was dragging his feet with his head down. After getting almost knocked off his chair by Gunter's tackle-hug, he checked his cousin over and asked, "Is there something wrong, Haru? Are you still tired?"

"Eh?" Haru pulled out of his daze enough to listen to Yuri's question. "Ah, it's nothing."

Before Yuri could voice out his opinion, Gwendal came up behind Haru and pulled out a chair, pushing it back in when Haru sat down rather hesitantly and returned to his own seat, his face neutral as if this was a normal occurrence. It clearly wasn't when they are being goggled at by the rest, with the exception of Lord Odell, Murata, and Conrad, who just arched their eyebrows.

"Um, Haru, what is going on?" Yuri asked uncertainly.

Haru tried his best not to sigh and fidget, feeling everyone's attention turned on him. This was the part he hated, explaining, omitting some parts of course. He wasn't ready for _that._ "You see…Gwen – I mean, Voltaire-san offered to become my mentor to help me in my training and…I accept."

"Oh, that's certainly a surprise," Gunter chimed in, looking across the table. "Gwendal has never offered to train anyone before. You should be honoured, being presented with such a rare opportunity."

"Yeah, be grateful, commoner. I don't know what my brother sees in you but since he's willing to take his time out to train you, it had better not be a waste. Big brother is the best there is." Wolfram huffed.

Haru rolled his eyes, though inside he was relieved that the subject was not pushed further. That is, until Yuri asked innocently, "Hey, Gwendal, how did you get a bruise on that cheek? That looks like it hurts."

All eyes zeroed in on Gwendal, who now tensed at being thrown into the spotlight. Haru paled. Murata noted all of this with a push of his glasses, hiding his gleeful smile. Walking up towards the eldest of the three brothers, he patted his shoulder and said a single word that will unleash the inevitable reaction, "Congratulations."

A moment of silence ensued, before everything burst out like an explosion. Questions was being bombarded at them, mostly by Gunter and Wolfram whereas Yuri was just trying to calm his excited fiancé down, Conrad and Josak chuckling, and Lord Odell watched on with patronizing amusement. Gwendal finally snapped. "My engagement is none of your business!" he bellowed. Haru slides down into his seat until only a quarter of his head could be seen.

Another moment of silence ensued and this time, a soft thump was heard as something hit the floor. Cries of alarm rose into the air.

"Yuri!"

"Highness!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Oh my…"

"My lord, there's a letter – Oh!"

"Well," Haru said, peering out at his unconscious cousin. "That went well."

* * *

Once Yuri regained consciousness, and confirmed that it wasn't a dream, he dragged Haru away (Wolfram would have tried to follow if it weren't for Conrad's strong grip and a pointed stare from Yuri) and was now having a heated talk in an empty study.

"You kissed him!? And…and…" Yuri's hands gestured wildly in the air.

"Yes, we kissed, unintentionally. I panicked, slapped him and ran. End of story." sighed Haru.

"And you're suddenly okay with this?"

"What else am I suppose to do? Since I dug my own grave, I might as well bury myself in it. I can't just…I don't know…" Haru leaned against the wall, thumping his head against it. "I don't know anymore, Yuri, I'm confused…he seems so set on it that it just…it feels wrong to say it…and I don't even know why…"

Yuri crouched down in front of his cousin, prodding his arm. "You probably don't want to hurt him, just like I didn't want to hurt Wolfram before."

"Maybe…" Haru looked at Yuri through half-lidded eyes. "But he would still be hurt if he stays around me…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's…never mind. It's nothing. I was surprised that _Gwendal _was willing to go through with this. I mean, Wolfram has his reasons, but I'm still in the dark about Gwendal's. Did Lady Spitzweg pester him to marry or something?"

"Um, not that I know of, heh heh," Yuri laughed sheepishly. He knew that Gwendal has an affinity for cuteness but for it to be so strong as to influence such a decision, on his cousin no less?! The idea of Gwendal marrying Haru just because he's cute didn't bode well with him. He's going to have a talk with Gwendal soon……or he could just leave it to Wolfram.

"Anyways," Yuri grabbed Haru's arms and pulled him up. "Whatever happens happen and we just have to stick through it. Who knows, maybe something good will come out of it."

Haru's lips quirk upwards into a tiny smile. He shakes his head and said, "If only I have your optimism, Yuri…if only…"

* * *

When they returned to the dining room, they were greeted with grim faces. Yuri looked at them questioningly and then noticed that they were looking at the opened envelop as if it was the vilest thing ever. It might as well have been when Yuri took it up and read it with Haru looking over his shoulder:

_Greetings Your Majesty,_

_ It has come to my knowledge of your little encounter with one my pet summons and I most sincerely apologize for causing His Majesty such inconvenience. Truth be told, however, it was entirely inevitable. I'm sure I do not need to tell you what I'm after, because I'm sure by now you would have heard a little history of myself from my dear old friend, Lord Wincott. That just makes my task all the more easier, don't you agree?_

_ However, I assure you I won't need it so soon. Instead, I would like to propose a deal, a game to be precise. Now, there are four artifacts scattered across all four corners of the globe. Each of them contains a clue to the items next location. You must gather them all within five weeks from now and meet me at the cliff where loyalties are proven. Of course, if you choose to refuse, it will be your kingdom that will be razed with chaos, blood and fire._

_ Choose wisely, Your Majesty, and remember – you only have five weeks._

_Lord Vincent Hans Nightsworth_

Yuri clutched the letter tightly, trembling with so many strong emotions that he didn't bother to identify. Haru plucked it out of his hand before he could crush it, giving it a snort of disgust and threw it into a fire. He scowled as he watched the edges curl up as the fire licked hungrily at it. "That bastard is a whacko." he stated out loud.

"This is an insult! He is mocking us by sending this…this fool of a challenge!" Gunter cried in righteous outrage.

Wolfram handed another smaller piece of paper to Yuri. "He even gave us the name of the first item."

Gwendal, Conrad, and Josak exchanged glances, nodding. Josak stretched until his joints cracked – his jovial voice a contrast to the seriousness in his eyes. "I will move out and check the defenses of the castle, probably need to ask them to step it up too. In the meantime, I'll ask around for any suspicious or out of the ordinary happenings, which is perfect timing because I've got this outfit that I've been dying to try on..."

Conrad fought back the urge to swat his lover. Gwendal's eyebrow twitched and directed a glare at his subordinate's way. Wolfram shakes his head at the scene. Yuri smiled but then turned solemn as he turned to his advisor. "Gunter, how long will it take for you to find more information of these four items and their possible locations along with the first one?"

"Y-Your Majesty, you can't be serious!" Gunter said incredulously. "This could be a trap, there is no knowing what would happened if you give into this _man's _demands! Please reconsider Your Majesty!"

"Gunter," Yuri said in his Maou's voice. "This man has made it quite clear that refusal is not an option, not with the lives of the people on the line. I will not push aside their safety in favour of my own."

"But –"

"Gunter," Conrad intervene smoothly, his voice low. "It is his Majesty's will."

The lavender-haired man's shoulders sagged in resigned defeat. "I will be able to find all that you need in two hours, three depending on their age and rarity."

Yuri nodded his head gratefully. "Thank you, Gunter. Josak, be careful, I do not doubt that Lord Vincent is going to make it any easier for us."

"Don't worry, young master, I'll keep my eyes open." Josak said. In a quick motion, he grabbed Conrad by the lapels of his collar and gave him a quick, but deep kiss. Then, before they could blink, he was already out of the door, faded laughter trailing into the room. Conrad muttered inaudibly that sounded like 'I'm going to kill him for that', adjusting his uniform under the shocked gazes of the occupants in the room.

"C-Conrad," Yuri's voice came out squeaky. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Conrad, you're together...with Josak?"

"Yes," Conrad said. He looked at his charge with a faint hint of anxiety. "Does that bother you?"

"Oh no, not at all, I'm happy for you! It just came as a surprise, what with Haru's engagement..."

"Don't remind me. What is this –'Reveal that we're a Couple's day!?" Wolfram said grumpily. To his second older brother, he said, "It's about time you two got together. I thought I have to give permission to the maids a free reign in their 'matchmaking' schemes."

Conrad looked surprise for a moment and then let a smile graced his lips. "I see. Thank goodness for me then." Wolfram looked away with an 'hmph', embarrassment clear across his face.

Unnoticed by anyone, Lord Odell had slipped away from the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Chuckling, he strode his way to his private quarters. "To have such happy occasions happening in this dire hour is a blessing indeed." He chuckled once more. Ah, to be young again...

* * *

The Wincott's castle was in a state of hustle and bustle as soldiers are seen rushing around, carrying one thing or another amidst shouts and yells of orders. Gunter, as always, was overlooking the preparations, this time with Gwendal by his side.

"I have scoured over every inch of the castle the library and archives – You there, put them on the horses! – but there doesn't seemed to be any mention of these four artifacts other than the first and even then the information is sketchy. It looks like we – Be careful with those, soldier! – have to find the first item in order to get to the next location as suggested."

Gwendal listened to the brief report with a frown. He was hoping to split into groups of two or three's to make the search go faster but this new development just threw that plan out of the window. "What about Blood Pledge Castle? Did Ulrike or...Anissina find anything?"

Gunter ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "No, they've only found what I've found. Not even the Great One knows about it, though there were some rumours of such items in his time."

"That bad huh?"

"Your Excellency!" Gunter jumped, turning to face a sheepish Murata.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. So the information gathering didn't go so well, huh?"

Gwendal nodded, more wrinkles added to his face. "Doesn't your Excellency have knowledge of this as well?"

"I'm afraid not. The books I've read then and now do not cover the artifacts mentioned by Lord Nightsworth. It just makes me wonder how he knew about them in the first place."

"It is entirely plausible that he's sending us on a wild goose chase just for kicks then."

"Ah, Wolfram, so glad you could join us. Hey, Shibuya, Haru, heard the report?"

"Yes, we heard. I -"

"Oh, your Majesty! Please forgive me for my ineptness for I have failed to provide sufficient information!" Gunter wailed and embraced Yuri almost at once.

Yuri patted his back awkwardly. "Um, that's alright, Gunter. You don't have to apologise, really. You did great."

"Oh, your Majesty..." Gunter looked at him with sparkling doe eyes.

"Ahem, anyway..." Wolfram glared pointedly at Gunter before continuing. "I'm starting to doubt the authencity of these so-called 'artifacts'. We do not know what they are except for the location of the first one and that at best _is _pretty sketchy. We also do not know that whether gathering these items would either benefit or ruin us. I say we think this through a little more –"

"No," Yuri said firmly. "We do not have the time. He gave us only five weeks to find them. Anything could happen to delay us and that is a risk I am not willing to make. We leave as decided, regardless if it's a dud or not."

Wolfram sighed. "Well, you heard the wimp. When can we leave?"

"Right now, actually." Conrad trot up to their group on his horse, bringing Ao along by his reins. "All the preparations are done, your Majesty."

"It's Yuri, get it right." he said instantaneously as he mounted on Ao.

Haru was just about to mount his when he felt large hands gripped around his waist and hoist him up onto the saddle. A flush stole across his cheeks as he looked down at the person responsible. "You don't have to do that, you know..."

Gwendal didn't say anything, mounting smoothly onto his own horse before he spoke, "I wanted to."

"Still, I'm not that helpless. I can do it myself." muttered Haru. He averted his eyes forward just as Gwendal direct his steely blue eyes onto him. He knew that he was thinking of the scars he had seen this morning. He didn't want; _need_, help out of pity. He had enough of it.

Gwendal frowned as Haru ignored him. Gripping his reins, he directed his horse beside Haru's and clasped his shoulder, knowing that he had gained his attention even though the other had not moved. "I didn't say you can't, but know that I'm watching out for you. You are also one of Lord Nightsworth targets and I wished no more harm to come to you."

Haru glanced from the corner of his eye at Gwendal's sincere expression. He could feel a shot of warmth spreading out from the centre of his chest. Before he could speak though, Gwendal continued, "Therefore, if any danger comes our way, as it is most likely to on this quest, you will stand down and accompany his Majesty to safety. I forbid you to join in battle unless absolutely necessary_. That's an order._"

With that said Gwendal gave him a chaste kiss on his gaping mouth and moved on just as Yuri shouted out his orders for them to move out. He stared at the retreating back for a moment, and then finally motioned his horse forward, internally seething at his mentor.

That is how their party started their journey in search for the four artifacts.


	12. Chapter 12 Crystalline

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update. Again, it was test week and I have to forego typing anything to study. Anyways here's another chapter of Dreams of Amber. Enjoy!**

**Pairings: Yuuram, GwenHaru and a little Conzak. Should I put Murata with Shinou?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kyou Kara Maou. The Legend of the Blue Rose is based from an excerpt by Dala' Valannia. For some reason I can't type in the website add so you guys just have to searched it up yourself to read it.**

**

* * *

**

**Dreams of Amber**

**Chapter 12: Crystalline **

"Okay, just to recap, the first item that we're retrieving is a crystal rose? And its location is somewhere in the snowy mountainous parts of Caloria?"

"That is correct, Your Majesty. Unfortunately, the text at our disposal does not state exactly _where_ this is, and considering the mountains atmosphere and limited time, spreading out our men to cover such a large, hazardous area is not advisable."

"That means we've hit a dead end before we even started!"

"Calm yourself, do not lose your head so easily, Wolfram."

"Your brother is right, Lord Bielefeld. That's the reason why we're here, after all."

"I'm honoured at receiving such high commendations," a soft, gentle voice entered their conversation, just as a woman of beautiful fair features and deep green eyes stepped through the double-mahogany doors. "Welcome, Your Majesty. It's been a while."

"Indeed, Lady Flynn. I trust all is well here in Caloria?" Yuri greeted her with a smile.

Lady Flynn sat down with a small thanks to her butler, and then returned Yuri's smile with her own. "Yes, all is truly well, and I think I speak for everyone in Caloria that it's all thanks to you, Your Majesty."

"Oh, shucks, I didn't really do much." Yuri said modestly, a faint blush splashed across his cheeks. He chanced a look in Wolfram's direction and blanched; narrowed green eyes darken over with fierce emotion, face tight and getting redder by the minute. If something wasn't done soon Lady Flynn would be having an extra scenic view of her land.

Clearing his throat nervously at the holes being drilled into his back, he started, "Anyway, Lady Flynn, we would like to ask a small favour from you."

"Anything, Your Majesty – you have done a great service to my country, so it's the least I can do."

Yuri nodded. "We would like to hire a mountain guide, especially ones who are familiar with the snowy mountains of these parts."

Lady Flynn's eyes widened with no small amount of surprise. "Well, I can certainly procure one for you easily but whatever for, Your Majesty?"

They then told her of what they have learned for the past few weeks and the letter they've received. By the time they've finished, Lady Flynn had a hand up to her mouth in stunned shock. "Oh my," she replied weakly. She took in the new presence amongst Yuri's retainers, sizing him up, "So you're His Majesty's cousin, Haru right?"

Haru nodded, unconcerned by the curious gaze directed at him. Beside him, however, Gwendal frowned and subtly shifted closer. Judging by the knowing glint in her eyes, this action did not escaped the fair woman's notice. She directed her attention once more to the group before her. "Rest assured, Your Majesty, that I will do anything in my power to help you. I know an acquaintance of mine who meets all your requirements. I will have him contacted immediately."

"Thank you, Lady Flynn. This means a lot to us." Yuri said gratefully.

"It's nothing, Your Majesty. In the meantime, I think I can help you further...by telling you the Legend of the Blue Rose." she said, her voice becoming low until it was almost a whisper. It sounded almost reverent. This had everyone exchanging a few perplexed glances.

"The Legend of the Blue Rose!? But what we're looking for is made of crystal!" was Wolfram's incredulous response, followed by Yuri who hushed him and said, "Please continue, Lady Flynn."

Getting comfortable, the woman leaned back with her eyes closed in content and began her tale, "As all stories start, once upon a time, where everything once coexist in harmony, there lived a clan of fierce, strong and proud people called the Helkyrians, who resided in the harsh, unpredictable mountains of Caloria as you've seen today. The Helkyrians are said to breed the most wondrous dragons in the world – fast as the wind that carries their flight and possessing grace and power in every colour imaginable, from ebony blacks and snowy whites to fiery reds and mossy greens. Unfortunately, this means raiders are a common occurrence as well and they fought to protect not only the dragons but their children too."

"Humans breeding dragons? Sounds more like – ow!" Wolfram nursed his ribs where he was elbowed on both sides courtesy of Yuri and Haru who hushed him. Murata chuckled discreetly.

Lady Flynn continued as if she wasn't interrupted. "For years and years the Helkyrians defended themselves successfully, until one fateful day, raiders caught hold of a Helkyrian child and gleaned from her –through means of torture – the location of a carefully guarded creek which is the lifeline of the Helkyrians, next to the dragons. The raiders then slit her throat and rode out to a secluded alcove in the mountains. There they found the water running sweet and pure, which they poisoned with horrible ease, the only thoughts harbouring their greedy minds was of the ripe and bountiful pickings that awaits them. Soon enough, in a space of a single day, the deadly venom work its way through the clan swiftly, killing those it touched while the survivors could only watched helplessly.

"One of these survivors was a young woman called Xenia, whose parents were among the first to die. Rage and grief grasped her heart. For besides the death of her parents, the doomed child who ill-fatedly led the sacrificial death of her clan was none other than her younger sister. Without any tears to spare, she leaped onto her dragon, which is her personal pride and joy, and flew to the creek despite the harsh conditions that threaten to beat her to the ground. But she was as relentless and within her core a fire burns strongly, keeping the cold at bay. Once she reached her destination, she turned to her faithful companion and bade it to return to her people, if any were left. When she was alone, she focused her attention on the creek that was tainted with an odd, murky greenish-black hue from the poison and knelt down beside it.

"Her flesh burned from the poisonous fumes and the cold but she could care less. Not knowing what to do, she just knelt down and prayed. Tears long denied finally flowed freely from her eyes but they froze immediately, making them sparkle like trailing diamonds down her face. Her wrath long gone, she could only weep at the hopelessness of it all, tearing the skin on her hands open when she flung them out onto the jagged rocks and pebbles underneath her, paying no mind to the blood. It was then she noticed that one drop of her blood had landed into the creek, and for a brief moment, the water flashed pure before returning to its repulsive colour. Knowing with sudden clarity what she had to do, she took out a dagger and sliced it through her wrist to bite into her veins. She then held the cut hand outstretched so that the blood fell into the creek. Then, she waited.

"By the time her clan found her, guided by her dragon who had returned safely, she was long dead, the wound on her wrist had stopped bleeding and her body was stone cold and the waters ran as sweet and untainted as before. Nobody actually knew what happened after that. Some said that the tears that Xenia shed had made it grow while others claimed that when the dragon saw its rider dead, it began to cry and its tears caused it to bloom right in front of their eyes. But after many years, they found upon the spot where Xenia was resting upon last was now overgrown with delicate flowers that blooms into a mystifying shade of azure, as blue as the sky that Xenia had gazed upon. When caught in the light, it shone and sparkled like that of the finest crystal in the world."

Lady Flynn finally took a breather and smiled shyly at her audience's reaction. "That is one of the popular folklore stories in Caloria that I used to hear from my father after the Wincott family were...driven out. That's probably why you can't find it in your kingdom's archives."

"But why would Lord Nightsworth have us go after a possibly non-existent artifact, especially in human territory? Not many things in human lands are magically inclined, except maybe for the esoteric stones." Gwendal mused.

"Lady Flynn, is there anything else you could tell us about the 'Blue Rose'?" Conrad asked.

"Well," Lady Flynn tapped a dainty finger to her chin thoughtfully. "There is one thing. The rose, and I'm stating this from the same story, is believed to be a symbol of salvation from the gods and since it is made out of the soul of Xenia, it is said that it has the power to purify and heal any status of injury."

Murata whistled. "Whew, that's definitely a hot catch. No wonder Lord Nightsworth wanted it, who wouldn't? It's worth checking out, in any case. What else did the story say, Lady Flynn?"

"Other than it's being in the coldest parts of the mountain? That's basically it."

"Well, at least we have something more to go on." Yuri said.

"Yeah, if it even exist." Wolfram grumbled under his breath.

* * *

A few hours later, the group were already trudging their way up the mountain, following a stout, burly-looking old man that is their mountain guide.

"It may look dreary now, wha' with winter 'ere an' all but come spring and it's bloomin' all over th' place." Their guide rattled off, who they've come to know as Erdmann. "But only in th' lower an' middle ay-reas. Th' top is snowin' all year long, could catch yer death up there. Yer sure ya want meh to take yer all to th' coldest parts? A lot o' dodgy things there, if th' cold don't get to ya first."

"Yes, we're sure, my good man. Lead the way." Conrad reassured. Erdmann shrugged in a 'suit yourself' manner and continued. Halfway up the mountain, Yuri was just about to climb up onto a ledge when a small part of the snow-covered ground crumbled underneath his feet. Gasping with fright, he would have slid down if it weren't for the hands that shot out and stopped his descent.

He looked up and saw that it was Haru and Wolfram. "Thanks guys," he breathed out a little shakily. "That was close."

"Watch your step, you wimp." Wolfram said in exasperation even as he pulled Yuri into his arms and held him steady. Haru watched them interact closely before trekking up again, motioning along the way for the others to continue onwards, amidst Conrad's and Gunter's questions of Yuri's wellbeing.

Seeing that his retainers are out of hearing range, Yuri turned back to the blond, blushing madly when he realise the other still had his arms around his waist. "Um, you can let go now you know. I'm fine."

Wolfram complied, albeit a little reluctantly. Yuri was still a little edgy about the whole display of affection that isn't platonic and to say Wolfram was patient was just stretching it. Even so, Wolfram was willing to wait. He already got as far as having Yuri admit that there's a chance between them, he'll be damn if he lose it all by scaring him off now.

So deep was he in his thoughts, he failed to notice the mischievous gleam within the shoukoku's eyes until the young king grabbed his shirt front and pulled him into a clumsy kiss, though neither was complaining. Wolfram's mind blanked out, not registering what was currently happening. When he did come to and was about to return the kiss, Yuri was already pulling away – though clearly flushed, a satisfied smirk, worthy of the one when he's a Maou, was making its way across his face. "If you're done staring, we really should get a move on." he remarked casually, brushing past Wolfram and up the ledge.

Snapping out of his daze, Wolfram shook his head and quickly caught up with Yuri, inwardly grinning at the prospect that maybe, just maybe, he doesn't have to wait as long as he expected.

* * *

Teal green eyes watched them through a large, silvery translucent orb as the king and his followers trudged higher up to their destination, one hand swirling and sipping on a glass of delicate red wine while the other held his face up with his elbow resting on the armchair. He was disturbed from his relaxed state when he sense movement behind him.

"You know, my dear, I have to commend you on your wilfulness. Twice you have nearly succeeded on escaping me and even managed to fight off Darwin! Did you get that from your father?" Vincent Hans Nightsworth said pleasantly, turning his attention to the tied and gagged young girl who was now suspended in mid-air.

Greta glared so hard that if looks could kill, the man would have been six feet under. Instead, Lord Nightsworth just chuckled and focused back on the group in the orb. He tilted his head in a thoughtful manner, and then called for his faithful servant, "Darwin."

Instantly appearing by his side, Darwin bowed next to his lord. "You called me?"

"Yes, it's time to give the king another...greeting. You know what to do. Oh, and one more thing," Greta shivered with dread at the malice apparent in his eyes before it was hidden away again. "Make it as entertaining as possible."

"As you wish, my lord."

Lord Nightsworth smirked. And Greta, as she struggled against her binds and – please, please leave them alone they've done nothing wrong – could only watch helplessly, her muffled shouts and pleas going unnoticed.

* * *

Yuri and Haru rubbed their arms and hands, trying in vain to generate some warmth through friction. They are now travelling carefully on a narrow, icy ledge jutting out of a cliff, the strong winds threatening to blow them off and into the inky unknown depths below. That and the equally icy cold temperature stabbing through their thick coats like a thousand knives did not help matters at all.

"W-W-Wolfram, you j-jerk, y-you ha-have fire ma-majutsu, r-right? B-Be useful and use th-them to w-warm us up in-instead o-of le-letting us f-freeze into p-popsicles!" Haru chattered through his teeth, blowing air into his mittens. If this doesn't indicate that they are even remotely in the coldest regions, he dreaded what it will be like when they do.

"In case you h-have forgotten, we are in human te-territory. That means my majutsu doesn't work here, you m-moron." Wolfram seems to be dealing the cold a little better than Haru.

"......" Yuri was too busy trying not to think too much about the cold to play peacemaker. Wolfram would have gladly wrapped his arms around him and share precious body heat but the narrow ledge made it impossible and dangerous to do.

"Now, now break it up, you two. We don't want to see you both fight your way off the ledge. That would have been a sight to see though." Murata said cheerfully, showing no signs of cold like they are. This made the arguing duo stare at him enviously. "What?"

"...Never mind."

It was then that they heard a shout from one of the soldiers. There was a cave up ahead. Thoughts of shelter and warmth were enough of a motivation to hurry along. Arriving at the entrance, a small fire was quickly set up while Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal, with an occasional guidance from Erdmann, set a few of the soldiers they have chosen for the hike out to scout the small area around the cave.

Haru huddled closer to the fire, his now bare hands held out to the flames. He really didn't fare well in the cold. Since young, he always preferred to stay indoors with a hot cup of tea or cocoa than build a snowman or some other winter activities people usually do. To prove his testament further, a cold wind blew into the cave, causing the flames to flicker dangerously low and his shivering to grow worse. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something thick and heavy land on his shoulders. He turned just in time to catch sight of Gwendal's retreating figure, and then the coat on his shoulders.

Staring at it for a moment, he stood up with little trouble and ran after the man. Once he caught up, he tugged on the other's sleeve, shrugs off the coat and then shoved it into startled man's arms. "Here, take this back. I'll be fine." All that was said without looking into his eyes and Haru ran back into the cave. By the time he was settled down again, Gwendal was already by his side, a perpetual frown on his face. Haru wondered how many times he put it there since he came.

"You're cold." Gwendal said.

"Yes, and I said I'll be fine. You won't be able to carry out your duty otherwise if you're freezing yourself." Haru countered.

"I'm more resistant to the cold so it isn't a problem. Now put this on or you'll get sick."

"No."

Yuri, Wolfram and Murata watched all this with curious wonder as Haru and Gwendal had a glaring contest, willing the other to back down to its whim. Then Gwendal did something that surprised them all, maybe even himself. He stood behind the amber-eyed teen, wrapped his coat around him and proceeded to wrap his own arms around him, immobilising him as his arms were caught in the embrace as well.

"What the – what are you doing!? Let me go! I said I'm fine! Did you hear me? Hey!"

"It's for your own good."

"...Wolfram, I thought your brother doesn't _do_ well in relationships."

"He doesn't. Look at his face."

"Ah, Lord Voltaire's infamous 'scary face', as Yuri so eloquently put it before."

"Shut up, Murata. It really is scary."

"Brother only gets that way if he's angry or uncomfortable. In this case, it's most likely the latter."

"But he seems to be doing just fine."

"That's probably because he has only his previous experience of inexperience to go on. Mother always set him on dates with what she hopes are men or women of his taste before. They always end up coming back crying, scared or just plain furious. One time, he was set up with a daughter of a family friend in the hopes of a mutual alliance, only for her to come storming into the throne room before the day even ended and demand a nullification of engagement. She said that she refused to be with a brick of a wall with zero ounce of romantic bone in him that said that he has a headache just from listening to her."

"...Harsh,"

They then looked up just in time to see Haru stopped his struggles and glare, which look more like a pout, still trapped in the other's arms. They also noticed how Gwendal's mouth twitched upwards in what could be a _very _tiny smile at the sight.

"Although I have to admit, this is the first time I've seen my brother acting this way towards anyone other than Greta."

"You've got that right."

Suddenly, the ground beneath them trembled and the cave shook at the magnitude, shaking a few rocks loose. "What is it now?" Yuri cried. He could hear the men shouting and yelling frantically outside. He almost fell flat on his face when the cave shook again and this time, more than a few rocks and stalactites fell in its wake.

"Yuri! Yuri, get out of there! It's too dangerous!" Conrad yelled out, dodging away from their sight just in time to avoid whatever it was out there that was thumping and roaring its heart out.

"Well, you heard him! Come on!" Wolfram grabbed onto Yuri and dragged him out without waiting for his reply, quickly followed by Murata, Gwendal and Haru. Stalactites fell upon them like rain. Haru had to dive to the ground to avoid being pierced by one. He didn't even have the chance to get up when he felt the earth underneath him shook and crumble away.

Haru would remember, many years later, how everything then seemed to slow and drained itself of all sound. He didn't really felt himself falling, nor did he see his life flashed past even, only hyper aware then that he was staring into many wide, horrified eyes and there Gwendal was, reaching out for him, his mouth opened in what must be a scream, or maybe it was his name? The man that called himself his fiancé and mentor, everything about him that he saw and come to acknowledged and respect, twisted itself into an emotion so painful, that for a moment it made his heart stopped. After that, everything came rushing back into one roaring crash.

"HARU!!!!!!!"

* * *

Yuri had barely stepped out of the cave entrance when he nearly had his head lobbed off by something enormous and furry. Looking up, it took all he had not to gape. Actually, he's not exactly sure what it was. The giant creature towering three-storeys above them could passed off what people might say a Yeti looks like; with its shaggy white fur and ape-like structure, movement and strength, the only thing that separate it from the legendary creature of his time was that it had no eyes and an extra pair of opposable thumbs.

He was suddenly treated to a face full of snow when one of those arms he had been eyeing at came slamming down at the spot where he stood seconds before. Beside him, Wolfram spat out mouthfuls of melted snow and quickly unsheathed his sword, ready to join the battle. Murata, he was relieved to see, landed safely a few feet away from the beast, unscathed. But where were Haru and Gwendal? Not seeing his cousin anywhere, he looked back towards the cave entrance just in time to see the ground crumbling away into a deep hole, rocks falling down along with...

"HARU!!!!!!!" he screamed. He was barely aware of Gwendal reaching his hand desperately for his cousin, neither was he aware of the impending danger he was in until Wolfram pushed him down once again to avoid a deadly swipe to his head. A deafening roar echoed into the sky and it wasn't until Yuri's line of vision was blocked by boulders that he realised with a pang of sickening dread as to what happened.

"Yuri, come on, get up! We can't do anything for them now! You have to get away from here!" Wolfram shout out, grasping the stationery brunette by the arm, but didn't get far since the other refused to budged. "Yuri, _come on_!"

"Wolfram, get Yuri out of here!"Clangs of metal and pain-induced roars nearly drowned out Conrad's voice.

"What do you think I'm trying to do, make a snowman!? FOR PITY'S SAKE, YOU IDIOTIC WIMP, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Something inside of Yuri did snapped, and it wasn't his senses. Wolfram backed away slightly when Yuri was enveloped in his customary blue aura, only much stronger than it ever felt before. Water dragons burst out from the snow, hardening instantly into ice. In an instant, one of the dragons shot out and wrapped itself around the Yeti-like creature, binding all of its limbs in a constricting hold. Yuri walked past Wolfram, Murata, Conrad, Gunter and his soldiers calmly, just to stop a few inches away from the struggling creature. The remaining ice dragons uncoiled, slithered their way up to join together with the first, open their jaws wide and swallowed the beast in a single motion, snow exploding around them. Once the snow settled down, they could see the beast encased in ice, never to wreak havoc again.

Conrad –being the nearest– approached Yuri. He cautiously laid a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Heika?" whispered Conrad.

"Conrad," The man noticed that his charge did not rebuke him for calling his title and he knew it was serious. "We need to move those rocks. Gunter, send some men to scout the area and see whether there is another opening that is connected to this cave. Nothing must be overlooked."

"At once, Your Majesty."

"Erdmann," The elderly mountain guide flinched when he was being addressed. Yuri sighed, "Is it safe to move the rocks without causing another cave-in?"

Later on, it will take them a moment to realise that for the first time since Yuri displayed his powers, that he made not a sound throughout the battle.

* * *

The first thing that came to Haru's mind once he came to was that he had been knocked down, ran over and probably knocked down again for good measure and he wondered whether anyone got that license plate of the vehicle that did it. The next thing that checked itself in was that it was dark. Groaning, he got up and held his head in his hand, trying to will the throbbing away only for his fingers to come back feeling suspiciously sticky and smelling faintly metallic. He's _bleeding_, great, how wonderful.

He gave himself a brief check-up, noting with relief that he hasn't sprain or broken anything in his body. He then tried to stand up, cursing his wobbly legs while doing so. When he was sure that his legs are not going to collapse on him, he took a step forward...

...just to trip and land on something immediately after. Cursing up another storm about bruised noses, he fished out a box of matches from his pockets and, striking it, held the little flame aloft. He almost dropped it when he saw exactly _who _he tripped over.

"Shit, Gwendal! Gwendal, wake up!" Haru slapped the unconscious man lightly with his free hand. "Come on, wake up Gwendal!"

A groan reached his ears. Eyelids start fluttering open, revealing hazy blue cobalt. Haru helped the man sit up, looking around them to see if there's anything he could use as a torch instead of having to strike another match. Much to his joy, he found a burned stick, probably used from the small fire, he thought. Having lit it up, he returned his attention to the task at hand.

"Where are we?" Gwendal asked, glancing around the cavern they are in. He observed how efficiently and quickly Haru conduct his brief check-up, showing his knowledge at least in basic firs-aid. This brought back the image of Haru's scarred front and the strong possibility of it being the sole reason for such a necessity made him clenched his fist.

"Well," Haru said, not noticing the man's agitated state. "The good news is that we have no worrying injuries to speak of." Gwendal looked pointedly at Haru's bleeding cut. "It'll stop soon enough. Bad news is, judging by how deep we fell in and the rocks I see way up there, we're stuck here."

At that statement, Gwendal jerked his head up and sure enough above him he could see the hole in the roof where they fell in and through it he could also see rocks and boulders blocking the entrance to the cave. It would probably take hours for the others to move the rocks without causing another cave-in. The dimming of his surroundings brought him back to his current predicament.

"Where are you going?" he asked, standing up swiftly only to be hit by a sudden onslaught of dizziness. Fortunately, Haru was there and he quickly supported the tactician's weight before he could fall flat on his face.

"I saw a light up ahead. Hopefully, it will lead us to our way out. Better to move around than wait here where something else might get us. Are you able to stand now?"

Gwendal slowly let the other go, relishing the smaller warm touch, and tested his feet. So far so good, he thought. He nodded and soon they started towards where Haru saw the light shining through an archway. When they reached it, Haru couldn't stop the gasp from escaping his mouth. "Wow..." Even Gwendal was speechless at the sight before them.

Everything in the cavern they are now in seemed to be crystallised, from mere pebbles to giant stalagmites, giving it a dream-like aspect to the atmosphere. They walked further down, admiring the natural beauty around them until they came to another crystal cavern. Soft rays of sunlight streamed into the cavern through a large opening in the roof, shining down at a frozen lake that covered almost half of the whole cavern. The land around it, though barren, was surprising dotted with greenery; a lone willow tree hung over the lake, branches swaying gently in the small breeze, small flowers similar to buttercups and daisies sprinkled here and there, wherever they can find a patch of dirt to grow on.

What steered Haru's attention away from it all, however, was the lone bush in the middle of the lake. And there upon it, was a single rose – its petals so translucent it reflected the colour of the sky – thus why it shone and sparkled like a crystal carving, dew running down its petals like drops of diamonds and even from afar they could clearly see its beauty.

"There it is, the 'Blue Rose'!" Haru exclaimed excitedly, scrambling over to the lake with Gwendal at his heels.

"Wait, Haru! There might be –"

"The only entrance through here is the large hole in the roof and the way we just came from. Unless there are flying creatures that you should tell me about, I say the coast is clear."

Gwendal scanned his surroundings, mentally admitting that the other was right in that sense but he wasn't going to tell him that. "Don't let your guard down so easily, the enemy might be watching our every movement now if they know where we are." he said, watching disapprovingly which turned to amusement as Haru slipped and slide across the ice towards the rose bush.

"Touché," Haru huffed, bringing out his air disc. Once he got there, he took this time to get a closer look. Stroking its downy petals, he smelled its scent and was strongly reminded of the time where everything was still alright, where he and his mother would laugh and joked as they did some gardening to pass the time away. Shaking his head at the fading memory, he made to carefully cut the stem when he heard Gwendal gasped behind him. He looked back with eyebrow raised as he saw the way his mentor stare at him; how his eyes roved over him, up and down, studying him, as if seeing him for the first time. Curious now, he turned his gaze down at his reflection, brushing back platinum white hair from his face.

Haru froze. Aqua blue eyes now stared back at him, mirroring the dread and fear in his eyes. Memories of long ago resurfaced, and he had to close his eyes to stop himself from shaking or something embarrassingly stupid in front of Gwendal. He was so out of it that after his he had finally calmed his erratic breathing, he was startled to find himself in the Gwendal's arms, again. He briefly toyed with a thought that for someone who wasn't the touchy-feely type, he sure was giving a lot of hugs lately.

"Haru, what's the matter?" Gwendal looked down at the now blue-eyed teen with a worry, which went unnoticed. He didn't really know what happened. One moment he was watching Haru sniffing the rose, and the next moment a platinum-haired, though no less beautiful, being stood in his place. He had no doubt it was Haru, for Conrad had kindly informed him of the changes Haru went through before and also his reactions to it, which was also another cause of worry. Tightening his hold on the smaller, he hoped what he was going to say next won't have him running. "Do you...want to talk about it?"

Haru stiffen. Then, he forced himself to relax. "Thank you, Gwendal, but...I'll be fine."

"I've heard that before. And don't you dare say it's nothing."

Shaking his head, Haru pulled himself away, much to Gwendal's disappointment. "Alright, you're right, I'm not okay," he admitted wearily. "But I have to be, for Yuri's sake. Heaven knows that he already has plenty his plate. The rose must have triggered the change, so maybe this will just be temporary." He turned away to focus back on his previous task when a large hand stopped him, "Gwendal, _please_."

"Yuri is not the only one with too many on their plate. I...I'm not asking you to pour your whole life to me, but," Gwendal unconsciously tightened his grip. "I also don't want to see you push yourself to the brink because of it!"

Silence permeated between them, both frozen in place at the other's words. Neither noticed a large long shadow swimming underneath them. Gwendal hesitated, and took one step closer but that was all. He wondered if the other would yell at him, call him an insensitive man like all the others he...went out with. That trail of thought of Haru upset made a small part of him wince. Therefore, he was shocked when Haru suddenly burst out laughing, "Haru?"

"I'm sorry," Haru's laughter quieted down to soft chuckles, sad humour in his voice and eyes. "It's just that, I've never seen you get so emotional, it's strange. You're always so serious and – oh god, I'm horrible with words. I trust you, Gwendal, just like how I trust Yuri and the others. For that, I'm grateful, believe me."

Haru turned around and reached out once again for the rose. "I just don't know how you'll take it if you know I'm a murderer." And he plucked the rose from its stem, just as the ice cracked underneath them. Before any of them could react, the ice cracked further until it explodes sending chunks of it into the air, one nearly missing Gwendal's ear by an inch. They quickly gained their bearings to face this new threat only to come face-to-face with a large serpentine dragon. The dragon narrowed its sapphire gaze, letting out a roar that shook the whole cavern.

"Well, I'll be...that's a dragon..." Haru stare at the creature that he thought only exists in myths. Unlike the dragon Yuri first encountered, this one seems to be of the Eastern type. Midnight black scales shone like gems, sinewy muscles moving beneath it with hidden power and grace. How could he not be in awe at the sight of such a magnificent creature?

"Haru, this is not the time for you to be admiring it!" Gwendal unsheathed his sword and made to move in front of Haru when the dragon snarled menacingly. He stopped in his tracks, not wanting to incur its wrath. This particular dragon was one of the more endangered species of his land and he didn't really want to hurt it. But if the dragon decided to attack them then he had no choice but to do so as well and get Haru away from any danger that will follow.

"Haru, I want you to back away slowly to where we came in from. I'll try to distract it – Haru, what in the Great One's name are you doing!? Get back here!"

Not heeding his mentor's warning, Haru continued to walk over to the dragon, his only free hand stretched out as if to pat it. The dragon growled once more, watching his every move until he paused just inches away, enough for the serpentine beast to deal a killing blow if it needed. Looking from the still outstretched hand to curious amber eyes, the dragon lowered its head and sniffed it. Haru could hardly hide his glee when the dragon then nudged his hand, urging him to pat it.

Gwendal stare at the scene unfold before him in silent disbelief. There the dragon was – just minutes ago ready to bite anyone's head off – purring underneath the youth's attentive hands. A sudden stroke of jealousy struck his being only to shake it off just as quickly. Him, jealous of a dragon? He watched Haru hug and nuzzle the dragon's snout like one would do a kitten and gritted his teeth. Ok, so maybe he was.

"Gwendal," Haru was just about to call the man over when he saw the dark storm hovering above him. "Gwendal, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." he sighed and sheath back his sword. "What is it?"

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to ride Kurai out of here and back to the others. Yuri must be worried sick."

"...You gave that dragon a name?"

"Yeah, it mean's 'dark' in my language,"

"...I see." Gwendal went up to help Haru up the dragon's back, glaring at Kurai who just growled when he came near, "Haru?"

"Yes?"

"You still have some explaining to do, once we get back."

"...I know."

* * *

It was fast becoming darker, and Yuri had just ordered the soldiers to stop for the night. Now sitting around the small campfire, he pushed his food around distractedly, occasionally taking small bites before looking lost in thought.

"Yuri," Conrad said, breaking Yuri out of his stupor. "You have to eat."

"I'm trying, but Haru and Gwendal –"

"They will make it out just fine, Heika."

"It's Yuri, Nazukeoya."

Conrad smiled. "I apologise, Yuri. I'm sure they're alright. If you know your cousin as much as I think you do, you'll know that he won't let a little cave-in bring him down. Beside, Gwendal is with him, and he's just as resilient."

Yuri laughed. "Yeah, maybe – what's going on?"

Soldiers had sprung up into defensive positions around their king. Gunter hurried over and quickly reported that a dragon had been sighted coming their way. Just as those words left his mouth, a shrieking wind blew around them and they saw the long serpentine body of the dragon circling in the air before lighting just a few yards away from them. But Yuri wasn't paying attention; he was more focused on something on its back.

"Haru, Gwendal! You're alright!" Yuri broke away from the circle and rushed towards his dismounting cousin, followed quickly by his retainers who are approaching the dragon warily. Yuri, however, had no such reservations and hugged his cousin, who returned to his normal appearance on the way, but not before punching him in the shoulder. "That's for scaring the heck out of me! It's just like you to show up by making some sort of dramatic entrance."

"Not intentionally, of course. Oh here," Haru pulled out the rose, still as fresh as it had been picked, and handed it to Yuri. The young king cradled it with wide eyes, releasing a breathless 'wow', which turned immediately into a yelp when he was nudged from the side. "Yuri, meet Kurai, found this guy along with the rose." The black dragon purred, making Yuri smile as he stroked its scales.

Wolfram crossed his arms, shaking his head at the sight. "Would you look at that? The legend might be true after all. What is it with shoukoku's and dragons?"

"Who knows," Murata replied. "What I want to know is what our next item on the list is?"

"There was nothing to indicate a clue when we were in the cavern that held the rose."

"Then let's just get off this god forsaken mountain first!"

"What the –"

"Ah!"

Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, Gunter and Murata turned just in time to see the rose glow with a strong blue light before it suddenly engulfed them. When the light finally subsided, all that was left behind were bewildered, confused soldiers along with an equally bewildered guide.

* * *

Whew, finished! Good, bad? I hope I didn't rush the ending. Please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13 Divided Attention Pt 1

**Dreams of Amber**

**Chapter 13: Divided Attention Part 1**

A pained moan rang through the empty chamber from the blond prince. He gingerly sat up and nursed his lower back that had taken most of the brunt of the impact. That was when he felt more than heard a groan coming from beneath him. Come to think of it, the floor was unusually soft...

With a start, Wolfram quickly got off the young Maou who was laying face-down on the floor. "Yuri! Yuri, are you alright?" he asked frantically, fearing that their sudden teleportation to nowhere may have landed his fiancé with a broken spine.

Yuri groaned again, not making a move to sit up. "As fine as one being used as a cushion," he mumbled, wincing when he pushed himself off the ground. "Ow...my tailbone, my back..."

"Oh, stop complaining, you wimp and turn around," Wolfram snapped, though his eyes belied his alarm and worry. Yuri complied without protest. He had to hold back an instinctive urge to shy away, as his uniform was pulled up halfway, once warm fingers started prodding his back in their examination. Instead, he sat cross-legged on the floor, waiting patiently for Wolfram's diagnostics on his well being, hoping that Wolfram would constitute his occasional shivers to the cold air and not his touch. After a while of silence between them though, Yuri became a little worried himself.

"Is something wrong, Wolfram? Does it look bad?"

"Hm?" came the distracted answer. Yuri furrowed his brows at the response. Somewhere through the examination, the purposeful prodding became gentle, now tracing the lines of his back and sometimes drawing senseless patterns, thus the shivers. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that...

"Wolfram," Yuri said, struggling to keep the amusement out of his voice. "You're not checking out my back, are you?"

That surely snapped Wolfram out of his self-induced trance. "What? Of course not! Where did you get that ludicrous idea? You must have hit your head too to be capable of such thought." Wolfram replied in a (dignified) fluster.

"Right..." Yuri drawled, secretly feeling flattered and also a little awkward about it. It wasn't everyday that someone finds him desirable, after all. Not counting the times his Mum – and sometimes Shori – told him how utterly cute he still was, of course. He just put it to the mere fact that they were his family and therefore use to his appearance. Even that time when he was mobbed by the group of women on the ship to Bandarbia, or the fact that he was a Maou, _or _being told that pirates won't kill him just because he's cute, did little to change his view that a part of him was still that average baseball boy that doesn't mind getting sweaty or roll around in dirt.

"Right," Wolfram patted his back, startling him out of his thoughts. "You're in one piece; no broken bones, no sprains, not even a bruise. You'll be fine, wimp."

"Thanks, Wolfram." He pulled his uniform back down before fully taking in their whereabouts. "Okay...where the _heck _are we?"

A circular chamber of black marble greeted them, the tiny crystals inlaid in them so like stars that one can't help the strange sensation that they are floating helplessly in space. Majestic columns of the purest white stood out in stark contrast, supporting a domed ceiling that curiously had crawling veins of gold decorating it. Yuri could have also sworn that they had moved, too. At further inspection, however, they came to a disheartening observation.

"There aren't any doors!" Yuri exclaimed. Sure enough, the chamber they were in was void of any entrances or exits, not even windows.

"Wait, what's that over there?"

Yuri turned his gaze to where Wolfram was pointing. There in between one of the many columns was a small, round alcove of stone. Against the black setting, it seemed to be suspended in midair. Carved into ten perfectly-cut circles were symbols that they could make no heads or tails of; meaningless.

"I wonder..." Yuri mused, reaching his hand out before Wolfram could react. One single stone glowed, and when Yuri touched another, the stones swapped places. "It's a puzzle! Wow, this is so cool, I feel like I'm in a video game!"

"What ramblings are you going on about now? This could very well lead us back to the others, in case you have forgotten. Not to mention we still have three items left to find, _and _what all these," Wolfram gestured to the chamber they're trapped in. "Means. And also –"

"Alright, I get it. Gee, spoil a guy's fun, why don't you?" Yuri reached out once again for the puzzle. "Hmm, how do you complete a puzzle when there's nothing to go on?" he said to himself. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he glanced over to see Wolfram pointing at something engraved a little ways away from the stone alcove. It read:

_Danger lurks behind, while safety lies ahead,  
And while one will let you move ahead,  
The other will send the solver back instead,  
To help you in your deed, there are clues you must heed:  
Four phenomenon's happens at their own pace,  
These are encounters certain must face;  
Turn back the clock so one may live,  
So they can face its death again;  
Nothing is what it seems when one is an opposite,  
So choose wisely lest you regret it._

"Huh, that would work," Yuri said, reading the words several times. Then, much to Wolfram's amazement, he slowly smiled, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"You see these?" Yuri pointed to two symbols in the alcove. "Tell me what it is."

"It's a tree," Wolfram deadpanned. "The only difference is that one is bare and the other is...!"

Yuri let the words sink into Wolfram's mind before continuing, "Right, and the four phenomenons' – the flower, sun, leaf and snowflake symbols – are the seasons itself. The tree is relations to that transition in time where it grow new leaves, flower, bear fruit, and then die only to repeat the cycle."

"But then how do we know which one is the one that will take us ahead? Two of them are blank."

"Give me a minute," Yuri peered at the stones closely, muttering to himself and pointing at each one, careful not to touch any of them. At last, he clapped his hands. "Right, the stone on the left will take us forward."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Wolfram asked sceptically.

"It's really hard to see, but if you look closely, one of them is actually a darker shade than the other. People will usually choose the lighter one for they subconsciously tied it to all things good and safe. And since it says that '_nothing is what it seems when one is an opposite'_, I thought that was the most likely choice." Yuri finished triumphantly.

Wolfram snort, a smirk stretched across his face. "Well, I'll give you credit; you're not just all looks and baseball-obsessed."

Yuri shot him an affronted glare. "Hey, baseball happens to be a great sport!" But Wolfram wasn't listening anymore, his focus on the engravings instead. He frowned.

"Yuri?"

"Hmm...?" The young Maou was too busy arranging the stones in their right places to even chance a glance at the blond beside him.

"What do you make of the first line, _'danger lurks behind, while safety lies ahead'_?"

The words had barely left his lips when they heard a sucking sound behind them. As one, they slowly looked over their shoulders towards the source. At the very centre of the chamber, the floor which they had sat on not just moments ago distorted, swirling itself into a vortex. Its strong pull of vacuum was apparent when many pieces of marbles were torn from their place and sucked into oblivion.

Yuri and Wolfram exchanged horrified glances, with only one similar thought in mind.

_Crap.

* * *

_

_**Elsewhere in Fransia's forest region...**_

Josak considered himself to be an open-minded person, especially when it comes to magic. Being a warrior himself that has so far only relied on brawns and quick-thinking in combat, he honestly thought that he did a pretty good job when it comes to taking everything in a stride. He did not fuss, nor did he question the nature of spirituality. He just accepted that it was an irreversible part of life, for both humans and Mazoku, and left it at that. His primary concern, after all, was protecting his country, the Maou, and his lover. It will do no good to think too deeply on such matters when lives are at stake.

Still, it came as a shock through his system when said lover dropped down from the sky in a flash of light and coincidentally into his arms. Unbalanced by the unexpected weight, he fell painfully onto his rump, knocked out of breath.

"Well, Captain," he wheezed. "Not that I'm complaining, but you _do _know you don't have to prove it when I said you're my guardian angel fallen from the heavens above, right?"

Conrad rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself." His eyes then widened and he pushed himself away quickly, looking at his new surroundings with a wild look on his face. "Yuri!"

"Whoa there, we're the only ones here." Josak grabbed the brunette's shoulders firmly; turning him so that he could look him in the eye. "What happened? I thought you and the others were in Caloria."

Conrad took a calming breath before he told him everything that had transpired; about how they found shelter, how they were then attacked by another one of Nightsworth beast, followed quickly by the cave-in which had entrapped Gwendal and Haru, how they had found the 'Blue Rose' and were then enveloped in a bright light. Josak listened intently, falling into a contemplative silence together after he had finished.

Scanning his surroundings once again, Conrad finally registered the very familiar ancient ruins. "This was where the 'Hell's Fire on the Frozen Tundra' was located! What are _you _doing here?"

"I did say I was going to check out for suspicious happenings. I got a lead on this one; locals say that a week prior before I arrived that there was a thunderstorm. Nothing out of the ordinary – just that after it was over they now heard strange noises coming from the ruins. Moaning and howling, spook them out you know. The king was more than delighted to hand over the reigns for this new dilemma."

"What of Lady Leila? Didn't she object or at least wish to follow and supervise?" Conrad asked. He remembered the fiery, stubborn, yet loyal woman that serves as the King of Fransia's bodyguard-advisor-now-turned-wife, and how she had orchestrated the whole events regarding the forbidden box with incredible foresight.

"Nah, the King wouldn't allow her, since she's carrying his heir now." Josak grinned.

Conrad eyebrows raised in surprise at the news. "I see. Remind me to inform his Majesty so that he could give them his congratulations."

"Sure thing, Captain, but first..." Josak strode up to the broken ruins and scrutinised every corner he could find. "We have some searching to do."

"I do not know the identity of the next item, Josak." Conrad pointed out.

"But you must have been dropped here for a reason, right?" Josak reasoned. "I guess it's safe to assume that since the rose is part of the artifacts you have to find, it must also have a connection to them as well."

"That...is a distinct possibility." Conrad agreed.

"Well then, what are we standing around – What the...!" The orange-haired man nearly jumped out of his very skin when an eerily soft wailing wafted through the nearly blocked entrance, causing goose bumps to crawl all over him . "Ok...that was creepy, even for my standards."

Conrad came over and inspected whatever he could from the entrance. He then moved some of the smaller rocks aside, while saying, "Josak, help me move them."

They shifted the rocks aside, sometimes using sticks as levers when they couldn't remove some of the heavier stones. Soon, they were staring into darkness; the yawning entrance seemed a little much intimidating than before. A sharp, cold wind blew around them, the soft wailing picking up in volume once more until it gradually faded away. Conrad moved towards the stairs.

"Uh, are you sure you want to go down there?" Josak asked, feeling a little uneasy. He had no problems facing down opposition that has substantiality, but his sword was no use against things like spirits and neither of them have magic available to counter it. Memories of how the Originator's miasma had affected them unawares made him grimace. He doesn't want a repeat of that.

"We have to," Conrad whispered, the weight of consequences left unsaid. Josak sighed and followed his lover into the shadows.

* * *

"Hurry up, Yuri!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! Quit your yelling! This is difficult enough as it is!"

Fingers trembled and shook with strain as they fought to get a good grasp of the smooth circular stone, digging his only free hand into the crevices of the alcove. Wolfram fared no better beside him; clutching for dear life, the stone alcove was their anchor against the suction. Yuri fumbled with the stone, trying to put it in its proper place when a strong wave of suction nearly pulled him away. He managed to maintain his grip but that one moment of unbalance was enough to make him drop the stone. His heart drop down to his stomach as he watched the stone slipped from his hand and towards the vortex. That was, until a hand shot out and grabbed it. Astonished, he gaped at the disgruntled blond who now held the key to their lives.

"Idiot, what would you do without me?" Wolfram said, looking down at the stone in his hand and back to the last hole in the puzzle. "Well, here goes."

With a click, the rock slid into place and the vortex disappeared, much to their relief. A rumble filled the chamber. They watched with apprehension as the outer edges of the alcove move away, and when nothing came out, shuffled a little closer for a look. At first they thought it was empty, but when Yuri felt around with his hand, it touched some round and smooth. He pulled the item out to see it was a pocket watch. And a handsome one at that; made out of metallic bronze, it has various patterns decorating it – with a prominent snowflake carved to the front while the back was covered with fine, floral filigree – and a long chain attached to it. When opened, the face of the clock stared back at them, ticking away merrily.

"It's beautiful," Yuri murmured, unable to take his eyes away from the ornate watch. Wolfram rolled his eyes, though there was a soft smile on his lips. The thought of losing Yuri moments ago was still fresh in his mind. Now, he himself knew the dangers and risk Yuri has to face being a Maou, and that everyday will always have the possibility of it being the last. Even so, it never failed to terrified Wolfram every time he had to get Yuri out of trouble; afraid that any second lost would be a moment too late. The situation just reinforced that. Without warning, he pulled his fiancé into his arms and nuzzled into the other's soft ebony locks, comforted by the scent that was unmistakeably Yuri.

"Wolfram, what are you –"

"You're such a wimp," Yuri made to protest but the blond cut him off, tightening his hold with each passing word. "It's just my luck that only you made me feel this way, only you..."

"Um, I'm sorry?"

Wolfram snorted, pulling back. "You should be. Don't...don't you go and run off without me, okay? I won't forgive you if you left me behind."

Yuri laid his head on the uniformed shoulder, hugging the prince in return. "Yeah, I'll try to keep that in mind." he said, an underlying understanding and promise within his words. They let indulged themselves in the moment before reluctantly letting go. They still had something to do. Facing the two remaining blank stones, Yuri asked with an exaggerated dramatic flourish, "Shall I do the honours?"

Wolfram smirked, "By all means, ladies first."

That definitely made Yuri scowl, "Who are you calling a girl! You're much more feminine than I am, you should be the girl!"

"...As interesting as this discussion is, could we just, oh I don't know, press the stupid rock?"

"...Fine." Yuri pouted and pushed the stone. "I'm not a girl, though."

He received no reply for a flash of light blinded them and when it subsided, they weren't in the dark chambers anymore.

* * *

Josak cursed as he hopped a little on the spot. That was the eighth time he stubbed his toe against a stupid rock! He looked around him. Light streamed down from the massive hole in the roof, illuminating the rocky chamber-turned-clearing, overgrown with life. This was what they came to when they reached the end of the stairs and have been combing through the area since. They did try to find the source of the wails, but they come and go at random intervals, making it hard to pinpoint its accurate location.

"Captain, you found anything yet?"

Conrad wiped the sweat off his brow with his bare arm, sleeves rolled up to his elbow. "No," he replied, brows furrowing in agitation. "This place is too big for two people to search. We do not even have a clue what it looks like."

"If only we can find where that wailing come from, we'll probably be getting some – yikes!" Josak jumped back and unsheathed his sword just as another wail, this time louder, came from somewhere near him. Conrad strode over to his side to check, but not before giving a small amused smile in his direction.

"It scared you that much, Josak?"

The spy harrumphs good-naturedly, "Yeah, yeah, rub it in, eh? Although," He wrapped an arm around the man's waist and pushed his body against the other suggestively. "You could always comfort me, Captain Conrart."

"You're utterly incorrigible," Conrad elbowed his fellow soldier in the gut, making him let go with a grunt. He then proceeded to kneel down and run his hands through the long grass and weeds where the sound came from. After a few minutes, his hand touched freshly crumbled soil. He was about to stick his hand into the hole when Josak grasped his arm.

"After all that creepy wailing, you think you wanna check first?" Josak said, arching his eyebrow pointedly. Nodding, Conrad took a nearby stick and cautiously prodded it into the hole. When nothing came out, he deemed it safe and pulled it back out. Halfway through, however, the stick got stuck, as if something at the end was blocking its passage. Motioning for Josak, the orange-haired man used his sword to dig around the stick while Conrad continued to pull it out of the hole. When the stick was pulled free, they could clearly see the cause of the blockage.

"A goblet?" said Josak incredulously.

Mud-encrusted as it was, the rubies and pearls shone through it like tiny beacons, and when they wiped the dirt away, untarnished silver sparkled magnificently, the material made so thin it was almost see-through like delicate glass. A gust of wind blew by; caressing the silver goblet and coaxed it to sing its melancholy melody.

"So that's where our mysterious wailing came from! The rain must have softened the ground where it was hiding, enough to make a hole and let the wind through."

Conrad stared at the goblet. When he touched the goblet, he felt something strange – as if re-establishing a severed connection that was lost to him for many years and yet he also feel sad and uneasy, as if something was about to happen. He clenched the goblet for a moment before pocketing it into the satchel Josak had brought with him.

"Hey, Conrad, are you alright? You look strange," Josak remarked, peering with concern at his lover.

"I'm fine, Josak," he replied, and then suddenly, pulled Josak into a bruising kiss. Their tongues battled, but not for dominance, not this time. It was a dance only known to them. They savour the other's taste, their scent, their sounds of pleasure and approval until finally air became an issue and they pulled away. Breathing heavily, Conrad leaned his head against the other's shoulder and said, "Just hold me."

Confused and worried, Josak did as he was told and held his troubled lover, doing all he can to ease the tension away. They were so focused on each other; neither noticed the satchel starting to pulse with power. As Josak turned his head and gave his Captain a gentle kiss, there was a flash and their world turned white.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I'm a little entangled in life and duties at the moment so thank you to all who have been waiting patiently for my chapter as well as my faithful reviewers! I'll try my best to bring up the next one as fast as I can. Read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Divided Attention Pt 2

**Dreams of Amber**

**Chapter 14: Divided Attention Part 2**

Any war veterans are wise to the knowledge of being ready at all times, especially when those times are war. Gwendal himself was no exception to this. One particular habit he had picked up was being asleep while still remaining aware of his surroundings. This trait came in useful; just at the slightest shift in the air and he was already up and about, dressed and armed and ready to protect his homeland. Even now under Yuri's reign, he had never forgone this habit – especially with the Maou's tendency to land himself head first into trouble. Add it to the fact that he could just be as impeccably groomed and calm as Conrad out of bed, it's almost awe-inspiring. So yes, you could say that Gwendal has woken up to many different situations, all without batting an eyelash.

However, that's not to say his years of experience ever prepared him to be woken up by a _dragon_.

Spluttering out strong curses, Gwendal quickly back away from said dragon that had just moments ago been licking his face. The dark dragon snorted, as if amused, before leaning his neck forward and nudging the man towards its left wing. Wiping all slobber from his face, Gwendal peered under the wing where he was being nudged to and gasped. "Haru!" he half-shouted. The teen did not respond, and for a brief moment Gwendal's heart dropped. No, he couldn't be…He went and pressed two of his fingers to his neck – waiting, hoping – and nearly burst out in relief when he felt the sure and steady pulse. A quick once-over told him that other than the bump to his head, no major wounds was inflicted; only scratches that will heal over without any scarring. That single fact made him glad. He does not want to see anymore scars on the other's body, especially one as young as he.

"For all your strengths, you are still a boy," Gwendal murmured, sliding his fingers into silky, ebony hair. A young, adolescent boy, whose views shakes between that of a child and an adult. He carefully lifted Haru and placed him on his lap, his head resting on his chest. The sight almost made him smile, as it reminded of another double black who did the same one night on a cold, lonely desert. Similar, and yet so different...

'_**I just don't know how you'll take it if you know I'm a murderer.'**_

Gwendal frowned. That statement bothered him, niggling at the back of his mind like a worm. In what way and circumstances, had the other done to be considered murder? The man studied the person in his arms. Golden, amber eyes that he adored were shut away behind smooth lids, his effeminate features as peaceful as his lax, supple body. The teen had even acquired a little tan from his self-training compared to the pale skin when he first arrived in Shin Makoku. Gwendal took his right glove off with his teeth, not wanting to break his hold, and used it to cup the other's soft cheek.

He remembered, with a sense of mortification, how he had openly stared at the other, drenched through from his arrival. He remembered the warm (or, dare he say it, fluffy) feeling in his chest when he was bestowed with a smile from the gift and the permission to use his first name. He remembered how Haru earned a little of his respect at the dining table, seeing the calm rage bubbling beneath the surface when his little brother was acting foolish. He remembered the feeling of utmost content coursing through him, watching the teen reading or falling asleep. He saw the fierce protectiveness the other had for the Maou, the mischievous, and yet relenting glint in his eyes when he teased the engaged couple, the hurt when he refused to send out his regimen for Yuri, the shock, fear, and confusion crossing his face when they kissed, the deep sadness, his surprise, flustered look, his laughter – he was privy to the teen's feelings without even being aware of it, since the very beginning and –

"I love him" he said to himself, shocked. He held looked down at Haru with new eyes, swallowed and said it again, "I...love him." It was one thing to think that he cares for Haru, adores him even, but another thing entirely when all along he has fallen for him. Such a (thunderous) revelation made him realised the reason for all his impulsive decisions – the raccoon-cat doll, offering himself to be his mentor, willingly entering an accidental engagement – all of it was obviously done for Haru's sake. A selfish desire of his to be close to him, bind himself to him, to be the one to brush his fears away, protect him; despite knowing that the slap he received was an auto-reflex from shock, he still took advantage of it because of those reasons. To think that he's acting this way towards someone that he'd known for just a month almost made his head spin.

Gwendal took a moment to breath and then tightened his grip. It was decided. He would court Haru, officially, when all this was over. He will prove to Haru that he _can _be a good partner, a loyal, devoted and loving husband. He will not give him the chance to think that the engagement was regrettable, he won't allow it. There's, however, still the matter of his fiancé being a possible murderer hanging in the air. He settled himself and his precious load comfortably against the warm underbelly of the dragon. He would have to wait for Haru to wake up first before he could decide truly on what course of action he's to take. Even then, it's still all up to the unconscious person in his grasp that will choose the crossroads in which they now stand.

* * *

He felt warm and...Safe, he felt safe. It's been a while since he felt that way, not even when he was in the Shibuya household or Blood Pledge Castle. Well, he thought, with the exception of Gwendal's study, he guessed he felt safe there too. Was it because of the smell of books which he always found comfort in? Or was it because of the person who occupied it? Now that he thinks about it, this warmth felt somewhat familiar...he buried his nose into his soft, firm pillow, breathing in its scent that tickled his nose and hear the soulful thump of a heartbeat – hey, wait, since when does pillows have a heartbeat?

He immediately snapped his eyes open, his sight swimming from the sudden movement and despite the fact that his body felt like ten ton lead, he pushed himself away, breaking the hold whosoever had on him. "Ugh," he rasped out, swaying a little. His sight was still a little blurry at best, so when he saw a green lump moving towards him, he lashed out only for it to be grasped in a firm hold.

"Haru," a familiar, deep voice emanated from it, and after a few blinks, he could finally make out human features on said lump. "Gwendal, I –" His words trailed away into a fitful coughing. Gwendal gave him his water bottle and he took it with gratification, relishing every single drop he could get from the canteen. Once satisfied, he licked his lips and gave it back. "Thanks, I needed that," he said, his voice a little less hoarse than before. He then took a look at the place they are now in. "This is..."

The chamber that they are in was similar to the praying chamber in the Original King's castle, only instead of water streaming down the walls; it was swathed with trailing, translucent curtains of the palest blue that was flapping in a non-existent wind, and the singular gold insignia hanging on the wall was that of quicksilver. What had his attention though was the large, floating crystal in the middle of the room, a small dais just raised from the ground a little ways away with four slots of different shapes carved out of it. Looking back at the crystal, he was struck by a thought. "Where's the rose?" he asked, looking everywhere around him. A movement caught his eye, and he turned to see Kurai lifting his left paw to reveal the rose, safe and intact. "Ah, thanks Kurai." he said while scratching its underbelly. He made to reach out for it, only to find his hand encased in another much larger than his own. Haru looked at the owner questioningly.

"Haru...," Gwendal said, reluctant to say what had to be said but determined. "What you said back in the cave, what exactly do you mean?"

The reaction was immediate. Haru's mouth pressed down into a hard thin line, his body tense and his eyes darkened considerably into that of molten gold. He tried to pull away but to no avail. "Gwendal, please." he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. I would very much like to know, as is my right."

"...Your _right_? Since when!" he shouted, anger taking over. He then tried to use his free hand to take the other off guard and pry the hand off of him. Gwendal dodged the punch and retaliated by grasping the wrist. Seeing that now both his hands are imprisoned he struggled against the man before him, "Kuso, let go! I don't need to answer you just because you said so! Who do you think you are?"

"How about mentor and fiancé –"

"Don't you pull that on me! I may have acknowledged you as my mentor even when I don't need one, but the engagement, that slap, was...was accidental! There, I said it! I didn't mean to –"

"I know."

"– hit you and...Wait, what?" Haru froze, incredulity colouring his tone "You, you knew?" That means...he had been worried over...nothing? He felt, well, he felt cheated.

"Yes,"

"And you didn't say anything..." He curled his hand into a tight fist. Anger took over once again, "Why? Why did you went along and accept if you knew? Is it because you have found some sick joy in making fun of me this way?"

"No, I –"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear anything from you! You could have told me! But I guess you didn't because you think I'm a pathetic, lonely brat who doesn't need to know because you think there wasn't any need to. Well, let me tell you I had enough of your games–"

Before he could finish his tirade, he found himself slammed to the ground, not too hard as to knock his head but enough to get dazed by the sudden impact. Gwendal growled impatiently, "I _do_ _not_ see this as a game," he said as calmly as he could, his blue eyes dark with whirling turmoil of emotions. It made Haru's breath catch. "I have no intention of 'making fun of you' when I accepted. I did it because..." Gwendal trailed away, looking down into bright amber that shone with confusion, shock and hurt. "Because I love you." He said softly.

Haru gasped. He trembled, shaking his head wildly in denial. "No, you're lying! You have to be, you don't love me! You're just saying that because I am Yuri's cousin! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU _CAN'T _LOVE ME! YOU CAN'T!" He yelled in the end. Gwendal tightened his hold he still had on the other's wrists, using his weight to pin the squirming teen down. "Haru –" he started.

"NO! GET OFF ME! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE! IT'S ALL LIES! NOBODY CAN LOVE ME! I'M A MONSTER, A MURDERER! OKAA-SAN SAID SO, I KILLED OTOU-SAN AND RYU NII-CHAN, THEY DIED BECAUSE OF ME, AND KAA-SAN KILLED HERSELF BECAUSE OF ME – Mmph!"

Gwendal hold the kiss for a little while longer until they need to part for air. Without another thought, he let go and held the stunned Haru against him, breathing him in. He smelled fresh and sweet, and that of earth that has soaked up the rain. It was pleasantly addictive. "You're not what you say you are. You...are the kind, loyal, calm, passionate, wilful, as well as cute and a little reckless," he hushed the other's protest with a small smile, "And most important of all, you are you. Actions belied one's nature, and from what I've seen of yours – and I'm sure the others will agree – it is not that of a monster, or a killer. You wouldn't have worked so hard to protect Yuri if it were so or bothered with his or even this world's affairs."

"But I-I still killed Otou-san and Ryu nii-chan," Haru said in a small, tired voice. "I discovered my powers at an early age and I was so excited to show them. When I...changed, into my alternate form in the car like I did back in the cave, it shocked Otou-san so much he didn't – he didn't see an oncoming truck." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "He tried to...to stop but it was too late. The truck struck the driver's side head on and killed them instantly, leaving only me and Okaa-san. I sometimes could still feel the pain where my legs were crushed, and the smell of fire and gasoline that haunts my dreams..."

_**Screaming and soft sobs could be heard over the fiery carnage. A little amber-eyed boy with dark emerald hair tried to crawl out from the overturned car. He cried out in pain when he couldn't get his legs out from underneath the seat that was pressing against it. Hiccupping a little, he looked back into the car, right into the lifeless eyes of his brother who had shielded him. Never again will he see his brother's smile, or his eyes looking at him with love and playfulness. All that was gone; slowly crackling away into the flames, gasoline aiding its quest to consume all that he knew. He wanted to call out for his Otou-san, his Okaa-san, to wrap himself in their embrace and tell him all this was only a dream. He was detached to his surroundings, not hearing anything and numb to the pain he felt. He welcomed the darkness that came upon him.**_

Gwendal remained silent, listening, watching as one by one, little by little, the wall around the teen fell apart. Haru couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth. So many things were happening and so fast that he had very little time to gather himself. All he could do now was hang on and ride it out. "Okaa-san went into a coma for a month while I escaped with a gash on my head, along with a broken leg and ribs." He continued. "The...how would you call them, law enforcers? The police chalked the whole incident up to faulty brakes and left it at that. Only Okaa-san and I know what truly happened, and after she woke up...she made sure that I never forget it."

"Your _mother _was the one who gave you those scars?" Gwendal was horrified at the notion. The thought of a mother harming her own flesh and blood, whatever her reasons, does not sit well him. Haru nodded a bitter smile on his lips.

"She was never the same after that. The loss of her husband and her oldest son affected her mind and to her, the youngest son had died in that crash as well. All she could see then was the pale-haired being that caused their death. Every time she sees me, she will grab the nearest thing – plates, glass, her keys and a vase, whatever was within her reach – and threw them at me, always pleading for me to bring them back, to bring back her husband and sons. Her hatred for that being, for a part of me, made me hate it as well..."

_**A plate went sailing across the room, and he flinched when it crashed inches away from his ear. One of the fragments cut his cheek, drawing blood and running down his skin like a river. And yet, he just stood where he was, unmoving, looking across the room at the dishevelled middle-aged woman with wild eyes.**_

"_**Why do you keep coming back to my house? Have you not cause enough grief for me yet? You have already taken my husband; you have already taken my sons, what more do you want? You monster, get out!" Another projectile was thrown, this time a crystal vase, his mother's prized possession...**_

"_**Mother, it's me, Haru –"**_

"_**Lies, all lies! You're not Haru! You're a monster, my own murderer! I could never give birth to a disgusting being like you! You're not my son! I'm not your mother! Such a term only belongs to my real sons, not from you and your vile mouth! If you want to redeem yourself, then give them back! Give back what I have lost!"**_

"I tried to please her, show her that it's still me, that I'm still her son. And, foolish as I was then, I thought it worked. One day, I had just come back from school. I called out to her; tell her I'm home like I always did but this time it was quiet. I became worried. I searched the house until I reached the bedroom my parents once shared. There I found her, sitting on the bed with a knife in her hand. She was waiting for me, waiting for me to find her so that she could set out what she wanted to do. The moment I opened the door and laid eyes on her, she stabbed herself in the stomach. I-I wanted to cry out, to go and call for help but she grabbed me and told me not to do anything. She wouldn't let me go and I had to stay. What scared me more than anything else then, other than the blood soaking my knees and the life dwindling away from her eyes, was the peaceful expression on her face, as if she was finally set free. The idea that Okaa-san killed herself, just so she could be away from me forever, shaken me. After that, well, I went to stay with Yuri." He finished lamely.

Gwendal rubbed soothing circles on his back, wiping away the tears that had coursed down his cheeks along with his tale. He then gently kissed his forehead, followed by his brows, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks and then finally on the lips. He did not push his way in, just pressing against them softly before pulling away. "Haru, all of it, no listen to me," He grasped Haru's chin and turned his face back to him. "All that had happened is not your fault. Even if it was, your father and your brother will forgive you for it. Didn't your brother protect you at the risk of his own life? Would a brother who thinks of you as a monster do that? You of all people should know the best why. Do you think your family would truly begrudge you for something you have no control of?"

Haru looked into the eyes above him thoughtfully. He couldn't help thinking what a deep shade of blue the other eyes were, and wonder how he never noticed how beautiful it was, "No, but –"

"No more buts." Gwendal pulled them upright and leaned back against Kurai who had been dozing through the whole spectacle. "Now rest, we will search for a way out later when we are refreshed."

"You know," Haru said after a moment. "You've been talking a lot more lately. And for someone who claims he doesn't have proper knowledge on relationships, you seemed to know what to say."

"It is only when I'm in your presence, Haru." He paused. "And do not worry; I will not mention any of what you said to his Highness lest you permit me to do so."

"...Thank you, Gwendal."

"You are welcome, and Haru," he waited for the other to face him. "I love you, I truly do." Haru didn't reply. He reached out hesitantly for the large hands wrapped loosely around his waist and entwined them together, giving it a squeeze. For that moment, it was enough.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, a flash of light lit up the room, causing Gwendal and Haru to sit up and grab their weapons; Gwendal his sword, and Haru his dagger. They were tense and alert, straining to listen for any sounds when familiar voices reached their ears.

"Huh, this almost looks like that guy's temple. I wonder..."

"Your Eminence, look, there's the dragon that was with us before! Do you think his Highness is here?"

"One way to find out,"

They heard footsteps getting closer and just as they could see the tip of a single boot about to round the corner, Gwendal leapt out and clashed swords with another. He then took a good look at his opponent. "Gunter," he said.

The lavender-haired man was surprise as well, "Gwendal!" He immediately break away from the other and sheathed his sword. "I'm glad to see that you're alright. Is his Majesty with you?"

"No, Yuri isn't here, just us." Haru replied, coming out from underneath the protective wing. Gunter deflated visibly in disappointment. "What happened to you after that flash of light separated us?"

"Well," Murata scratched his head. "When we came to, we were in a field of flowers. Strange flowers though, unlike anything I've ever seen. Kinda look like poppies only that they're...pink and had a green middle. Anyway, we thought that something wasn't right when we started becoming dizzy. It turns out that we landed in a field of _poisonous _flowers. We quickly got away, though we're lucky that we didn't die while we're unconscious."

"While his Eminence created a small potion to get rid of the remaining poison we may have inhaled from our system, I scout the small forest we're in. It was then I found a giant tree, but it was dying. I was drawn to the symbols that were carved into the trunk, however, and it said 'Give this tree life and in return it will bestow a gift upon you.' I lead his Eminence back to the tree once we rested and we started searching around it for any clues. I was searching around the roots and there I found something hard stuck within it. It was a box and at my touch, it disintegrated into a small bottle that held a light green liquid. Not knowing what else to do with it, we tried pouring a drop of it onto the tree. The tree immediately came to life, and just as the inscription said, it gave us something in return." Gunter rummaged into his pouch and pull out a small, torn-up piece cloth, unfolding it to reveal an ornate ring; the band was shaped into twining vines and leaves and embedded in it was a round sapphire.

Just then, two flashes of light lit up the room once again. They turned around and Haru and Gunter broke out into a run, both yelling out, "Yuri!", "Your Highness!"

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" Yuri smiled, hugging Haru and calming down Gunter's rambling. Everyone, including Conrad and Josak, gave their account and showed him the items they have found. Yuri hummed, looking contemplatively at the dais in front of the giant crystal. "Hey guys, I want to try something. Put each of the items that we found into matching slots."

They did as they were told, and for a minute, nothing happened. Then, a small click was heard and a slide came out showing two teardrop slots. Yuri glanced at it and exchanged looks with Haru. They took off their necklaces and slowly slotted them in. The crystal began to pulse, each pulse getting brighter and brighter until everyone had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. When it died down, they looked back to the crystal and were stunned at the sight. Two women, wispy in their transparency, floated in the crystal, eyes of familiar shades of blue staring gently down at them.

Yuri whispered disbelievingly, "Lady Julia...and Lady Anne."

Julia smiled in acknowledgement, "_Hello, other me, it's been a while._"

Haru stared at the other woman, meeting her solemn eyes head on. She nodded her head in greeting, which he returned. "What's going on?" he asked, more to himself than those around him but she heard all the same.

"_You all have been brought here by my power but first,_" Anne flicked her hand gracefully. A sharp crash was heard, like that of glass breaking. They looked around them but saw nothing, "_You are being watched, and what I have to say next are only for your ears only._"

"Why that cowardly –"

"Hush, Wolfram, now's not the time!"

"_You are right, Yuri. Our powers can only last so long to retain these forms. We are running out of time._"

"_The artefacts that you see before you once belong to me and only those of mine and Julia's blood may be transported to the exact destinations of each item. Any other will have to solve a riddle to get there and even then many obstacles will dissuade anyone from going any further._"

"In that case," Murata bowed. "We're grateful."

"_Just as the rose has its healing abilities,_" Julia continued. "_So does the rest: the pocket watch has the ability to freeze time, but you can only do so once a day. The ring enables one to hear and understand what the earth speaks._"

"_And the silver goblet, should one fill it with water will become an elixir that can raise the dead but only when the right conditions are met or it will turn to poison. These items are powerful enough in their own right, but placed them together and they would be nothing but bringer of chaos as we speak. They must not fall into Nightsworth hands!_"

"Um, that's going to be a problem..." Yuri said.

"We were under threat by Lord Nightsworth himself to gather these or face the destruction of our kingdom." Conrad explained.

"And we would gladly accept his challenge, if we only where that coward is hiding!" Wolfram added heatedly.

"_I see,_" Anne said. "_Then, it is very likely that he has already made his move_."

"What...What do you mean?" Yuri asked fearfully. Wolfram and Murata also exchanged uneasy looks. Suddenly, the image of both women began to falter. "_It is nearly time_," Anne whispered.

"_Be strong, Yuri. Always remember that you have the courage to change the world –_"

"And never back down without giving a fight, right?" Yuri grinned. Julia giggled, "_I couldn't have put it better myself._"

"_Haru,_" Said teen turned his eyes to Anne, "_I am sorry, for what fate had dealt to you but your powers are not meant to be a curse. It is a part of you, just as my gift is a part of me, and I have learned to accept that. Now it is up to you whether you see it as who you are, and used it as you see fit. And you do not need to be alone to do so._" She added, looking at Gwendal when she said it. Haru bowed his head, ignoring the curious and confused glances sent his way. The image began to waver again, cracks starting to form around the crystal. "_Sister, it is time to go._"

"_Conrart,_" Julia called out, a sad smile on her beautiful face. "_Thank you, for caring about me. I will cherish each moment that we have spent together. May you and Josak live happily in the next days of peace..._"

"Julia..."

"_Should you meet Adalbert, tell him that I miss him as well and to go and find his happiness. And Wolfram?_"

Wolfram arched a brow at his former teacher, "Yeah?"

Julia winked, "_Go get him._" She laughed delightfully as Wolfram turned an alarming shade of red and started spluttering. She took her sister's hand and without a glance back, faded away into the crystal. The cracks spread until it reached the middle and then broke into a million of pieces. At the same time, the chamber began to shake.

"Aw, man, this always happens!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Less talking, more running!" Haru pushed his cousin towards Kurai. "Get onto Kurai!"

They didn't need to be told twice. All of them clambered up onto the dragon's back and once they were all sitted, Kurai began to flap his wings, ready to take flight, "Wait, the necklaces!" Yuri cried, jumping down and running towards the dais.

"Yuri, you idiot, get back here! I'll get you a dozen necklaces if you want it so badly!"

"Your Highness!"

"Yuri, it's too dangerous! Yuri!"

"Haru!" Gwendal tried to make a grab for him but Haru had already jumped down and slapped Kurai on his rump to get him moving, "Haru, no!"

"You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up!" he yelled up at them. He then ran towards Yuri, nimbly dodging all the fallen debris as if he had done it his whole life. When he reached his side, he said, "You're crazy, you know that?"

Yuri gave Haru his own necklace back, a sheepish chuckle leaving his lips. "Well, you're no better yourself, so that makes both of us."

Haru turned his back, indicating for Yuri to come closer and grabbed his shoulders. "Alright, hold on!" He concentrated and made an air disc beneath their feet. He then manoeuvred it to the hole in the ceiling and after the dark dragon in the distance. They could not see their surroundings for it was blindingly white. When they were just hovering above Kurai, Haru released his powers and they tumbled onto his back amidst hands that reached out for them in relief and worry.

"Are you both insane! You could have died back there!" Wolfram ejaculated angrily. Yuri and Haru laughed breathlessly at that, which only served to enraged Wolfram even more and set him off on another angry rant. Murata watched all these proceedings with a sigh, his shoulders slumped.

"I need a vacation..." he said to no one in particular.

* * *

She doesn't know how long she was imprisoned here; time doesn't seem to matter in places like this, where it's dark and cold and lonely. She longed for the comfort and warmth of her home, as well as the friendly smiles she has come to known. Her musings were interrupted by a rusty clang. She looked up from her place to see her cell door opening, followed by a spiky-haired man with mismatched eyes of the queerest colours.

"Here you go, Princess. Food and water, you can't get anything better than that." The man said gruffly. Greta just stared at the tray laid before her, not making a move to eat. The man huffed with irritation, "You will be of no use to my lord if you starved to death."

"All the better," she whispered. "He won't be able to use me to get to Papa then."

The man had no reply to that. He just let out another huff and went to get out off the cell. He hesitated halfway through, and after some time stooping by the cell doorway, he muttered and made his way back to the young girl that was lying on the floor. He sat down, picked up a loaf of bread, broke off a piece and handed it to Greta who was looking at him curiously. "Look, just eat, alright? If not for yourself, then for your dear Papa. I doubt he would like to see you all skin and bones now, would he?"

Greta stared at the man as if he grown another head. She then looked at the proffered bread and reluctantly took it. She chewed on the bread, a thoughtful look coming onto her face. Once she swallowed, she asked, "Mr. Darwin, why do you work for a man like Lord Nightsworth?"

Darwin tensed for a moment before relaxing into a force state of casualness. "His lordship saved my life, took me away from a life of fear and ridicule. He has given me a future when I thought there was none and for that I am forever indebted to him."

"Although it goes against what you believe in, on what you think is right?"

She did not receive an answer.

* * *

ZzzzzzzZzzzz...just click the review button, would you? ZzzzzzZzzzz...


	15. Chapter 15 And They Turn Round and Round

**Dreams of Amber**

**Chapter 15: And They Turn Round and Round**

A burst of warm breath fogged up the glass in the cold wintry air, followed by a finger that belonged to an amber-eyed teen, slowly drawing a smiley face that disappeared as soon as he finished. Haru looked down at the now empty courtyard, the water fountain thinly encased in ice and frost. He remembered how only five days ago they just popped out of thin air into the Temple grounds, scaring all the shrine maidens who screamed at the sight of a big, black dragon. If Ulrike was surprise at the sight presented before her, she didn't show it as she quickly ushered them into the praying chamber where he met the spirit of the Great One for the second time. Explanations were exchanged and the 'Chaos Artifacts', as they took to calling them, were placed on the dais where the Forbidden Boxes once resided. It was decided then and there that unless they could come up with a plan against the threat represented by Lord Nightsworth without relieving the artifacts over at the same time, their return shall remain a secret. Naturally, Josak was appointed as a secret messenger between here and Blood Pledge Castle.

"Hey," a voice entered his reverie, just as cousin slid onto the ledge into his view, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Haru shrugged noncommittally, breathing out against the glass and started to draw again before he answered, "I was just thinking how I can't tell how long I've been here anymore."

"Yeah," Yuri agreed, directing his gaze outside as well. "It's winter now –"

"And I'll be sixteen soon...imagine that. Everything just seemed so surreal here, like a dream…that…"

"That you expect to wake up anytime now every time you fall asleep? Yeah, I know what you mean. That's what I felt when I first came here. I mean, on one side I'm Yuri Shibuya, awkward, clumsy, high-school baseball kid who can't do anything much less get a girl, and on the other, I'm Yuri Shibuya, 27th Maou to a small nation with responsibilities to uphold the peace and happiness of people around me. Any yesterdays I have, I could be at sword point with an assassin, and then the next day I would be back home getting ready for school like usual. That was what made it so hard to accept which one was my reality. But," Yuri smiled. "I came to realised that both are very much real; every hard work, every battle fought, every tears shed and every feeling I felt, me being here as I am now is proof in itself that all that happened...is _real_."

"Yuri..." Haru looked into his cousin's bright eyes and thought how much they now looked like starlit night skies. Maybe the people Yuri has come across with saw it too and made a wish upon them, wished for hope and a future that seemed so out of reach of anybody except for the growing young king before him. He couldn't suppress a small smile at the thought. "That blonde jerk is very lucky to have you."

"Eh?" said Yuri, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Why are you bringing in Wolfram all of a sudden?"

Haru gave a slow, mischievous smirk, eyebrows rose in a pointed manner, "Why not? Isn't he your fiancé, the one that you _don't_ dislike? Or is it because maybe," Here he leaned forward with a leer, making Yuri leaned away in response, his cheeks growing darker. "That there is something more than what you say?"

He watched as the other's face practically burst into a full-blown blush, and have to back away as Yuri went into flailing mode. "Ha ha ha, I don't know what you mean! I – Okay, I said I don't dislike him, but more – well, maybe there is something more but that's not – wait, I did kiss him a few times and I did tell him to teach – ah, forget I said that! I – mmph, hmph, umph!" Onyx eyes were wide in surprise, his rampant trail of word cut off when a hand shot out to cover his mouth.

"Spare me your denials. I can't tell how scary this is for you, even how tough it is to admit it but listen to me. In Shin Makoku it is a common practice, and I know on Earth there are still those who don't look highly upon same-sex relationships but tell me honestly, whose opinion do you think matters the most to you? Theirs or the people who count? Your family are an understanding lot – they should be, seeing as your Dad is a Mazoku himself and therefore familiar with Shin Makoku's culture, your Mum don't give two hoots about it as long as you're happy, Shori will just be...well, Shori. As for me, I. Don't. Care. I said this before and I'll say it again; to me, Yuri's happiness is the utmost importance and whatever path you choose, I'll be content as long as there are no regrets. So," Haru let his hand fall, his eyes serious. "If you're going to start running your mouth off with things like how this is wrong or some other rubbish, I won't hesitate to kick you out of this window, Maou be damn."

Yuri stared at Haru for a moment. And then he chuckled, relief and hesitation colouring his tone. "I know that, I know that more than anyone else but understanding and accepting it are two whole different things. I," He took a deep breath before he answered. "Whatever I'm saying to you now does not go any further than this window ledge, agreed?"

"I swear, I promise, your word is my oath."

Yuri nodded and once again, breathed in deep for what he is about to say, "Right, I...you should know, before I always thought of Wolfram as a friend. Even all those times when he made his way into my bed, I never felt anything more than one would towards an annoying little brother. But when we – when we kissed that one time in the carriage, when I practically told him to teach me to love him, it's like something inside me was switched on, something in me was filled. I have never felt so weird. A good kind of weird though and – and – and to think I initiated that kiss on the mountain." He held his face in his hand. "Later, when I think about it, I...panicked because I feel like I wasn't myself anymore. I started giving excuses, saying like at that time my Maou form took over and acted in the heat of the moment. I mean, friends don't kiss their friends. But I can't help it now, I can't stop my heart or my stomach from feeling like it's going to burst right out of me. I don't know what to say or do that would make this alright again...to make this fear of losing myself go away. This helplessness...it kinda hurts. It hurts..."

Haru didn't say anything, just reached out around him and brought him into a hug, stroking ebony locks soothingly like in a memory he once long forgotten. He then leaned his own head against the others, his voice a whisper when he said, "That's how it is, isn't it? Love, that is. That's what...you have for him. Love..." He tightened his arms around him. "Yuri...will always be Yuri. Your likes...dislikes...your personality...they could all change in time but not your heart, never your heart."

"Haru..."

"I envy that part of you, Yuri. I wish my own is just as strong as yours. I still have a long way to go, ne?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You know, you should tell that blonde jerk all these instead of me. He professed his love before, right? Now you have a reply."

"But – But –"

"HARU! TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY _FIANCE_!"

"Speak of the devil," Haru unwound his arms from Yuri and got up from the ledge. "See you around, Yuri, and remember what I said. Tell him everything that you said."

"Wait, Haru!" Yuri called out but Haru had turned the corner of the corridor with a wave just as Wolfram stomped up to him, cheeks red with anger.

"What did that stupid cousin of yours do to you? Flirting with other people's fiancé when he has his own...THAT'S CROSSING THE LINE!" yelled the blonde prince at where Haru disappeared. He stopped his loud rants when he felt a tug at his elbow. "Yuri? What's the matter? He didn't really do anything to you, did he?"

Yuri shook his head and let out a soft, nervous smile. "Nah, he's not like that. I...Won't you sit with me?" He patted the empty space beside him. Wolfram cast a perplexed and concerned look in his direction but did as he was told. Once he did, he repeated his query again.

"Yuri, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Ah, no, no, nothing happened, honest. We just had a few things to talk about. Well, mostly I did the talking. And he told me...he told me...to...ah ha ha." he trailed off awkwardly.

"Hmm?" hummed Wolfram, crossing his arms in a huff. "And what did the two talked about so cosily? Anything I should know about?"

Wolfram's eyebrows shot up when Yuri turned red and averted his eyes. He frowned. "Okay, now I know something's wrong. Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Uh, it's kinda embarrassing...no, more like really awkward. You see, I – of course, it doesn't have to do with –"

A vein throbbed on Wolfram's forehead, "Spit it out!"

Yuri jumped and out of shock, blustered his way through at top speed. " - so I asked Haru and it was scary I can't deny that since I have never felt this way for anyone so what I'm trying to say is Iloveyou so...yeah." finished Yuri lamely, taking in breaths of air he didn't allow himself to take before he started.

Wolfram blinked. It took more than a minute for him to finally get through Yuri's rushed speech and when he did, an unreadable look crossed his face. "Oh."

"Ha ha ha, yeah, so...that's how it is."

"...That's what he talked to you about? Us?"

"Yes...?"

Running his hands through his hair, Wolfram sighed in irritation, "Again, Haru, Haru, Haru, everything is with Haru. Am I that hard to talk to? Why is it when _you_ have something to talk about regarding us, you go to him instead of me!" Green eyes flashed as he looked up. "Well? Now that it's between the two of us, you can't say it to my face?"

"Hey, what's with that attitude?" Yuri replied defensively. This wasn't turning out the way he expected. Here he was giving a confession and Wolfram just...he just...What was it he expected anyway? "Of course I won't feel comfortable talking it over with you; I'm hardly comfortable over it myself in the first place! It's – it's – heck, I'm uncomfortable with everything, okay? – not when I found myself falling for a guy, and not when I gave a confession to said guy who just blew it off! If I went to Conrad or maybe Lady Celi, would that have made you feel better? Or are you going to call me a cheater too?"

"Yuri, I –"

"Forget it," The young king stood up, his bangs shadowing the hurt in his eyes. He had to get away. Getting angry will help no one, especially to them both. "It's probably too soon for me to say it anyway. So just...don't know, do whatever." With that, he walked away. Well, he was about to but Wolfram caught him, shoved him against the wall and kissed him hungrily. This wasn't like all the awkward and clumsy kisses they shared. It was passionate, wet, messy and scorching hot. Yuri tried to push him off but he soon succumbed into the kiss, parting his mouth to welcome the invading organ inflicting the spine-tingling pleasures throughout his body. When Wolfram stopped for air and Yuri started to speak, he kissed him again. They did this many times until Yuri was weak in the knees and they were both panting for air, heat and lust coursing through their veins like fire.

"I'm sorry," Wolfram managed to say later, as he was nuzzling Yuri's collarbone. "But do you know how frustrating it is to see you running after Conrad every time something bothers you, and all I could do was corner and threaten you to tell me or you won't say anything at all? Not even when it's matters between us both. Now the same thing is happening with Haru. I know I'm short-tempered, quick to jump to conclusions and can't really give sound advice like my brothers but, just once in a while, I would like you to come to me on your own instead of me chasing after you."

"Wolfram...," Yuri whispered, looking down at the bed of golden locks tickling his chin. His hand reached up and touched it, pressing his head against his shoulder gently. "I didn't know you think that way..."

The blonde snorted, "Of course not, whose fault do you think is that?"

Yuri smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Even from the beginning, since the engagement started, I had no intention of hurting you in anyway."

Wolfram sighed, a smile of his own hidden away from Yuri's eyes. "Yeah, I know. You tried too hard to do just that, being the big-hearted wimp that you are. Honestly, it's aggravating. Being selfish once in a while isn't going to hurt you, you know."

"...So does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Am _I_?" Wolfram glanced up seductively from beneath long, fair lashes. Yuri swallowed. Damn it, it should be illegal for a boy to have such pretty looks! "I heard that there are _ways_ to be forgiven."

"Eh? What are you – Hey, w-wait, where are we going? Wolfram!" exclaimed Yuri, trying to match his pace with the prince as he was dragged behind.

"Why, to the bedroom of course. We can't exactly consummate our love in the hallway where anybody can walk in on us. Unless," Wolfram shot a coy curious look at him. "You wanted to?"

Yuri went from red to alarmingly pale, "NO! I mean, h-hold it! Don't think it's a little too fast to be doing this? We just argued and all and there's probably some things we need to talk over so we don't misunderstand –"

"Yuri, do you love me?" Wolfram asked seriously.

"Huh? Ah, y-yeah..."

"Say it."

"It's embarrassing..." The silence stretched on between them as they walked, Yuri glancing up every now and again at Wolfram's back. Eventually, he mumbled, "But I meant what I say back there, that I l-love you..."

Wolfram finally stopped and turned around to plant another kiss on Yuri's lips. "Took you long enough, you wimp."

"...Sorry..."

"I got everything covered. You don't have to worry about being inexperienced. Mother taught me what to do if my lover is a virgin. We'll have some time to talk later."

Yuri slowly pulled back from Wolfram, bug-eyed from what he was implying, "L-Lady C-Celi taught you to do WHAT? And what makes you think I'm a virgin!" Is this what normal mothers would teach to their children here in Shin Makoku? Yuri thought.

Wolfram tilted his head with a smirk on his lips. "It was the Great Wise Man who 'conveniently' let it slipped of such private information, and as your fiancé, I will do anything it takes befitting of such status." He bent his head low to whisper into his ear. "I don't mind taking the lead until you're ready, _Yuri_."

It was too much for the brunette to take. So, when Wolfram took a step towards him, his eyes portraying what would happened in the next few minutes if he doesn't come up with something soon, he threw whatever dignity he had left and pointed out the window with a shout, "Look, Gunter is dancing around naked with Dorcas!"

"What?"

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Yuri took off down the hall and into the next, ignoring the indignant and furious calls behind him. "Great, of all the traits he has to inherit from his mother, it has to be _that_...MURATA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" he yelled out.

* * *

"A_CHOO_!"

Shinou looked up from where he was fiddling around with the tools the shrine maidens brought to the Great Sage for the task of the day. "Caught a cold?" he said.

Murata rubbed his nose, sniffling, "Nah, probably someone talking about me. Maybe is that pretty girl I met back on Earth..." he added dreamily.

"Or just someone here is cursing behind your back." Shinou drawled. "Why would you want a girl when you have someone as gorgeously handsome as me right in front of you?"

"You're the main reason why I want a girl." Murata replied, deadpan. "And you're a spirit."

"I'm sure we can work a way around that – hey, watch it!"

Murata waved the hammer he just picked up. "Do that and I'll do more than socked you with this, oh great 'gorgeously handsome' one."

* * *

Haru entered the room he's currently staying in with a yawn; arms stretched high in the air when his eye caught something sitting on the bed. Moving for a closer look, he arched an eyebrow at the knitted doll of a bear, which looks more like a dog but a bear nonetheless. Tied around its neck with a soft pink ribbon was a beautiful flower unlike anything he's ever seen – if he could described it, it looks like a cross between a tulip and a rose, pure white with a silvery sheen to it and a baby blue centre. Fiddling with the stem, he breathed in its intoxicating scent of vanilla and apples, two of his favourite smells.

"But why..." he began to muse when he noticed a piece of square paper tucked in between the stem and the teddy bear. He took it and read the simple message written neatly across it:

**To show you that my love is true, Gwendal**

Haru stayed rooted to the spot, not sure what to think. After he told Gwendal his story of the past, his mind had been going in circles, his relief not lasting long. On one hand, he felt like a little weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but on the other, he was angry at himself for being so quick to talk about it. It's a weakness on his part, a weakness he couldn't afford to expose now under such dire circumstances. It also left him with no answers as to what to do next, what appropriate reply he should give to Gwendal's declaration of love. He absolutely despised this feeling of helplessness. Having no control over what he does not know is also a part of a weakness he hated.

"You said you love me...you said I'm not what I believe I am...you said so many things like you know, as if you knew me," he said to himself, his eyes sad as he traced the silky petals. "Said not out of pity, how can I believe that?" He crushed the paper in his hand. "How can I when I'm like this, when I'm can't help but be so damn insecure it isn't funny!"

A single drop of water fell on the flower. "I just can't."

* * *

Greta was just counting the number of stones on the ceiling for the third time when her cell door opened and Darwin stepped in with her daily meals. "Here ya go, Princess. Food for the day."

She got up carefully, her limbs tingling from staying in one position for too long. "Thank you."

Darwin stood there, making sure she was actually eating before he sat down with his own food. Although it wasn't proper to speak to prisoners, nor was it appropriate in the first place to form any attachments of the sort with an enemy, he couldn't help but revel in the first company he had other than his lord, and even then he couldn't really talk much without crossing the line of proper decorum between master and servant. Having even a little human girl was refreshing indeed. "I heard that your guardians gave my lord the slip, breaking the mirror he always looked at to check on their progress." He doesn't mind talking such information so freely in front of her. There wasn't anything she could do anyway at this point.

"Really?" said Greta, her eyes lighting up with happiness and relief. "Thank goodness they're okay..."

"Couldn't say the same for his lordship, he was enraged at being foiled for that one moment. Your people should watch out, for my lord is the type you should not provoke."

"W-What did he ask you to do?" she asked, dread creeping up her spine.

Darwin didn't reply, choosing to chew finish his food and drink his cup of wine. When he drank his fill, did he said, "He ordered me to use my puppet and lure them out into the open, on the pretence that we got their precious daughter. When the item is in our hands and the puppet in theirs, I will have the puppet kill the Maou."

Greta gasped, horrified. "No! You can't!"

Darwin bowed his head. "It is what his lordship wished for me to do."

"There is an extent as to how much you owe your life to him!"

"What do you know,_ girl?_" he growled, his face hard and cold now. "You would not understand the life I'd lived before my lordship!"

"I may not know," Greta said lowly. "But I was once the same. I – who had no parents and was shunned by my own relatives – attempted to assassinate the Maou in order to finally be acknowledged of my existence. Such despicable action warrants death and I was ready for it. Instead Papa gave me a second chance, he forgiven me and called me his daughter, a title I felt I don't rightly deserved. Knowing that, I strive to be strong for my Papa, to protect the smiles of the people that I care for. That is my vow." She suddenly stood up, boldly looking into mismatched eyes with fire in her own. "By taking the lives of many innocents, your debt just keeps growing, an endless cycle of grief and regret! All for the sake of one whose only purpose is to hoard power for his own gain! That is the difference between you and me! I have something to protect, while you are only taught how to take!"

"You...!" Darwin lifted his fist and brought it down. Greta closed her eyes, waiting for the painful impact, for the hurt to start blossoming from the bruise she will receive. But when nothing happened, she dared to take a peek open and saw to her astonishment that the supposed punishing fist just stopped inches away from her cheek, trembling a little with how hard they were clenched together. She looked up at her prison warden with questioning eyes.

"...I would be a liar if I said that there wasn't truth in your words. I would also be lying if I said that I didn't want to be freed." He forcefully brought his hand down to his side and backed away when Greta reached for him. "But there is also no denying the fact that his lordship did save me, and it was I who chose to throw myself into doing his every bidding. It was I who chose the path, and now I must walk on it..."

"But that doesn't mean there isn't a bend in the road. I'm sure you haven't lost your own pride altogether." Greta said, reaching out for him once more but he shook his head.

"Princess, as you have said, the only thing I know is to take and take. Piles of corpses increase by my hand, as stained as the blade I swung forth. I am already in far too deep. There is no turning back."

Darwin turned his back on her and walked out, locking the cell door behind him. Before he left, he said without looking at her, "His lordship has also planned your death to be the final blow to your remaining guardians after the death of their Maou. Whatever prayers you have left, say them."

And he left, not taking a chance to look back into pleading, grief-stricken brown eyes.

* * *

Okay, that's as far as I can come up with at the moment. This is more like a filler chapter than anything. It sucks to be sick. My mind seems to be filled with cotton and I can't stop sneezing! Urgh! Anyway, I tried my best to write out the confession scene between Yuri and Wolfram while trying not to make them too OOC and it just turn out that way? Huh, completed one thing only to have another, oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please *ACHOO! **sniff* I hate this...


	16. Chapter 16 It's going to Get Sticky

**Dreams of Amber**

**Chapter 16: It's going to get Sticky**

The familiar weight of the sword gripped firmly in his hand was a comfort, calming the turmoil present within him. With fluid grace that seemed almost thoughtless, he moved through every basic stance that he had learned, concentration and focus keeping him on his feet, his senses spread out and alert. The burning coming from stretched muscles made his nerves sing, ignoring the prickling feeling of sweat running down his neck to his back. He gradually up the ante of his swordplay: a twist of his wrist brought his sword down in a slash, immediately followed by quick successions of thrusts and jabs, suddenly dodging and rolling away from an imaginary blow before swinging his sword around towards his imaginary opponent, expecting to hit nothing but air.

So it came as a shock when metal met metal, the unexpected clash of blades making his ears ring, jarring him harshly back to the present plane. He instinctively leaped back, distancing himself from the possible danger threatening his life. It took him a good while to realise who he was staring at before he lowered his sword and straightened. "Gwendal," Haru acknowledged.

The man lowered his own blade in turn, his stoic gaze even more unreadable as usual as his fiancé averted his eyes to flick residual morning dew off his sword. "Haru," he began. "It is unusual to see you up this early. Did you have trouble sleeping?"

_Yeah, and it's because of you_, thought Haru ruefully, though he kept quiet in favour of rolling the kinks out of his shoulder. Ever since he was gifted with the flower and doll, courtesy from Gwendal, more began to start coming in every time he stepped out. Each item would be different everyday – elegant, whimsical handcrafts, unique flowers, simple jewelleries inlaid with precious stones suited for men – and always accompanied by a knitted doll. All these began to fill up the empty bookcase in his room, displayed for all who step inside, that he feared that he might have to request for another one if this kept up.

He also kept telling himself that he shouldn't accept them, that he should turn them away and not give out false hopes by keeping them. But then again, he mused, he couldn't very well return them – much less give them away without crassly hurting the older man's heart from his actions, in turn triggering a certain blonde's wrath at the same time. This argument bounced back and forth in his mind every single time he put away another gift onto the shelf, fighting to be prevailed at the forefront of his thoughts. His mind went round and round with the things that were said and done between them, contributing to his nearly sleepless nights that added more to his confusion and the ache in his chest. Before he knew it, every thought began to revolve around the man in some way and he found himself coming to anticipate, looking forward even, to what would be on his bed the next day behind that closed door, much to his utter chagrin.

Gwendal watched as Haru slowly drifted into deep thought, a frown making his nose scrunched up adorably. He made to take a step towards him, not to disturb but to be near, only to stop short when the other instantly took a step back and grimaced. Haru managed not to give in to the urge to scramble away like mad, all the while hitting his head against the wall of his mind. He did not need to look up to see the definite furrow of brows on his mentor's face to know that the other had caught that reflexive action.

The man stared at him for a while, but made no comment, much to Haru's relief. That was short-lived however, when Gwendal motioned for him to lift his sword, taking an offensive stance. He had barely done so when Gwendal launched towards him, swinging his sword down across his front. Haru immediately raised his sword up to block the blow, gritting his teeth under the pressure pushing heavily upon him. He swept his legs out, intending to unbalance his mentor but that action was seen through and his kick barely brushed against the other's uniform as he leaped back to avoid it. Haru sprinted after him, using his smaller build to his advantage, dodging under the blade before trying to catch Gwendal off guard with a jab of the hilt to his ribs. Gwendal grunted, stumbling a little but did not budged. Instead, Haru found himself having to roll out of the way to avoid the same treatment, only to the head.

This continued on for who knows how long, blades being parried and whirled around in graceful arcs, not once hitting flesh. All they could hear now were their heavy breathing above resounding clangs, their hearts beating loudly in their ears. Gwendal had to admit that he was impressed, both by the teen's skills and speed, which more than made up for his lack of strength. Although not as up to par as Gunter's or Conrad's, Haru had a quick mind and reacted to each situation with instinctive awareness that surprised him. Was all these really achieved in more than a month?

So busy was he in appraising Haru's potential, that he almost didn't noticed the oncoming blade threatening to cut his eye out. He tried to step back, his legs tangling with each other in his haste to escape, which then sent him careening towards his wide-eyed fiancé. They both fell with 'oomph', Haru's sounding more breathless from the nearly crushing weight above him while Gwendal was too winded to even feel embarrassed by his clumsiness. He was the first to recover though, and he lifted himself onto his elbows to relieve some of his weight off the teen and looked down in faint amusement. "Well...this was certainly not what I had in mind when I had only intended to spar with you, not that I'm complaining."

Haru's cheeks turned a faint pink, turning his head to the side to avoid looking into eyes of cobalt blue and muttered, "Get off me."

Gwendal merely resettled himself comfortably on his perch, letting himself a small chuckle when Haru snapped his head back to glare at his incompliance. He then slowly, as if any fast movement would scare the teen away as a cornered animal would, wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on top of soft emerald black locks with a sigh of content.

"What do you think you are doing? I said, get off me!" Haru whispered, looking around frantically for any potential passing spectators. They were at the inner garden, bare of any flowers or leaves, located at a deserted wing of Wincott's castle. But still if either a maid or soldier decided to come here...

"I am comfortable where I am, and don't worry about the servants," he said, having guessed what the anxious look in his face was all about. "I had specifically told them not to come here until I say so."

Haru turned to look sceptically at the man...well, he could only see his neck, oblivious that his warm breath against the cool skin was making the man shiver pleasurably. "What in god's name made you do that?"

Gwendal shifted until he was lying beside the teen, his arms still around the other, and eyes boring intensely into his fiance's face. "I love you," he suddenly said.

This made Haru blinked in stunned astonishment, not expecting to get a declaration from the man. And he couldn't look away this time, not when a large, callused hand was cupping his heated face, "G-Gwendal? Wha –?" He really, really wanted to back away as the other leaned in, closing the distance between them, but he was still encased in warm arms of steel and he could do no more than close his eyes and wait for the inevitable.

Gwendal had to smile at that, gently, almost teasingly brushing their noses together, his breath washing over Haru's face. He then trailed down towards his ear and after a moment's pause of suspension he whispered, "Would you go to the ball with me?"

Silence. Was that crickets?

"_Excuse me?_"

* * *

This sentiment was repeated when Yuri was told about the ball that will be held in a week's time to improve relations between human and mazoku races. "Why are we still having it when the chances of having an evil nobleman and his sidekick coming after your soul and wrecking havoc amongst my people are at an all time high?" he questioned, Wolfram standing beside him with a scowl to show his own displeasure at the danger his fiancé would be subjected to.

Gunter sighed. "I do not like the idea either, your Majesty, but postponing it to a later date is also a course of action I would not recommend. Seeing as invitations has already been sent out before this whole...incident, and having received favourable responses in return, postponing or canceling the ball would only inform them that all is unwell in the kingdom, causing unrest and possible discord. Some of those who may still hold some resentment towards our race might also take advantage of it and create a mutiny against us, or even, Great One forbid, join Lord's Nightsworth army. We cannot take any chances of another war breaking out."

"War will break out anyway if that traitorous piece of slime gets his hands on Yuri and Haru!" Wolfram snarled. "Involving more people into the fray would just end being troublesome! And if we leave, who is going to protect the artifact's here? If _he_ sent out monsters like the first two times, then –,"

Yuri bit his lips thoughtfully, having a faraway look in his eyes that set him apart from the bickering around him, his fingers drumming against the table. Conrad watched him inquisitively, noting the movement of his eyes before he ventured, "Yuri?"

The young king looked up to see everyone's eyes on him. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, feeling more than heard his...lover (he couldn't help but blush at the term) moving back to his side. After a moment or two, he opened them and turning serious onyx eyes to every occupant in the room. "...I've decided. The ball between our two races shall go on." He held up a hand to stop any oncoming protests from Wolfram. "Gunter is right. Holding off the ball would only lead to doubts and fear, which is what Lord Nightsworth would want. I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me hide away while those I care for are left to their defences. What sort of Maou would I be if I were to leave such an impression onto my people?"

"A live one," Wolfram mumbled, crossing his arms. "But as always, you will be all self-sacrificing for the sake of peace and go running off into trouble, _again_." he added, disgruntled. Yuri gave him a sheepish, reassuring smile to appease him before turning his attention back to the room. "Prepare everything for our return. Do what is necessary to ensure the protection of Blood Pledge Castle as well as the Wincott's. I want every soldier to be on high alert and at the ready at all times."

"Yes, your Majesty." replied Gunter and Conrad in unison, briskly leaving the study to complete their given tasks. Lord Odell remained behind to discuss a few things regarding the aid that will be given before leaving as well. Once the door was shut, Yuri slumped down into his seat, ready to melt away into a puddle of weary goo.

"Are you alright?" Yuri opened one eye to look up at the blonde, meeting concerned emeralds.

"I'm fine, just wished that all this would be over soon."

"It will. It always does, sooner or later, in the end."

"I want it sooner, before anymore people could suffer."

"I know," Wolfram glanced down at him, contemplating on something. Yuri was beginning to doze when he felt something heavy landed on his lap. He peered out from beneath his lids...only to have them snapped wide open at the blonde now straddling his lap.

"Wolfram! What are you – what do – why – people might see!" Yuri began to splutter, scrambling up from his slumped position with more than slight difficulty.

This was only met with a huff and smirked. "Let them, it'll shows them who's mine." At the glare and pout he received, he went and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm more worried about you. You've been overworking yourself lately. You need rest."

"I'll be fine –,"

"Until you collapse from over-exhaustion!" he snapped, though quickly gathered himself back from giving a full lashing and pinch the bridge of his nose, uncaring of their compromising position, to Yuri's utter blushing mortification. "You have done what you can already. All we need to do now is wait and return to the castle."

"...Yeah."

"...We're going home."

"You miss Greta too?"

"Of course I miss her! She's my daughter! What are you trying to imply?"

"I'm implying nothing! I'm just...happy, that's all. I rarely get to see her nowadays. I'm lucky that she's so understanding..."

"She's turning out to be a great lady, that's for certain." A pause, "And you'll be helping me fight off her suitors."

"She's still young, Wolfram."

"Hmph, doesn't mean that we couldn't prepare. Do you want her to end up with a cheater or a pervert? ...Maybe I should personally train her how to fight, go for where it hurts...yeah, that would be good..."

Before Yuri could intervene into Wolfram's mumbled planning, a set of knocks was heard and then the door to the study opened as a maid stepped inside, "Your Majesty, lunch has...been...prepared..." She trailed off when she registered the scene before her, both young men staring at her with different expressions: one with irritated anger and another with frozen horrification. Then everything hit her and she turned a frightening shade of red, quickly bowing and said, "I'm s-s-sorry, I d-didn't realise your M-Majesty is b-b-busy and – and – and – EXCUSE ME!" With that she turned and shut the door with a click.

"..."

"..."

"...I'm holding you responsible."

"Me? You're the one who sat in _my _lap!"

* * *

A week has passed, and the ball was underway. Kings, queens and important dignitaries swarmed into the castle, light flooding out from the castle into the wide lawn where a table of food was set out especially for the commoners; laughter, singing and praises falling out from their lips as much as they drank their wine and beer. Inside, guests admired the grandeur of the throne room they were in, decorations and golden red tapestries adorning the stone walls brightly. Groups of women here and there whispered and giggled behind dainty gloves, casting discreet, coy glances at the men that caught their fancy. The men themselves talked up a storm, with wine glasses in hand they went around the sea of people like ships before settling themselves on topics that interest them.

Then one by one everyone fell silent, their eyes on the host of this ball who had stood up from his seat. As soon as he was sure that he caught everyone's attention, he cleared his throat and spoke, his voice ringing loud and clear in the vast room, "Greetings to all my honoured guests, Shin Makoku welcomes and appreciates your presence on this night where ties shall be created and strengthened. As your humble host, allow me to give a toast, to the peace and unity that will be!"

"To peace and unity!"

"Please, help yourself to the food and drinks and enjoy yourselves tonight!" With that, Yuri stepped down amidst thunderous applause, heaving out a sigh. He really disliked giving speeches. Throughout the next five minutes, he made his way around the room, introducing himself and striking up polite conversation as customary with his two sentinels (Conrad and Wolfram) right behind him. When his hand felt like it was going to fall off from all the shaking, his eyes spotted that of his cousin's tensed form leaning against the far side of the room, nearly hidden from curious, prying eyes behind a giant potted plant. Excusing himself as well as waving his retainers away for a moment, he began to walk towards the 'wallflower', grinning when his arrival alerted Haru to his approach. "Hey Haru, not enjoying the party I see?"

Haru gave a rare, petulant pout, showing Yuri how annoyed he was by everything. "...I hate crowds."

"I can see that. Just be thankful that you don't really have to dress up much," he grinned, deliberately ignoring the glare thrown his way. Haru turned away in a huff to take in the people in the throne room, pausing when he recognized a familiar child in the crowd. "How is Greta, by the way?"

"She's fine, as cheerful as can be." Yuri replied, though something in his heart worried him. When she ran up to greet him as usual when he came back, when he returned her hug, something just didn't seem...right – as if the person he's holding wasn't his daughter but someone else entirely. He shook the uneasy feeling away as soon as it had come, but traces of doubt still lingered like twisting mist.

"Yuri, what's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Just thinking too much into things," The dark-haired brunette then looked around, aware of the absence of another that was supposed to be there. "Where's Gwendal?"

His cousin frowned even more at the mention of the name, Yuri noticed, and he couldn't help but reach out and poke him in the forehead. "You really shouldn't frown so much or else you would like Gwendal on his 'good' days."

Haru snorted in amusement, easing up a little under his cousin's presence. "He went to get a drink...and also check up on his guards stationed around the area." He then cocked his head to the side curiously. "I didn't know you do speeches like that."

"I don't, really. Gunter wrote it down and had me memorize it." Yuri followed the other's example and leaned against the wall. "So..."

"So?"

"...How's everything? With you and Gwendal, I mean" Again the expression returned on Haru's features, his body now slightly hunched over as if wanting to hide from the world, "Is it really that bad?"

"Not to say that it's bad but...Hey, Yuri, I was thinking..." The amber-eyed teen glanced around, biting his lower lip in a show of uncertainty. "Maybe I should...call the engagement off."

"_You're going to ca –"_

"SHH! Not so loud! I don't want that blonde fiancé of yours to hear!"

"B-But _why_? What about those gifts he sent you? You kept them too, right?"

"Do you think me so callous as to throw them back in his face? I have more sense than that! But no, I will not drag this on any longer. I'm going to end it. I'll take him aside and tell him that he deserves better, better than what I can give and do not have –,"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up there!" Yuri grabbed Haru's shoulders, forcing the other to face him. "Does that mean...does that mean you don't care for Gwendal? You feel nothing at all for him?"

Haru stared up at him, mouth opened to answer only to close it again when he couldn't give a reply. He sighed, and then tried again, "I...respect him." When he saw that Yuri wasn't satisfied with that answer, he tried to dig up everything he knew about the man, "He's...nice, like...a bear?" he mumbled the last part.

Yuri blinked, just as confused with the given analogy, "A bear?"

He watched as his cousin rubbed the back of his neck, looking as if he wished to be anywhere but here in this conversation. "Well, bears are solitary creatures. They growl and bark but never to hurt, most of the time. It is only when their family or territory is threatened that they will react fiercely; anything to protect what is theirs." And he's warm, but he would keep that tidbit to himself.

The pause between them seemed excruciatingly long, for Haru anyway. Yuri then began to laugh, low enough not to attract attention to them, "Wow, it really does sound like Gwendal! And such knowledge you have on bears, too. Do you like them?"

"...I just happened upon a website about them when I was doing my assignment, that's all."

"Right..." Yuri's smiled, but his eyes were serious. "So, you're really not going to give him a chance?"

His cousin jerked up, eyes wide at the notion, and the deeper meaning behind it, "C-Chance?"

"Hey, everyone deserves a chance or two. I know I did, and so could you. It's just the difference on whether you're going to take up on it or not." Yuri shrugged. "Give the big guy a chance at least, okay? You already said he's a nice person."

"I –,"

"Oh my God, is that his Majesty? Yoohoo!"

"He's so cute~ who's the one beside him?"

"He's just as adorable! They both are!"

"Let's go greet them!"

"...Yuri..."

"Ah ha ha...I guess now would be a good time to escape?"

Squeals and giggles came closer from all sides. Haru pressed a hand to his head and groaned.

"...Too late."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room...

"_Who are those darn human bitches think they're flirting with?_"

"Wolfram..."

"_Don't they know that Yuri is engaged? To me, prince and son to the previous Demon Queen? I should go over there and thrash it into their heads! In fact, I'm going to do just that!"_

Conrad just sighed, reaching out a hand in time to pull his little brother back by the collar, much to Wolfram's agitation. "Wolfram, I don't think it's advisable to inflict bodily harm on the humans when this ball is all about _getting_ along with them."

"_As if I care! Can't you see what – They're touching him! They actually dare to touch him! Let me go, Conrad! I'm going to rip their limbs off –,_"

"What is going on here?" Gwendal looked down at the struggling Wolfram, his eyebrow raised. "Do I want to know?"

Conrad sighed again. "A group of ladies, ah, accosted, his Majesty because of his cuteness."

"_And they are going to pay for it!_"

"Wolfram, calm yourself. Such rash actions are unbecoming of your station." Gwendal said, rubbing his temples at the migraine he's bound to have soon. He really hated social events...

The blonde stopped struggling for a moment to peer up at him. "You wouldn't say that if you know that those same_ ladies _are flirting and touching your fiancé too."

The man froze, his eyes narrowed as he slowly looked across to where he had left the teen. His gaze then sharpened, glaring at the hand that was touching Haru's chest, make its seductive trail down dangerously close to his belt, and then to the two pair of hands that were clinging to his sides like leeches. When one actually took a lock of hair and twirled it around almost intimately, he snapped. "Excuse me..." he growled, storming his way across the dance floor, the crowd quickly parting like waves when they sensed the dangerous aura crackling around him.

"...Can I go now?"

* * *

Haru flinched as his personal bubble was totally violated, but the woman paid no mind, instead leaning closer still until her lashes touched his cheek. "Hey, what's your name, dear?"

"I wanted to ask him that!"

"Too bad, I asked first! Go and find another!"

"Excuse me, um, ladies, could you –,"

"Stop hogging him to yourself!"

"As if you're not going to if I let go!"

Haru resisted the urge to tear himself away and run all the way back to his room. He looked to the side to see if Yuri had better luck than he does, but his predicament was no better. "Are they always like this here?"

"Ack ! – Stop pulling please – Huh? Oh, yeah. Women here are independent, as well as viciou –uh, fierce-willed. Conrad said something about us being too hot here or something."

"...Great."

Then everybody around him fell silent. Well, only the women around them, the other guests weren't even aware what was going on. A shadow fell upon them and he looked up to see Gwendal towering over him, his arms crossed and eyes icy with restrained rage that he could see was burning underneath the neutrality. He swallowed, suddenly feeling sorry for the women. He could also see Wolfram coming their way, his anger much more openly displayed than his brother.

"Pardon me, ladies, I would very much _appreciate _that you unhand _my fiancé_...please." was said calmly, though Gwendal felt anything but. _How dare they?_ How dare they touched what was _his_? His jaw tightened considerably and his hand twitched at the side, wanting very much to reach for his sword and cut their hands off. If his mind was not so clouded with jealousy and anger, he would have been appalled for thinking such murderous thoughts against women when he was taught to respect them by both his mother and Anissina, but right now, he could care less.

Fortunately, the women weren't stupid. They recognized danger when they saw one, especially when one looked as if he would like nothing more than slam them six feet under. Pale and shaking, they let go and immediately scurried away to safe vicinity with as much grace and dignity as they could muster. Haru blinked at the sudden absence of pressure on both his arms, his mind still not catching up with what just happened. He was then startled when a large hand cupped his cheek, bringing his face up to meet now soft, cobalt blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Gwendal asked gently, discreetly looking him over as much as his eyes could see. Haru blushed at the attention and ducked his head, nodding. With his eyes on the floor, he did not see the small smile spreading across the other's lips. He did, however, felt the kiss placed on his hair and his blush darkened.

"Unhand my fiance, you harlots!" an angry voice shouted beside them. Haru could hear Gwendal groan above him and he watched as Wolfram tore Yuri away from the group that were still there, green eyes burning with such intensity that he had to look down at the blonde's hand to make sure that _they _weren't on fire. "Do you hear me? _He's _my _fiancé_! I would very much like it if you keep your hands to yourself! Now SCAT!"

Yuri had never seen anyone run so fast before, and though he was glad for the timely intervention from being smothered (molested), duty and habit have him turned reproachful eyes to the blonde, "Wolfram, you scared our guests. I don't think their chaperons would be happy if word gets out."

Wolfram scoffed. "They should count themselves lucky that's all I did. I could challenge them into a duel for your hand and let me assure you, just because they're humans, doesn't mean I'll go easy on them. They'll have a taste of my blade and fire!"

_Scary..._thought Yuri and Haru, sweat dropping at the sight of Wolfram's furious declaration.

A sudden crash of glass rang throughout the room, followed by yells and screams as columns of smoke exploded across the floor. Yuri, Haru and Wolfram coughed, trying to see through the thick screen, while Gwendal stood protectively over them, sword unsheathed. One shrill scream was heard above the rest, turning Yuri's and Wolfram's blood cold with dread and horror.

"PAPA!"

"GRETA! GRETA!" Yuri hollered, straining his eyes to see above the clouded haze. He then caught sight of a shadowed silhouette, running towards the broken window with someone over its shoulder. He ran after them, ignoring cries of his name as he crashed and tumbled over the many people in his way. All he could focus on was that receding shadow, taking his daughter farther away with every distance he covered. The shadow then reached the window. In one last ditch attempt to save her, Yuri made a leaping jump, desperately reaching his hand out to catch the figure. But it was too late – the shadow jumped out the window, Yuri's fingers only brushing against the edges of his cloak. He crashed onto the floor, unmindful of the stinging of glass cutting into his hand or the blood running down them, not even the concern, frightened voices around him. All he could think about was that they took Greta, they took his daughter and he had failed to protect her.

"Greta..."

Amidst the chaos and panic, a piece of paper floated innocently down, down, down, on to the broken, jagged glasses and splatters of blood.

* * *

**Thank you for the wait! I hope you enjoy the story. I know I've been slow in my updating but I have work being thrown at me left and write that I didn't have time to even type a full sentence much less a paragraph. Please forgive me and review! **


End file.
